The Relationship Journey
by Rachelshamyfan
Summary: Leonard questions Sheldon on what happened between him and Amy in the bedroom after Amy ran off during D&D and offers some valuable advice which Sheldon takes up
1. Chapter 1

_**New story, nothing to do with anything else I have written, this may be something long or just a few chapters, I have not decided yet**_

_**As usual I own nothing**_

_**Set around "Love Spell Potential"**_

Sheldon and Amy emerged from the bedroom and went through to the lounge, only Leonard and Penny were there and they were currently kissing on the sofa, they jumped apart when they saw Sheldon and Amy standing there

"Hey you two, Amy are you ok, I am sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to upset you" said Penny

"Not a problem bestie, sometimes things just go right" replied Amy glancing round at Sheldon and smiling at him, he returned the smile and then looked around the room trying to avoid Penny who was also staring at him

"Do you wan to come over to my place and talk? Asked Penny

"No its ok, I have to get going, Sheldon thank you for a pleasant evening" said Amy she picked up her bag and made a half attempt to hug Sheldon then thought better of it and quickly left the apartment with Sheldon following her down to the car

"Penny you go home and I will speak with Sheldon, something must of happened in there and I don't think he will open up to you" said Leonard taking Penny's arm and guiding her to her own apartment

"Wait, I want to stay and hear this"

"I know you do but I am sure Amy will give you all the details later" said Leonard

"Fine but you come over here afterwards ok?

"Sure, love you" said Leonard kissing her and going back to his own apartment

Sheldon came back a couple of minutes later and he and Leonard set about tidying up, Leonard decided now was a good a time as any to talk to Sheldon

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier? Asked Leonard

"If by that you mean, did I want to talk about what happened with Amy and I in the bedroom then no, I would prefer to keep it to myself" replied Sheldon

"It sounded like you were role playing D&D coitus, how did that come about? Asked Leonard again hoping to get something out of Sheldon

"If you must know, you were all correct, Amy was upset, but only because she thinks everybody feels our relationship is a joke, I corrected her on that and one thing to led to another, that's it really" replied Sheldon

"None of us think that way Sheldon and just a few weeks ago you were saying that you thought it may be a possibility of you sleeping with Amy, how's that working out?

"Leonard I have no idea why you are so interested in my relationship, I don't interfere in yours" replied Sheldon

"For starters I care about you, you wind me up but I still care and I know deep down that you feel something for Amy otherwise you wouldn't have gone after her when she got upset" said Leonard

"Ok, look if I tell you what I am currently feeling please keep it to yourself, I don't know how I am going to proceed with it but I may need your advice in the future" Sheldon went and sat down in his spot

"Ok, I promise I won't say anything to anybody, what do you want to say or ask? Asked Leonard sitting down in his armchair

"I do feel a strong fondness for Amy, she is my intellectual equal and I have been working on my own fears, I think today helped with that a lot, Amy was more nervous than I was" said Sheldon fiddling with his fingers

"Really? She sounded quite excited when I knocked on the door

"Yes, we were just reaching the climax so to speak"

"Ok, so you want to make progress and you would like my advice on how to progress slowly"

"Yes, I don't want to raise her expectations too high though, I don't know how long it will take me, Amy means a lot to me and I don't want to hurt her" replied Sheldon

"May I suggest then, you make a change to your relationship agreement"

"Make a change? What are you talking about? Its perfect as it is"

"Yes there isn't much room for movement with all of your restrictions about hand holding and date night at certain times, you could start with that" replied Leonard

Sheldon looked at Leonard for a long time before answering

"How do you know about what's in the relationship agreement?

"Um, Penny told me, it was around the time you and Amy had a disagreement and you bought her the tiara" replied Leonard

"Leonard thank you for the help, I think I know what I need to do"

"Which is?

"I will Skype Amy" replied Sheldon going to his desk to collect his laptop and taking it to his bedroom

"Hi Sheldon, this is unexpected seeing as I saw you only an hour ago" said Amy

"Yes, would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?

"Tomorrow? But we still have two weeks until our regularly scheduled date" replied Amy looking puzzled at him

"Yes well there is a reason that I wish to talk to you, can you make it Dr Fowler?

"Of course, where would you like to go?

"I think I will come over to your place, much better for privacy reasons" replied Sheldon

"Ok, would you like me to pick you up?

"No its out of your way from UCLA, Leonard can drop me off" replied Sheldon

"Very well Dr Cooper, I will be home at 530, look forward to seeing you then" said Amy

"Yes, goodnight Amy" said Sheldon ending the Skype, he left the bedroom and went back to his desk, he retrieved his relationship agreement and started to make changes until Leonard came over and suggested something

"Don't you think you should include Amy on this? There are two of you in the relationship after all and you allowed me some inclusion on the roommate agreement"

"Leonard you maybe right in that matter, I will simply mark the areas that I wish to discuss with Amy and ask Amy for her input" Sheldon pointedly put the agreement back in the draw and went to the kitchen to make a drink

"Where are you going for your date?

"Oh yes, the date, Leonard I will require you to drive me to Amy's apartment if that is ok?

"Sure, text me when you want me to pick you up as well" said Leonard

"Thank you Leonard, you have been a big help tonight, the day didn't go as planned but I am not unhappy about that"

"Good, I am going to spend the night at Penny's, will you be ok on your own?

"Leonard I am a grown man, I think I can take care of myself for one night" replied Sheldon haughtily

"Fine, goodnight Sheldon" said Leonard

_**Next chapter will have the date and possibly more**_


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was confused, Sheldon was behaving very un Sheldon like and had just arranged a spontaneous date for the following day, she decided to Skype Penny and ask her

"Hi bestie, I need some advice and I think you might know on what"

"If this is about today then I can't help you, Leonard said he wanted to talk to Sheldon about what happened in the bedroom and then locked me out of the apartment so I don't know what's going on" said Penny frustratedly

"Leonard is talking to Sheldon about it? Asked Amy surprised

"Yes"

"Interesting"

"Amy what are you not telling me?

"Well Sheldon just Skyped me and asked me on a date for tomorrow night for starters"

"Wow, you really are a vixen, you obviously worked Sheldon up in the bedroom"

"Penny whilst you are being very helpful, I don't think I can discuss what happened without seeing what happens tomorrow" said Amy

"Look Leonard is coming back here tonight, I will see if I can get him to tell me what was said and I will call you tomorrow" said Penny wondering about the previous conversation where Sheldon admitted coitus was a possibility with Amy in the future

"Sure, anyway bestie I am in work early tomorrow, better go"

"Yes bye Amy"

Monday passed quickly for Amy, she received a text from Penny saying she had got no information from Leonard, so she was busying herself with some brain dissections that she had to do and also had to give a lecture and presentation to the neurobiology grad students, she was able to leave by 4 and remembering what Sheldon's favourite meal was, picked up some groceries for dinner, she arranged the dinner and put it in the oven and went to have a bath and spruce herself up, Amy put some music on and Sheldon arrived at exactly 530 with his customary knock at the door

"Hi Sheldon, please come in" said Amy standing aside

"Thank you Amy" replied Sheldon taking off his jacket for Amy to hang up

"Can I get you a glass of Yoo hoo or Strrawberry quik?

"Yoo hoo please" said Sheldon sitting down on the sofa and taking his laptop out of his bag while Amy made his drink, she brought he drink over and noticed the relationship agreement on the coffee table

"Here you go, Sheldon what's going on? Asked Amy indicating the relationship agreement

"I would prefer that we talk over dinner, I would just like to relax for a few minutes first" said Sheldon putting his laptop on the coffee table and sitting rigidly back into the sofa

Amy watched him curiously, wondering what was going on, shrugging her shoulders at his reluctance to talk she went back to the kitchen to check on the food

"Dinner will be ready shortly" said Amy as she started to lay the table

"I will just go wash up" said Sheldon

"Sure, you know where the bathroom is" replied Amy

Once they were eating dinner, Amy saw Sheldon visibly relax and soon they were chatting about each others respective work, once they had finished and returned to the sofa, Sheldon finally brought up why he wanted to come tonight

"I want to make some changes to the relationship agreement and also to the physical side of our relationship" said Sheldon

"What brought that on?

"As you know, what I told you yesterday was true, that I have not ruled out a more intimate relationship with you and I have been working on it, there are some things that we need to discuss"

"Which are?

"Ok, date nights I would like to change to one night a week rather than what we have now, if us progressing in our relationship is going to work then we need more time alone to do that" Sheldon hadn't looked at Amy and was staring straight at the TV

"When you say progress, what exactly do you mean?

"I mean all the usual coupley things people do, like kissing, cuddling and eventually coitus" replied Sheldon looking at Amy this time

"I see" said Amy in an apparently calm voice, inside she was jumping for joy "How would you like to proceed?

"I don't know but this will be something that has to go at my pace, otherwise it wont work" replied Sheldon

"Ok, I can work with that, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable touching me"

"Thank you, for starters when we are at the movies, you always always hold my hand"

"Yes I know and you made it very clear that you don't like that, so I will stop doing it"

"No!

"No?

"Look I need to be honest with you, at first I really didn't like it, it felt like an invasion of privacy but now I find I don't actually mind it" said Sheldon

"Ok so hand holding at all times is ok?

"Well I wouldn't say at all times, there needs to be boundaries after all"

"What do you suggest then?

"Amy this is hard for me, I don't think i can ever be somebody who is all touchy feeley over their partner in front of other people, so I suggest that we do it when we are alone, that way we can't get teased over it which you know will happen"

"Fine so in the relationship agreement we can update the hand holding section to anytime we are alone and at the movies but not around our friends"

"Yes, for now anyway" replied Sheldon taking a gulp of his drink

"You don't seem so sure, maybe we should have a practice and see how you feel" suggested Amy

"Practice holding hands? Amy, Really?"

"Trust me" said Amy she took his hand and linked her fingers through his and caressed his palm with her thumb, Sheldon didn't remove his hand so she took the other and did the same thing

"How is that? Asked Amy a few minutes later still holding onto his hands

"Well it wasn't unenjoyable" replied Sheldon gazing into Amy's eyes

"Ok so you like it" replied Amy scribbling something on the relationship agreement

"You ok for date night every Thursday? Asked Sheldon

"Yes of course, what's next on the progress list?

"That's it for now, this is already a lot for me to do" replied Sheldon

"Ok and presumably you wish to keep this to ourselves?

"Of course, I don't need outside pressure, only Leonard knows and he said he wouldn't tell Penny and I trust him" replied Sheldon finishing his drink

"Would you like another or do you have to go?

"No I can stay for another, I will text Leonard to come and collect me"

"I can drive you back, I don't mind"

"No its ok, Leonard offered to pick me up and thank you for agreeing to the new agreement details, I will present the printed contract to you on Thursday" said Sheldon taking his phone out and sending a text

"That's two dates in a week then, you ok with that?

"Yes, this was just a spontaneous one, I think I will allow for that in the agreement as well if you agree?

"Oh I agree and thank you for trusting me, I wont push you unless you want to be pushed" replied Amy as Sheldon's phone beeped back at him

"Thank you, Leonard will be here shortly" said Sheldon

"So where would you like to go on Thursday? Asked Amy

"I am not quite sure, can I think about it and let you know on Wednesday at our regularly scheduled Skype session?

"Of course" replied Amy feeling brave, she took his hand and caressed it again

Sheldon decided to give into the hand holding and they sat together on the sofa holding hands and chatting until Leonard knocked at the door

"Amy I will see you Thursday" said Sheldon taking his jacket from her

"Sure, goodnight Dr Cooper" replied Amy smiling at him

_**Next chapter up soon**_

_**Hope that was ok**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for following and reviewing**_

Sheldon didn't say a word to Leonard about his date with Amy during the drive home, Leonard decided to ask him about it once they arrived home, even though it was already past 10pm and Sheldon's regularly scheduled bedtime hour

"Sheldon would you like a drink?

"I presume you are asking me because you would like to find out how the events of the evening went? Replied Sheldon

"Well I will admit that was my intention yes" said Leonard

"Very well, you can make me hot milk" replied Sheldon sitting down in his spot

"Ok, so how was the date? Asked Leonard going over to the kitchen and making two glasses of milk, using the soy milk for his own drink

"It was good, Amy agreed to my proposals, I need to make the changes in the relationship agreement that we agreed on and I will Skype her on Wednesday to confirm where we are going for our date on Thursday"

"Did you get any further with physical stuff? Asked Leonard bringing Sheldon's milk over to him

"Yes, we held hands for a while"

"How did you find that?

"Well it wasn't unenjoyable, Leonard thank you for the milk but I am going to turn in for now and thank you for driving me there and back" said Sheldon standing from his spot

"Not a problem, if you want an idea for your date, perhaps take a picnic up onto the roof" said Leonard

"Leonard I do believe you have some good ideas inside of you, goodnight" Sheldon went off to his room stopping to take his bag and laptop with him so that he could make the amendments

_**On Wednesday **_Sheldon was Skyping Amy and they were having their usual conversation, having talked about their respective days, Sheldon decided to wrap things up by telling Amy of their plans for the following day

"Amy can you come here for our date tomorrow night?

"Sure, you want me to pick you up?

"I cannot tell you that right now but if you come here for 7pm, would that suit you?

"Yes that's fine"

"Very well, I shall see you then Dr Fowler, goodnight"

"Goodnight to you Dr Cooper" said Amy smiling at him

On the way home from work Thursday, Sheldon made Leonard stop at the grocery store so he could collect all the food he wanted for his date, he also picked up a small foldaway table and chairs for the occasion, once home he set about organising the food, he was hampered by Penny arriving back home and wanting to know what was going on

"If you must know Penny, Amy is coming here for our date and we shall be having a picnic on the roof"

"So things going well with you two then? Asked Penny fishing for details

"Yes thank you" replied Sheldon going to the fridge to collect the drinks he had selected for the occasion

"Amy hasn't told me anything about your impromptu date on Monday, surely you can tell me?

"Penny leave him alone, he doesn't want to talk about it" said Leonard who was working on his laptop at his desk

"It's alright for you, he probably told you exactly what happened, perhaps I could help you out tonight Sheldon"

"How do you mean?

"You need a waitress, I can help serve the food" suggested Penny

"No thank you and I will be grateful if you could stay away from the roof and not interrupt us"

"I will agree only if you tell me what's happening that is causing all these unscheduled dates"

"Penny it is none of your business, now if you do not wish to respect my wishes that's fine, we can go someplace else and Amy still wont tell you what's happened" said Sheldon as he started to get frustrated with Penny interfering

"Fine, I just don't understand the secrecy that's all, Leonard are you coming over tonight? I just went to Victoria's secrets"

"Oh sure, see ya Sheldon" said Leonard following Penny out of the door

With an empty apartment Sheldon completed his dinner plans, he had a few minutes until Amy arrived, so took the food up to the roof in plastic containers and went back to his apartment to wait for Amy, she arrived right on time

Sheldon let her in and greeted her in his customary manner

"Welcome Amy, I hope you are hungry"

"Of course, I skipped lunch to make space for wherever we are going" replied Amy

"Well if you would like me to take your bag, I can take it to my room and we shall be going"

"Why am I not taking my bag?

"You will see in a moment" said Sheldon, Amy passed her bag over and waited until Sheldon returned, he opened the front door

"After you Dr Fowler" said Sheldon standing aside and holding his hand out for her to take

"Sheldon you are getting brave, what if people see?

"Then let them see" replied Sheldon leading her up to the roof, it was still fairly light but Sheldon had laid out candles around the roof and hat put a single rose in a vase in the middle of the table

"Sheldon you did all this? Asked Amy as she looked on in surprise

"Yes, I know what food you like so I got a selection of meats, flans and salads, I also bought you wine as apparently you like that now" replied Sheldon as he helped Amy sit down

"It all looks delicious" said Amy as Sheldon started to take food out of various containers and they both helped themselves

"Another reason I wanted to come up here was for privacy, I also have the amended agreement to give you" said Sheldon taking the agreement from his bag and passing it to her

"Ok, thank you" said Amy putting it on the floor

"You're not going to read it now?

"No we went over it, so I trust you"

"I added something else, it's mainly for my benefit but you need to see it as well" said Sheldon picking the agreement back up and showing her what he meant

"This is a timetable for when you feel you can do more things? Asked Amy for confirmation

"Yes, Amy you know I cannot rush things, I hope you are ok with that otherwise this wont work"

"Sheldon whose benefit are you doing this for?

"I don't follow?

"Well you say you are working on things but is that for me or for you? Enquired Amy

"It's for both of us of course, Amy you need to know I have feelings for you"

"You-you have feelings for me? Replied Amy confused

"Yes of course, you remember a conversation we had when you had feelings for Zack"

"Yes, oh I see now, you said you used Kohlinar to suppress your feelings"

"Yes and whilst that worked for a while, those feelings come to the surface whenever I am around you and I don't always know how to deal with them" Sheldon was finding that being open and honest was easier than he thought

"These feelings you are having, would you like to explain those?

"Well I can't stop thinking about you for one and the other is regarding anatomy"

"You mean you are sexually aroused by me?

"Well if you put it like that then yes" replied Sheldon not looking at her

"Sheldon look at me"

"What?

"I have the same feelings for you, it has been very hard trying to control them but now that I know you feel the same, I can wait for you"

"Thank you Amy" replied Sheldon taking her hand and caressing it

"So, it says in the schedule that after three months of hand holding and hugging you would like to try kissing?

"Yes although it can be sooner but again I don't want to rush"

"So no making out in the back row at the cinema then? Joked Amy

"Amy! When we do that it will be in the privacy of our apartments"

"What about on a roof with nobody else around" Amy knew she was being forward but wanted to test Sheldon

"Perhaps in the future, are you enjoying the food?

"Yes its lovely, so the kissing thing, you know practice is good, we can start by pecking each other on the lips until we get to what could be considered making out territory"

"Amy we have the rest of our lives together we don't need to rush"

"Oh yes your comment on Saturday about "Its only been three years and here we are in bed together" you obviously have long term plans like I have then?

"Well of course, there is nobody else that understands me quite like you do and I am quite fond of you" added Sheldon

"I am fond of you as well" replied Amy she knew the feeling she had for Sheldon were more than that but she didn't want to scare him

"Well I am glad that clarifies things" replied Sheldon he poured some more wine for Amy and some Yoo-hoo for himself and they shared a moment of eye coitus

"What did you tell Leonard about the roof date? Asked Amy

"It was his idea actually, Penny of course wanted to be our waiter for the night just to be nosy but I talked her out of it, Amy I want this kept between ourselves for now, only Leonard knows"

"That's ok Sheldon, I agree with you"

"Good now I have Chocolate and Honey cheesecake for dessert but that's in the fridge downstairs, we can go down shortly" replied Sheldon

"It's so romantic up here" said Amy going over to the edge and looking across the city

"That is why I wanted it to be up here" replied Sheldon following Amy and standing next to her

Amy turned to look at him and smiled, something inside Sheldon's tummy flipped, he felt a desperate need to have some intimacy with her at that moment, Amy noticed his eyes were looking dilated and realised he was aroused for her

"Sheldon do you want to kiss me?

"Yes" mumbled Sheldon

"Go on then I am not stopping you"

"Amy you are supposed to be helping me, not encouraging me to do things before the schedule allows" replied Sheldon in an exasperated voice

"Maybe I shall just hold your hand then" Amy turned round so her back was facing the wall and took his hand and drew little circles around his palm, this didn't help Sheldon's predicament

"Vixen" muttered Sheldon not taking his hand away

"Come on, lets clear all this stuff away and we can have dessert" said Amy she started to walk away but Sheldon pulled her back in to him for a hug, he rested his chin on Amy's head and breathed in her scent before letting her go, Amy knew exactly what he was doing and made the most of the moment

They quickly cleared up and returned to the apartment, Sheldon served the Cheesecake and put on one of his Star Trek movies and sat down with Amy on the sofa, Amy was sitting in her usual place but to Sheldon it felt like a big gap, he put his arm around her and pulled her in close, Amy turned to look at him and smiled at him again making his tummy flip again, he felt a tightening in his pants and tried to ignore it, Amy took his hand again and they watched the DVD in comfortable silence and eating the dessert, when the movie was over Sheldon was very disappointed especially as Amy announced she had to go

"Are you coming over for Vintage video game night and Chinese food tomorrow? Asked Sheldon

"Yes of course and thank you for a lovely evening"

"Thank you for agreeing to my schedule" replied Sheldon

"Happy to Sheldon, goodnight" said Amy she risked giving him a hug and he held onto her for a long time before releasing her

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

The following day, Sheldon was distracted at work, he kept replaying the previous evening in his mind, he enjoyed his date with Amy and they had already exchanged messages and instead of going to the cafeteria at lunchtime had a Skype session with Amy confirming that she would be coming to the apartment for the weekly Chinese food and vintage video game night

At 4pm Sheldon gave up trying to get anything done and went to Leonard's office

"Can we go now, I feel like goofing off" said Sheldon

"Its only 30 minutes until we leave, its hardly goofing off but come on then" replied Leonard packing up his equipment and leaving with Sheldon, they stopped to pick up the regular Chinese food that everybody had and arrived back at home by 5pm, where Leonard noticed Sheldon was distracted and just sitting in his spot staring into space

"You ok Sheldon? Asked Leonard

"Yes why wouldn't I be?

"Just that you are very quiet"

"Yes, its just that I am trying to fight feelings that I am having for Amy and I don't know why I should fight them, maybe I should just abandon my plan" replied Sheldon

"If that is what you want then go for it but you are clearly not ready, just go with your plan if that is what's right" suggested Leonard

"Oh, lets just organise which games we are going to play, I doubt the girls will want to join in though" said Sheldon going over to the games cabinet just as Penny arrived, she greeted Leonard with a kiss and deliberately sat down in Sheldon's spot

"Penny" started Sheldon

"Yes I know it's your spot but I am not moving until you tell me what's happening with you and Amy"

"You can sit there all you like, I still wont tell you until I am ready to tell you" replied Sheldon

"Penny stop trying to wind him up" said Leonard

"Thank you Leonard, at least somebody is cooperative" replied Sheldon

Sheldon went over to the kitchen bench where all the food was and selected his meal, then going back to the sofa he deliberately stood in front of Penny who was still in his spot, Penny realised she wasn't getting anywhere trying to get information out of Sheldon and moved to the other end of the sofa and shortly afterwards, Howard, Bernadette and Raj arrived at the same time and Sheldon was left to wonder how on earth he was going to greet Amy in front of everybody, he wanted to greet her like everybody else greeted their romantic partners but decided he needed to hold back

Amy arrived five minutes later with several bottles of wine for the girls and yoo hoo for Sheldon, she brought it over to the kitchen where Sheldon had followed her and passed the yoo hoo over grazing his hand with hers and smiling at him

"Glad you got here" said Sheldon quietly and hoping he wasn't overheard

"I said I would be" smiled Amy as they walked back to the sofa together with Penny watching their every move

Once the food was eaten, the boys started on the games while the girls sat in the kitchen talking, both Bernadette and Penny couldn't help notice that Amy kept glancing at Sheldon who was doing the same thing

"What's going on? Asked Bernadette to Amy

"How do you mean? Asked Amy

"You and Sheldon can't take your eyes off each other"

"Maybe we just like each other" replied Amy shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of wine

"Something has changed though especially since Saturday" added Bernadette

"Oh you mean, when you and Penny tried to make fun of the relationship that Sheldon and I are in? replied Amy

"Amy what are you talking about, that was not our intention" said Bernadette

"You two think our relationship is a joke, luckily Sheldon and I don't, that's all there is to it, shall we talk about something else? Asked Amy

"Is that why you are suddenly having extra dates and being all secretive? Asked Penny

"When we are ready to discuss our relationship, we will tell you but please don't mock us" replied Amy taking her drink and going over to the sofa to sit next to Sheldon who when she sat down managed to lose his final life in the game he was playing

"Sheldon can you tell Amy we don't think the relationship is a joke" said Penny also coming over

"Oh but you all do, only Leonard didn't get involved in that and I appreciate that" replied Sheldon

The subject was changed and the boys agreed that on Sunday they would go to paintball in the morning, Amy had a suggestion for Bernadette and Penny

"We can go for brunch while they are out playing" said Amy

"You're not mad at us then? Asked Penny

"No your still my bestie, don't worry about that" replied Amy smiling at her

Much later after everybody had gone home, Leonard had gone to Penny's leaving Amy and Sheldon alone and they were sitting on the couch together playing counterfactuals when Amy realised the time, she got up to retrieve her bag and made her way to the door with Sheldon following

"Sorry Sheldon I really have to go, I have plans with my mother in the morning"

"Ok, when will I see you next? Asked Sheldon taking her hands and holding them

"Cheesecake factory on Tuesday night with everybody else, unless you would like to see me before?

"You know I would" replied Sheldon gazing at Amy who was smiling back at him

"How about Sunday dinner at my place then?

"Sounds perfect, what time shall I come to your apartment?

"I can pick you up from here say 2pm?

"Thank you Amy" replied Sheldon pulling her in for a hug and smelling her hair again

"Goodnight Dr Cooper" said Amy she leant up and kissed his cheek before leaving the apartment

Sheldon put his hand to the spot that Amy had kissed and rubbed it, he stood still for a moment remembering the times that Amy had kissed him when she was drunk and when he gave her the tiara and decided he wanted to bring his plans forward despite what Leonard said to him

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	5. Chapter 5

On Sunday Amy finished brunch with Bernadette and Penny, then went to the grocery store for supplies to cook Sheldon's dinner, she had decided to cook roast chicken so once that was in the oven, she set off towards Los Robles Avenue to pick him up, she had only driven as far as the next road when she spotted Sheldon walking towards her road, quickly doing a three point turn in the road, she parked next to him and spoke to him through the window

"Sheldon I thought I was coming to collect you?

"Yes, I decided to come to you instead and I didn't even wear my bus pants"

"Hop in then" said Amy

Sheldon got in and surprised Amy by greeting her the same way that she had said goodbye to him on Friday night, Amy smiled at him and drove back to her own block, she let him in and took his jacket to hang up

"Can I get you a drink?

"Just water for now" replied Sheldon

"I have strawberry quik if you would like that? Asked Amy

"Something smells nice and it's not just the food" commented Sheldon coming into the kitchen where she was

"Oh thank you, it's my new vanilla shampoo" replied Amy passing him the water and smiling at him again

It took all Sheldon's willpower to not bend down and kiss Amy, instead he settled for gulping down the water and going over to the sofa, Amy realised he was having a conflict of his own feelings and busied herself with the dinner

"You can put anything you like on the TV if you wish" said Amy

"I would rather you join me over here for a few minutes" replied Sheldon looking over his shoulder at her

"Ok, give me a minute" replied Amy

Amy finished peeling the potatoes and put them in the oven, then went over to the sofa and sat next to Sheldon, Sheldon immediately pulled her close and put his arm around her and started to play with her hair, he felt some kind of relief when she was close by and didn't want to let her go

"You ok Sheldon? Asked Amy who was enjoying the cuddle and hair playing

"Yes, I have a suggestion about our agreement"

"Go ahead"

"I don't want to wait months to kiss you, I want to kiss you now" stated Sheldon

"You want to kiss me now? What happened to building up to it? Enquired Amy

"I don't think I can wait, look what's happening to me" replied Sheldon indicating his trousers and the very evident bulge

"That's a normal process of snuggling up with your girlfriend Sheldon and it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you when I have agreed to a schedule" replied Amy

"Take advantage? You have the advantage on me right now, I am no longer in control of my body when I am around you Amy" said Sheldon he tried to sit up to feel more comfortable and only succeeded in making his arousal more evident

"Sheldon can I ask you a question? Asked Amy she moved away from Sheldon so she could turn to look at him properly

"Go ahead"

"When you have this problem at home, what do you do about it? Amy indicated his arousal

"I try Kohlinar and if that doesn't work then I have to find another way" replied Sheldon not looking her in the eye and fiddling with his fingers

"You mean masturbate?

"Yes" replied Sheldon still not looking at her

Amy took his chin in her hand and lifted his head so he was looking at her

"Sheldon that's ok, most people do it" said Amy

"I don't want to be most people, I don't want to have this problem but it only ever occurs around you" replied Sheldon

"Good to know" said Amy getting off the sofa and going back to the kitchen for another drink

Sheldon immediately felt cold without Amy near him and joined her in the kitchen

"Anything I can do to help?

"You can start by peeling the carrots" replied Amy passing him the carrots and a peeler

"I still want to kiss you" said Sheldon

"I know but what happens if we kiss and then later on you regret it because you went ahead of schedule, you would resent me for breaking the agreement" replied Amy

"Amy I would never resent you" Sheldon was surprised that she would say that

"Just being careful Sheldon, you are being led by your body right now and not your heart" replied Amy

"So are you saying you don't want to kiss me?

"I do want to kiss you very much but I have waited this long, a bit longer wont make any difference" replied Amy

"I don't just want to kiss you Amy" said Sheldon

Amy who was working on making the Yorkshire puddings, whipped her head round to Sheldon in surprise

"Pardon?

"I want to have coitus with you, I know I have rejected coitus in the past but my body is ready and I need you" Sheldon put down the carrot peeler and came closer to Amy

Am backed away at the intense look in his eyes then found there was nowhere else to go, Sheldon pressed against her and then just as it seemed like he was going to kiss her, he moved away and disappeared to the bathroom

Amy shook her head and carried on with the dinner preparations, Sheldon reappeared a few minutes later

"Sorry about that, I was unable to control myself" said Sheldon picking his jacket up

"Where are you going?

"Home, I can't stay here with you when all I want to do is do things with you" replied Sheldon walking to the door

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, you stop right there" said Amy in a very orderly voice, Sheldon froze and turned round

"You want me to stay?

"Yes, Sheldon I am trying to help you here, I want this as much as you but I want to go with your schedule, trust me you will appreciate it in the long run" replied Amy taking his jacket from him and leading him to the sofa

"Thank you Amy"

"What I will suggest is you look at your schedule for when you feel you can do things, bring them forward if you like but only if you are ok with that" suggested Amy sitting down with him

"Sure" replied Sheldon leaning back and closing his eyes and trying to control his emotions with Amy so close

"I will finish off the dinner, it wont be long now, put a DVD on if you like" said Amy making a movement to stand up, she was brought back by Sheldon snaking an arm around her waits and back down for another cuddle

"I will have another water please" said Sheldon a few minutes later

"Sure" replied Amy untangling Sheldon's arm and going to the kitchen, she returned with the water and after a final check of the dinner announced it was ready

While they were eating Sheldon suggested they go to the movies for their date on Thursday and out for dinner before they went

"That sounds nice, what did you want to see? Asked Amy

"I am not sure, maybe when we get their we can decide" replied Sheldon

Once dinner was finished Sheldon helped Amy to clear up and he realised how comfortable he felt at her apartment, he hadn't been able to get rid of his "problem" but deep down he was glad that Amy had agreed to stick to her schedule

"Can you stay longer or would you like to go home? I can drive you" asked Amy

"I do have some work I need to do so unfortunately I will have to go" replied Sheldon

"Very well" replied Amy passing him his jacket and collecting her car keys and going to open the front door

"Wait" said Sheldon

"What for?

"I need to hug you again" replied Sheldon stepping closer to Amy and pulling her close, this time Amy could feel rather than see Sheldon's "problem"

"Come on we better get you back" said Amy reluctantly letting go

Not long afterwards, Amy dropped Sheldon at his apartment, he made no moment to get out of the car however and took her hand in his

"Amy thank you for a pleasant day, are we meeting at the Cheesecake factory or shall I see you before?

"I will meet you all there, I have lectures Tuesday afternoon which don't finish until 5" replied Amy

"I will see you then" said Sheldon leaning over to give Amy another hug and exiting the car, Amy waved and drove off leaving Sheldon standing on the pavement watching her car disappear

"That vixen" muttered Sheldon letting himself in to the block

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

On Tuesday the group met at the Cheesecake factory for dinner, unusually Penny was able to join the group as she wasn't working the evening shift, she had already spoken to the chef to arrange Sheldon's regularly scheduled meal

They were currently sitting around the table waiting for Amy to arrive, she was due at 6pm and it was now 615 and she wasn't answering her phone, the group had delayed their meal to wait for her arrival

"I wonder what's happened, she is usually very good with time keeping" said Bernadette

"Well hopefully she will be here soon, maybe we should just ask for the food now? Suggested Leonard

"She will be here, I am sure of it" said Penny looking at Sheldon who was glued to his phone

"Have you spoken to her today Sheldon? Asked Leonard

"Only this morning via text but nothing since" replied Sheldon, inside he was getting antsy about what could of happened to Amy and was trying not to show distress signals

"Ok, I will just ask them to bring the food, I will order Amy's normal meal as well" said Penny scraping her chair back and going to find the nearest waiter

Amy arrived 15 minutes later when the group were eating and full of apologies, she stopped at a nearby water stand poured herself a glass of water and gulped it down quickly before talking

"Hi everybody, sorry I am late" said Amy she passed Sheldon's seat and briefly touched his shoulder before sitting down next to him, he looked visibly relieved to see her and controlled himself with great restraint by not hugging her straight away

"What happened and why didn't you answer your phone? Asked Sheldon

"Well this morning I was called into a meeting which lasted some time, basically the short story is that I am back on the addiction study, somebody else has gone on long term sick leave and they needed me, I had to promise not to throw monkey poo back at the monkeys though"

"That doesn't answer why you couldn't answer your phone, Amy we were worried" exclaimed Sheldon loudly, this outburst caused the friends to look at him in surprise

"Yes sorry about that, I left it in my office while I got up to speed, the study only has a couple of weeks left so I needed to catch up, I didn't even think about my phone" replied Amy calmly and ignoring Sheldon's consternation

"Have you got your phone on you now? Asked Penny

"No, I went straight from the meeting to the lectures, I missed lunch and then I had to fight traffic and now I am very hungry" replied Amy as the waiter brought over her food

"We ordered it already for you" said Penny

"Oh thank you" replied Amy, she tucked in quickly and the group went back to chatting about various things, Sheldon looked around to make sure nobody was watching him and rested his hand on Amy's leg and turned to quickly smile at her

"I was thinking about our plans for Thursday, do you want to eat before or after the movie? Asked Sheldon

"I think before, I should be able to get out by 5 and meet you" replied Amy

"Ok, I will meet you at the Raymond Restaurant at 6 then" said Sheldon

"The Raymond, that is fancy" replied Amy smiling at him

"Well I heard it had good reviews so I tried it out and I wasn't disappointed so I should share that with my girlfriend" replied Sheldon returning the smile, he felt the tightness in his pants return and excused himself to go to the bathroom

"Leonard perhaps we should go with them and have a double date? Suggested Penny

"We can go there, just not when they are, Penny I think they would like to be alone" replied Leonard

"Does Amy want to be alone with whack-a-doodle though? Asked Penny

"Of course I do, he is my boyfriend after all" replied Amy as Sheldon rejoined them

At the end of the meal, as everybody was getting to leave, Sheldon told Leonard he was staying with Amy for a while and Amy offered to drive him back afterwards much to Leonard's delight at not having to drive him home

"What do you want to do Sheldon? Asked Amy when they were outside the restaurant

"What I would like to do is kiss you but the schedule doesn't allow for that yet but I will be making changes to let it do so, I need you Amy Farrah Fowler" replied Sheldon taking her hand and walking with her to the car

"Whatever you choose to do then that is fine with me" said Amy

"As I told you on Sunday, whenever I am around you, I am unable to control my desire for you" replied Sheldon as they reached the car

"Base desires do have a lot to answer for" replied Amy, she went to get in the drivers seat and was stopped by Sheldon who pressed her up against the car, Amy could feel just how much desire Sheldon had for her

"Amy let me kiss you now" begged Sheldon holding on to her and looking at her intensely

"Not before the schedule allows Sheldon, we went over this and it doesn't mean I don't want to kiss you because I do but we have to control ourselves" replied Amy

"Forget about the schedule" shouted Sheldon he leant down and very softly kissed Amy on the lips before letting her go and walking round to the passenger side to control himself, he was leaning down and had his head in his hands

Amy watched him trying to control himself and walked round to talk to him

"Perhaps on Thursday, we have dinner, then back to my place and we can go over the schedule, bring it forward" said Amy

"You would do that for me? Asked Sheldon

"Yes, you are obviously ready, we hug and cuddle all the time now so we can make a start on kissing" replied Amy

Sheldon visibly relaxed and got into the car

"Did you like the kiss though Amy?

"Of course" replied Amy saying nothing more to encourage him and drove him back home

Amy dropped him outside the apartment block and confirmed arrangements for Thursday, Sheldon leant over to hug her again and quickly went in to the block before his base desires took over again

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Again, thank you for reviews, they are all appreciated**_

Amy was initially pleased that Sheldon wanted to progress physically with her, but after seeing him the last time where he was unable to control his feelings for her, she was wondering whether encouraging him to bring his schedule forward was such a good idea

Amy had spent months wanting to be desired by her boyfriend and now that it was happening, she felt it was developing too quickly, she wanted to enjoy each different stage without Sheldon getting himself worked up and as luck would have it on Thursday she had to work late on the addiction study and didn't get away from UCLA until after 7, she had already text Sheldon to cancel their date and said she would call later to rearrange, she didn't receive a reply so assumed he was unhappy about her cancelling

Amy stopped off at the grocery store to pick up supplies for a late dinner and made her way home, she arrived shortly after 8pm and set about making herself a small meal, feeling exhausted from a busy day she had a shower and went to bed, she woke up the next morning to a text from Sheldon asking her to call him in the morning, it was 7am so she set up her Skype and called him, he answered straight away

"Hi Sheldon, sorry about last night" said Amy

"We can always rearrange, are you coming over tonight for Vintage video and Chinese night?

"I don't know, the study is pretty busy at the moment, I will let you know tonight"

"I missed you and I have made some changes to the schedule that we need to talk about" replied Sheldon

"I missed you as well, perhaps we can get together the weekend, Sheldon I have to go and get ready for work, talk soon" said Amy

"Bye Amy" replied Sheldon as Amy signed off, he sat staring at his laptop for a few minutes until Leonard came into the living room and noticed him

"You ok Sheldon?

"Yes, Amy is very busy with the study"

"Is she coming over tonight?

"She doesn't know but she said we might be able to see each other the weekend"

"Penny wont be here tonight either, she's taking a double shift at the restaurant"

"Leonard I need Amy here with me, I have needs for her" said Sheldon suddenly

"Yes I know, how's that going anyway?

"That damn vixen is making me stick to my schedule, she so reasonable when I am not in control" replied Sheldon standing up and packing his laptop away into his bag

"That's a good thing isn't it? Asked Leonard

"When we are alone, all I want to do is kiss and cuddle her, Leonard I have never felt like this about anybody and I am no longer in control of my body, I want to hug and kiss her in front of everybody but that's out of the question" moaned Sheldon

"You don't like public displays of affection anyway, maybe go somewhere neutral so that you can be in control of yourself then" suggested Leonard as they left the apartment to go to work

"I can do that, maybe I will invite her to the Zoo tomorrow" replied Sheldon once they were in the car, he sent Amy an email asking if she wanted to go the Zoo, he didn't receive a reply until Amy called him on his Skype at 7pm, the guys had already started the games and Sheldon was beginning to wonder if Amy was avoiding him, he took the laptop to his room so he couldn't be overheard

"Hi Sheldon, sorry I couldn't reply before now" said Amy when she saw his face

"Fine, so do you want to go to the Zoo tomorrow?

"Can we make it Sunday, I have errands to run tomorrow afternoon and I need to work in the morning" replied Amy

"Perhaps afterwards we can have dinner here or your place? Suggested Sheldon eagerly

"We will see, this week has been pretty tiring and the purpose of me working tomorrow morning is to go over some brain dissections that have been waiting for me" replied Amy

"What time for the Zoo on Sunday then?

"I shall pick you up at 11am, unless you are going paint balling?

"No paint balling has been arranged so 11am is fine, goodnight Amy Farrah Fowler" replied Sheldon smiling at her on the screen

"Goodnight to you Dr Cooper" replied Amy smiling back in a way that made Sheldon's tummy flip

"Are you sure you can't come over tonight? Asked Sheldon suddenly

"Sheldon I am still at work, by the time I get to you it will be another hour at least, I know you probably want to cuddle up with me but surely you can wait until Sunday?

"I guess I will have to" replied Sheldon pouting at her

"Goodnight Sheldon" said Amy signing off

_**On Sunday **_Amy waited in her car and text Sheldon to let him know she was downstairs, he quickly went down to meet her and got in, Amy made no move to greet him with a hug which surprised Sheldon

"You didn't want to come up? Asked Sheldon

"Not if we are going straight to the Zoo, how are you anyway?

"Fine am happy to see you and spend time with you, did you get all your errands done? Asked Sheldon

"Yes" replied Amy checking her mirrors and pulling away

"Everything ok on the study?

"Yes, this week will be the last and then its just a matter of getting all the data and medical reports together, I have heard rumours of me being involved in a joint study with other universities but nothing has been said to me yet" replied Amy

"Maybe you will be able to work at Caltech for a few months? Suggested Sheldon

"Perhaps, as I said I don't know anything yet" replied Amy keeping her eyes on the road

Sheldon was puzzled at her behaviour, apart from talking to him, Amy hadn't even looked at him, the drive to the Zoo didn't take long and once they were parked up Sheldon paid for Amy and himself and entered the Zoo, he linked his hand with Amy's and they discussed what they wanted to see first while they walked around

"I know you like Koalas and I have been around Monkeys all week, so perhaps the koalas first" suggested Amy

"Good choice" smiled Sheldon, now that he was in contact with Amy he felt happy, he hadn't seen her in person since Tuesday which to him felt like far too long when all he wanted to do was be alone with her

After a couple hours at the Zoo, they left and made their way back to the car

"Do you want to go anywhere for lunch? Asked Sheldon

"I like your suggestion of going back to your place" replied Amy

"Oh goodie, I mean that's excellent" replied Sheldon excitedly before pulling himself together

Amy laughed and gave him a quick hug before starting the car and driving back to Los Robles

They arrived back at the apartment to find Leonard and Penny cuddling on the sofa watching TV

"Hi you two, how was the Zoo? Asked Leonard

"Very satisfactory thank you" replied Sheldon

"Hi bestie" said Amy when saw Penny

"Hey Ames, I'm not staying long as I have to go to work shortly" replied Penny

"Amy I am going to make a cheese omelette, I trust that is ok for you? Asked Sheldon

"Yes thank you" replied Amy noticing he had gone back to his usual behaviour now that he was around other people

"Amy I am not working Friday if you want to have girls night? Asked Penny

"I can't confirm anything at the moment, maybe we can move it to Saturday?

"That might work" replied Penny noticing that while Sheldon was in the kitchen he kept glancing back at Amy

"Amy did you want a drink? Asked Sheldon

"Just water for now, thank you" replied Amy smiling at him

"Ok, I better love you and leave you all" said Penny

"Bye bestie" said Amy as Leonard walked out with her and kissed her in the hallway and then came back in

"I am off out to the Comic Book store with Raj, see you guys later" said Leonard disappearing out of the door

"Lunch is ready" said Sheldon placing the plates down on the kitchen bench, Amy went and sat down opposite Sheldon and took a bite of the omelette

"This is delicious, perhaps you should cook for me more often" said Amy taking another bite

"I would like to get the chance to Amy" replied Sheldon

"You will" said Amy winking at him

After lunch they moved over to the sofa and cuddled together for a few minutes

"I want to go over the schedule, no way can I last three months before we have a proper kiss, in fact I probably wont even last two weeks" said Sheldon

"The only person putting you under any pressure to do this right now is you Sheldon, I am happy to wait" replied Amy

"Yes but what I am saying is, why wait when it's what we both want?

"Because kissing can lead to more things and those things I don't think you are ready for" replied Amy

"Well the other things, whatever they maybe we can lead up to, I just want to kiss you Amy"

"Ok, what sort of kiss? Like the one you gave me on Tuesday? Or actual making out?

"Oh I don't know" replied Sheldon in frustration

"Can I suggest something?

"Yes of course by all means" replied Sheldon

"We start by timing ourselves and taking a break, then when we feel ready we kiss again, you may not be ready for the desire that will build up inside you when we actually kiss" suggested Amy

"Can we start today?

"No I will give you some time to think about it and maybe you should read that book Leonard and Penny got you"

"Give me some time? Amy you have already said that you are busy this week and I probably won't see you until Saturday at the earliest, how can I wait until then?

"Because if you feel you are ready by Saturday then we can go ahead with the kissing experiment"

"It wont be an experiment Amy, it will be the real thing" replied Sheldon

"I have no doubts that it will be, now I can't promise anything but I will hopefully be able to make our date on Thursday, you can give me an answer then ok?

"Amy I must say for somebody who wants to have their base desires with me you are being very reluctant in doing so"

"Not reluctant, just looking out for your needs Sheldon, I have to go shortly would you like to cuddle again?

"Yes" replied Sheldon taking Amy in his arms and stroking her hair, Amy used her free hand to lift Sheldon's top and draw circles on his stomach

"Amy" moaned Sheldon

"Yes Sheldon?

"Anymore of that and I wont be responsible for my own actions" replied Sheldon, Amy looked at him and he had his head back and eyes closed enjoying the sensation

"You are probably feeling the same way I feel Sheldon when you play with my hair but I can stop" Amy removed her hand from his stomach but Sheldon stopped her from doing that, so she resumed caressing his tummy, it hadn't gone unnoticed that he was very aroused and she was carefully avoiding that area

"Ok I really have to go now, I am due at my mothers for dinner, perhaps you would like to come?

"Another time perhaps" replied Sheldon

"Ok, I will speak to you in the week Sheldon" said Amy she got up and retrieved her bag from the armchair, Sheldon quickly stood up and gave her a hug before releasing her and walking down to her car with her

Before Amy got into the car, Sheldon leant down to kiss her cheek and made her promise to call him when she had returned home later that day

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**M rated **_

The following week passed quickly, Amy was busy on the final week of the study and again was unable to meet Sheldon, they had Skyped every night though to chat about their respective days and on Friday evening, Amy invited Sheldon over to her apartment for brunch on Saturday morning, he accepted her invitation immediately and asked Leonard to drive him over

Amy had gone out to get ingredients for brunch and returned home, she was busy in the kitchen when Sheldon arrived and knocked in his regular way

"Good morning Sheldon, please come in" said Amy

"Thank you Amy, I must say I am very happy to be here, I know we have Skyped but it's not the same as being with you" replied Sheldon giving Amy his greeting hug

"If you would like to take a seat at the table the food will be ready shortly" said Amy taking his bag and jacket

"We have time for cuddling beforehand surely? Asked Sheldon

"Ok hang on a moment" replied Amy

Amy went over to the kitchen and turned the heat down on the bacon grilling and returned to the sofa where Sheldon now was, she sat down next to him and Sheldon pulled her into his arms and held her tight, then breathed in her scent, he turned her head to look at him and they shared a moment of eye coitus while Sheldon stroked Amy's face, she smiled at him, the same smile that made his tummy flip and he immediately became aroused

"I have made my decision about kissing" said Sheldon breaking the moment

"Excellent, I think we should eat first before doing anything" replied Amy

"I agree, I skipped breakfast so I am hungry" said Sheldon releasing Amy so she could finish the food off

"I am glad you are hungry, I have cooked bacon and eggs, I have muffins and waffles as well"

"All sounds good to me" replied Sheldon

"Take a seat and you will be served" said Amy bringing over a pot of tea and two cups

After breakfast, Sheldon helped her to wash and dry up and they returned to the sofa, Amy mindful of what was going to happen, suddenly felt nervous and made a suggestion

"Do you fancy going for a walk?

"No, I want to be here with you" replied Sheldon

"Ok, so you said you made a decision?

"Yes, I want to go ahead with the kissing experiment" replied Sheldon

"That's good news, now is there anywhere you wouldn't like me to touch while we are kissing?

"How do you mean?

"Well when we are kissing it will lead to fondling and caressing each other, I just wanted to make sure you are ok with that"

"I think the question should be are you ok with that? I don't know that I can control where my hands will go once we are kissing" replied Sheldon

"Ok, the first kiss then, how do you wish to proceed? asked Amy

"Like this" replied Sheldon

He brought Amy back into his arms and softly kissed her on the lips, Amy kissed him back and placed her hands around his neck to kiss him deeper, the kiss went on with Sheldon stroking her back, Sheldon was the first to break away a few minutes later

"Well I think that went well" said Sheldon breathlessly

"Yes I quite agree" replied Amy, she was flush in the face and wanted more but was trying to hold back

"I see what you mean about how it can lead to more things" added Sheldon

Amy smiled at him and leaned forward to take a sip of water before sitting demurely back in the sofa

"I want to kiss you again, just like we did" said Sheldon

"Ok this time I think we should set a timer, perhaps for 5 minutes of kissing and erm fondling" replied Amy indicating his arousal

"Vixen" muttered Sheldon he shifted his weight so he was more comfortable and indicated for Amy to sit on his lap with her legs across the sofa, Amy reached over for her phone and set the alarm for 5 minutes time

Once Amy was sitting on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leant into kiss him, Sheldon responded and kissed her back, this time felt more intense to the both of them and Sheldon moved his hands under Amy' top, she froze for a moment and stopped kissing before relaxing back into the kiss as Sheldon caressed her stomach and then moved his hand up to her breasts

Ding Ding Ding went the alarm

"Darn it" exclaimed Sheldon

"We can ignore it" replied Amy kissing him back

"No we have to stop" replied Sheldon

"Who says?

"We agreed Amy, I am losing control here"

"Ok, perhaps we should take a little break" replied Amy moving off Sheldon' lap and sitting next to him again, Sheldon took her hand and kissed it

"Thank you"

"How was that kiss for you? Did you enjoy it?

"Amy, you can see how much I enjoyed it" replied Sheldon indicating his erection through his trousers

"Oh yes, well for the record I thought it was probably the best thing I have done" replied Amy, she was still flushed from the kiss and noticed Sheldon's eyes were dilated

"I wouldn't disagree with that"

Sheldon went off to the bathroom so Amy switched the TV on and flicked through the channels, finding nothing interesting to watch, she switched to a music channel and sat back on the sofa with her eyes closed listening to the music, a few minutes later she felt Sheldon pass behind her, he leant over the back of the sofa and kissed her neck then turned her head to kiss her

"Welcome back" said Amy smiling at him

"I was only gone a couple of minutes" replied Sheldon settling back in to the sofa next to her

"Do you have plans for the rest of the day?

"Only doing my laundry tonight, what about you?

"Nothing, so we can enjoy each others company until you have to leave"

"Would you like to come with me whilst I do my laundry and keep me company? Asked Sheldon

"I think I would like that" replied Amy

"I want to kiss you again now" said Sheldon

"Go ahead" replied Amy smiling at him

"This time perhaps set the alarm for 10 minutes, I feel ready for longer" said Sheldon

"Sure" Amy set the alarm and turned to Sheldon, he pulled her in close and they kissed again, the kiss started off slowly with them gently caressing each other, the kiss soon became very passionate with both of them moaning in excitement and desire for each other, in no time at all the alarm went off again

"Darn it" said Sheldon again

"That was even more better than what we did before" commented Amy

"Yes I agree and therein lies the problem" replied Sheldon

"How do you mean?

"I adore kissing you but it makes me want to do more, I want to feel your body on mine" replied Sheldon

"Well we can make out while still doing that" said Amy

"How?

"Like this" replied Amy she lay down on the sofa and indicated for Sheldon to get on top of her, which he did, she kissed him and grabbed his bottom to pull him into her and immediately he started to grind against her before coming to his senses and getting off her

"Amy that's way too intense for me, I thought I was ready for more but I just feel scared that it may not end at kissing"

"That's ok and I apologise for doing that"

"No don't apologise, I knew what I was doing, it's too soon for coitus"

"We were not going to have coitus Sheldon" replied Amy shaking her head at him

"It felt like it, can we just go back to kissing?

"Of course, I just need another glass of water" replied Amy going back to the kitchen

"I will have one as well" said Sheldon following her, Amy took his glass off him and using the bottled water in her fridge, filled his glass up and passed it to him, he took it and placed it on the counter instead

"You don't want it?

"Oh I do but while we are here, perhaps we can kiss here? I want to try different ways and standing up kissing seems safer than grinding against you on the sofa" replied Sheldon

"Ok" Amy put her own glass next to Sheldon's as he stepped towards her, he pressed against her and wrapped his arms around her waist and leant down to kiss her

They stopped kissing some time later with Sheldon feeling even more desire and arousal for Amy than before

"Amy I think we need a break from the kissing, I mean I don't want to stop kissing you but it is going to lead somewhere that I don't know I am ready for"

"Ok not a problem" smiled Amy she took a sip from her water and returned to the sofa

"I think we should go now, I need to do my pre-soaking, perhaps we can get a takeaway on the way, I will see if Leonard wants anything as well"

"Sure, I also suggest making a new schedule for kissing and what else you feel can be achieved, I know you don't want to do coitus just yet but there are other things we can do in time" replied Amy

"Oh I think we will be kissing a lot now" said Sheldon sitting back down next to her and putting his arms around her shoulders

"Good I am glad, I hope you don't feel I am pushing you too quickly?

"No you are not, I have desires and I know you do to, this is why I wanted to progress and we are doing that together in a mutually agreed fashion" replied Sheldon

"Ok, come on then, lets be going" said Amy

_**Next Chapter up soon**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Glad that everybody is enjoying the story**_

_**Thanks for reviews, follows and comments elsewhere**_

_**Still on same day as previous chapter**_

Sheldon and Amy returned to his apartment, they discovered that Leonard was not home, so Sheldon made Amy and himself some tea before he invited her in to his bedroom while he sorted out laundry out

Amy followed him and sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs over to reveal a lot of thigh, Sheldon glanced at her legs, gulped and turned quickly to his laundry basket

"How long does it usually take you to do laundry?

"A couple of hours sometimes less, sometimes I take music down with me but this week I have something much better" replied Sheldon

"Oh, what's that? Asked Amy

"You of course" replied Sheldon coming back to the bed and sitting down with her and took her hands to hold and caress

"That's very sweet" replied Amy smiling at him

"I propose another kissing experiment" said Sheldon after a moment of eye coitus

"Ok, shall we go to the lounge and the sofa? Asked Amy starting to stand

"No!" Sheldon pulled her back down on to the bed

"Here?

"Yes, perhaps we can lay down on the bed to kiss, side by side of course, that way there is no danger of me grinding" replied Sheldon

"That suits me, are we having timed kisses again?

"Well its only 6pm so I still have a while until my regularly scheduled laundry time, so let's see how it goes" replied Sheldon

"You also know that you can just kiss me without proposing an experiment?

"Yes but I need to be in control Amy" replied Sheldon

"Very well, shall we proceed?

"Yes"

"I will set the alarm for 15 minutes anyway" said Amy doing just that

They both moved up to the head of the bed, Sheldon rearranged the pillows so that they would be comfortable and they lay on their sides smiling at each other for a moment, Sheldon then pulled Amy into his arms, they entwined their legs before they started to kiss, the kissing became very intense and for the first time Amy took the initiative by using her tongue to search for Sheldon's, he stopped kissing her for a moment and then decided he didn't mind it and did the same with their tongues searching each other, Sheldon was already aroused and his lust for Amy was like nothing he had experienced before, Amy had already put her hands down the back of his trousers and was caressing his butt and making him push harder against her, he moaned in delight as she removed her hands from the back of his pants and reached into his boxers to caress his erection

Ding ding ding went the alarm

Sheldon made a groaning noise and rolled over onto his back, his erection became very prominent, both of them were flush in the face and panting from exertion

"Amy I don't want to stop kissing you, just reset the alarm"

"Are you sure?

"Yes do it for 20 this time" replied Sheldon

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to take care of this? Asked Amy cupping his erection

"Not on the schedule yet" moaned Sheldon rolling back on to his side and stroking Amy's face he peppered her with little kisses, Amy moaned lustily at Sheldon being in control of the kissing and relaxed into the kiss and they resumed cuddling and fondling, they were interrupted by somebody shouting from the lounge

"Sheldon where are you? Called Leonard coming to his room

"Don't come in here Leonard" shouted Sheldon quickly, he was too late however as he realised the bedroom door was wide open and Leonard had a birds eye view of the Shamy entwined on the bed

"Oh sorry" said Leonard quickly leaving the room

"Sheldon you stay here and I will talk to him" said Amy she got off the bed and rearranged her skirt which had risen up and walked to the lounge

"Hi Amy, sorry about that, Raj and Howard are coming over for an impromptu games night and I was going to order Chinese if Sheldon wanted any, but I guess you two have other things going on" said Leonard

"I think Chinese would be nice, Sheldon and I are going to do laundry soon" replied Amy as Sheldon walked uncomfortably into the room, his arousal still evident through his trousers, Leonard averted his eyes and looked elsewhere

"I agree with Amy, Chinese is fine, but I wont be joining in the games, I have other things to do" replied Sheldon looking at Amy

"I shall get the usual then and I am glad you two are enjoying each other and I mean that" said Leonard picking up his car keys and walking to the door

"Thank you Leonard, I must resume sorting my laundry now" said Sheldon taking Amy's hand and leading her back to the bedroom, then shutting and locking the door

Amy sat down on the bed expecting Sheldon to start sorting his laundry, instead of picked Amy up and placed on her the bed before mounting her and kissing her deeply and moving rhythmically against her body

"Amy I need you" whispered Sheldon hoarsely he kissed her again and then buried his head in her neck, breathing in her scent, Amy grabbed his butt and pushed him deeper into her body and rocked with him

"Oh my god" shouted Sheldon when Amy finally gripped on to his erection and started to pump it, realising he was out of his depth he grabbed Amy's hand and stopped her

"What's wrong?

"I am being led by my desires for you and also the mess if I ejaculate over your hands, I can't do it" said Sheldon rolling off Amy and jumping off the bed he started to pace the room in agitation

"Sheldon I am sorry, but calm down we wont do anything else until you are comfortable with it, now I am going to the bathroom to freshen up" Amy was feeling very red and hot in the face, she noticed Sheldon was having similar effects from the kissing

"Amy don't leave me" said Sheldon suddenly

"I will be in the bathroom, I am not leaving you" Amy stopped him pacing and gave him a hug

"You are beautiful you know that? You are so patient when I keep stopping"

"Thank you, also I know there is no need to rush the stages, now you finish collecting your laundry and I will meet you in the lounge" replied Amy quickly going to the bathroom

A few minutes later they walked down to the laundry room together, Sheldon set about putting different items in the machines and afterwards went back to Amy who was resting against a wall, checking her phone

"Thanks for joining me in here tonight, I know it's not the best date location ever" said Sheldon

"Happy to spend time anywhere with you Sheldon" Amy smiled the smile that made Sheldon's insides flip over and he swooped down to kiss her again

They were so busy kissing that they didn't realise they had an audience until they heard wolf whistles

"Way to go Shamy" said Penny grinning at them

They broke apart and Amy smiled at her friend

"Hey bestie"

"Penny what are you doing here? Asked Sheldon hoping she would take the hint and leave

"It's your usual laundry time and Leonard has arrived back with the Chinese, I am just passing the message on

"Thank you, Amy and I will be up shortly" replied Sheldon pointedly

"So this is what's been going on the past few weeks, I don't understand why you are trying to hide it though" said Penny

"We are not hiding it, Penny you fail to realise that this is still new for Amy and I and we would appreciate you not spreading this around" said Sheldon sternly

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, Amy how did you get him to be so horny?

"Penny stop pestering Amy, when she is ready to tell you the how's and when's she will tell you" Sheldon was getting annoyed with Penny and walking towards her, he backed her out of the room and shut the door and locked it, he turned back to Amy who in his eyes was looking very foxy, she had moved over to the table and was sitting cross legged on it and showing a lot of leg

"I don't know how I am going to keep my hands off you when we return upstairs, everybody will be there" moaned Sheldon

"I think we will be able to control ourselves up there" replied Amy as his washing finished, he moved the laundry over to the tumble dryer and returned back to Amy

"I highly doubt it but we will see" said Sheldon

Some time later, the laundry was completed and they returned to the apartment

"Sheldon I left your food warming in the oven, I wasn't sure how long you would be" said Leonard

"Thank you Leonard, gentlemen" replied Sheldon acknowledging Raj and Howard and not looking at Penny

When Amy followed him to the bedroom, all eyes watched in surprise

"Why is Amy going to Sheldon's bedroom? Asked Raj

"Probably to help with the laundry I guess" replied Leonard trying not to give anything away

In the bedroom, Amy and Sheldon had pounced on each other and after a few minutes kissing made their way back to the lounge, Sheldon gave Amy her food and they sat down on the sofa together and while the boys were playing games they kept sneaking looks at each other, this didn't go unnoticed by Penny, the boys were playing a car racing game and when Amy finished eating she took over controls and beat everybody at their own game

Later on after Raj and Howard had left, Leonard had gone over to Penny's after Penny made Amy promised to meet her and Bernadette on Sunday for brunch, Amy and Sheldon were cuddling and kissing on the couch

"Sheldon I have to go" said Amy reluctantly

"When will I see you again?

"Perhaps I can come over tomorrow after brunch? You guys are playing paintball anyway" replied Amy

"Come over but take me back to your place" suggested Sheldon

"Sure, it's a date and thank you for a wonderful day" replied Amy

"No, thank you Amy" said Sheldon they kissed again for a few minutes before Amy removed herself from Sheldon and left the apartment

Sheldon who had been in arousal for most of the day, decided there was only one way to sort the problem and afterwards made a list of suggestions for Amy to go over the next day

_**Next chapter soon**_


	10. Chapter 10

On Sunday morning Amy went to brunch with Penny and Bernadette, only Penny was at the café when she arrived and she immediately began questioning Amy about what she saw in the laundry room

"Amy I don't want to pry but if you want to talk then I am here for you ok?

"Thank you bestie, but for now Sheldon and I have things covered, we are going along nicely"

"It was a surprise to see you both like that, is he a good kisser? Penny

"I know what you are doing and it's not going to work" replied Amy realising that Penny was trying to fish for details

"Well you looked like you were enjoying yourselves anyway" said Penny as Bernadette appeared and that particular conversation ended

After brunch Amy followed Penny in her car back to the apartment block, she followed her up the stairs and knocked on the door of 4a, Sheldon answered still in his paint ball gear and splattered in paint

"Hi Amy, we got back about 5 minutes ago, come in and wait while I get changed" said Sheldon

"Thank you, bestie you coming in? asked Amy to Penny who was hovering behind her

"Yes, Leonard and I are going out to the movies this afternoon before I have my evening shift" replied Penny walking in

"Leonard is currently in the shower, so take a seat" said Sheldon, he went to the kitchen and busied himself making drinks and bringing them over to Amy and Penny

"Thank you Sheldon" said Amy smiling at him

"Oh stop with the politeness, just kiss him hello already" exclaimed Penny

"Penny, if you wish to stay then please stop with the comments" said Sheldon shaking his head at her

"Don't worry, I have to go and get myself ready for Leonard anyway, bye" replied Penny walking out of the apartment

"Amy I would hug you but I don't want to get paint over you"

"That's ok, we can wait" replied Amy

"Sheldon I am done in the shower" said Leonard exiting the bathroom in a towel and going to this room

"I won't be long" said Sheldon bending down to kiss Amy and going to the bathroom

Twenty minutes later Sheldon was ready, he sat down on the sofa with her and Amy thought he smelled delicious and was having trouble keeping her hands to herself which led to her making a decision

"Shall we go to the Science Museum?

"No we are going to your place where we can go over the schedule, after yesterday I believe that I am ready for more"

"Ready for more? Sheldon we have only had one day of kissing, you had intense feelings when we got too close and jumped away from me, I don't think you are ready for more just yet" replied Amy

"Amy I thought you wanted progress?

"I do but I want to enjoy the stages, I don't want to rush, I am not ready for more and you are not either" replied Amy

"Shall we just go? Asked Sheldon standing up and collecting his bag and putting his laptop in it

"Come on then" said Amy wondering if she had annoyed him, she started to stand up from the sofa

"Wait" Sheldon, he joined her on the sofa and taking in her arms, he kissed her and stroked her face before pulling her up and hugging her, Amy could only look at him smiling at the intensity of the kiss, Sheldon apparently was becoming a quick and skilled kisser

They arrived back at her apartment where Sheldon spoke to Amy

"It seems that after months of me not wanting to do anything physical, I am now racing ahead of you and I realise that and I don't want to force you in to something your not comfortable with, so for now we will continue just kissing and fondling"

"Can we agree that if either of us want to go further we talk about it? Added Amy

"Yes of course"

"Good, now would you like anything to eat or drink? Asked Amy going to the kitchen

"Just water if you have it" replied Sheldon

Amy returned with the water and placed it on the coffee table, she was very aware that just her very presence was causing Sheldon to be aroused for her

"No need to sit down" said Sheldon standing up and leading her to the bedroom

"Are we timing today?

"No lets see how it goes, if we feel overwhelmed then we stop also there are no boundaries" replied Sheldon

Sheldon took her hand and placed it on his erection, Amy cupped it and then gently squeezed it, Sheldon's response was primal at her touch, he made a growling sound and walked Amy backwards to bed where they lay down together and got straight down to kissing, the only noise in the room was of them panting and moaning at each others touch,, Sheldon moved on top of Amy and forgetting about his no grinding rule, he and Amy started to rock against each other, pushing his arousal against her, he lifted her skirt and ran his hands up her legs but stopped short of going any further, Amy scratched his back as he kissed and pressed against her, she then squeezed his butt causing him to moan in delight and kiss her neck before stopping the kiss and staring intently at her

"You ok? Asked Amy when he made no move to kiss her again

"Yes, just enjoying the view" replied Sheldon, Amy blushed and leaned up to start the kiss again, soon they were rolling around the bed, Amy found herself on top of Sheldon, her skirt was ridden up and Sheldon's trousers became rolled down, only his boxers were keeping their genitals apart but it didn't stop them from grinding against each other, Amy took Sheldon's hand and guided it to her knickers

"No Amy I can't not yet" said Sheldon suddenly

"Ok that's fine" replied Amy smiling at him

"Can we stop for a moment?

"Of course" replied Amy she rolled over Sheldon and sat with her back to the headboard, Sheldon joined her and took her hands in his

"I don't want to hide our progress from people, its too hard, pardon the pun" said Sheldon

Amy laughed and kissed him briefly

"We shouldn't have to hide it either, we have proved just now that we can control ourselves when the other takes things a little too far" replied Amy

"Also just because I say we don't have to hide it, doesn't mean we are going to have constant public displays of affection, I will not be comfortable with that" said Sheldon

"I shall let you lead on that Sheldon, also if anybody questions us, just act like its been happening all the time" replied Amy

"I do like that suggestion" said Sheldon

"We can try it out at the Cheesecake Factory on Tuesday then" suggested Amy she dared herself to reach into his trousers and play with his arousal again

"We can indeed" said Sheldon leaning back and closing his eyes in elation at Amy's touch

"Would you like me to continue?

"Yes it feels good" replied Sheldon he opened his eyes and turned to Amy and kissed her again, he ran his hands through her hair and down to her chest and lifting her top, then reaching for her breasts, he started to fondle them, this made him mad with desire as Amy pumped his erection, he kissed her harder, then manoeuvred Amy so she was now under him, he moved against her, lust and desire driving him mad

Bang Bang Bang came from the front door

"Damn! Who is that? Exclaimed Sheldon

"I don't know but sort yourself out, go to the bathroom and I will answer it, you come out of the bathroom and act surprised to see whoever it is" replied Amy getting off the bed and after rearranging her clothing and making sure her hair was ok, went off to answer the door

"Hi there, we are collecting old clothes for charity, would you be interested today? Asked the man showing her his ID card

"Not today thank you" replied Amy going to shut the door

"If you are busy please take our card and think about it" said the man passing her a card

"Thanks" said Amy shutting the door and plonking herself down on the couch, Sheldon reappeared

"Who was it?

"Just some charity collection" replied Amy taking a long drink of her water

"Ok" Sheldon looked at his watch and realised he had some work to do "I have to go, I am a little behind schedule on a project I am working on"

"The one with Kripke?

"Yes" replied Sheldon

"I will drive you back" said Amy looking around for her car keys

"Thank you, I think Thursday for our date we can go to the Science Museum like you said before, I don't want to lose sight of what our entire relationship is about"

"That works for me" replied Amy

"Come here" said Sheldon giving her a hug

"Your good at hugs now Sheldon"

"That's down to you Amy, I wouldn't of been able to do this without your support" replied Sheldon

"That you will always have Sheldon" said Amy picking up her car keys and leading Sheldon out to the car

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cheers for reviews and follows, all appreciated**_

_**Very M rated chapter - smutty stuff happens**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Tuesday at 6pm was the groups regularly scheduled meal at the Cheesecake factory, Amy had planned to meet Sheldon there but instead met him at Caltech as they wanted to arrive together, Sheldon hopped into her car and greeted her with a kiss

"Remember just act normal, we will go in holding hands like its normal" said Amy

"Got it" replied Sheldon as Amy set off towards the diner

"How was your day anyway?

"Productive but I keep thinking about you all the time now" replied Sheldon

"Same here, luckily I only have brain dissections this week to go over and a few lectures" said Amy turning to smile at him

"I told Leonard about our plan, he's very good at advice, I don't know why I didn't take him up on it before" said Sheldon

"Maybe you didn't need to before" replied Amy as they pulled up to the Cheesecake factory car park

They did as they said they would and walked hand in hand to the table, where everybody else was, greetings were exchanged and Amy and Sheldon sat down next to each other still holding hands, the waiter came over before anybody could ask what was going on and took the orders, Penny again wasn't working and had organised with the chef for Sheldon's regular meal, Sheldon and Amy however only had eyes for each other and were talking quietly which annoyed the others who couldn't hear

"What's going on with you two? Asked Howard

"We are talking like most couples talk" replied Sheldon turning back to Amy and putting his arm around her, 5 pairs of eyes followed the arm as it rested on Amy's back and she turned to smile at Sheldon and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Since when did you two start with all the hugging and kissing? Asked Howard again

"Since always, Howard I suggest you get your eyes tested, I don't see what the fuss is about" replied Sheldon

Howard started to say something and was stopped by Bernadette, the waiter brought the meals over and the subject was changed, although Sheldon and Amy found themselves under close scrutiny, they were also the first to finish and after paying their share of the bill left the restaurant as Sheldon had something very important to do with Amy, they drove back to his apartment and went straight to the bedroom

"It might only have been two days but I need you Amy Farrah Fowler" said Sheldon as they lay down kissing and cuddling

"I feel the same Sheldon" replied Amy

"I want to do more every time I see you" said Sheldon he mounted Amy and started to grind against her, then fondling her breasts, Amy arched her back in pleasure at his touch and moaned in delight

"Would you like to stay at my place overnight? Asked Amy suddenly

"When? Asked Sheldon

"Well you can do your laundry and I can wait with you and drive you back to my place" replied Amy

"That does seem like a good idea, I think we should make it a regular thing" said Sheldon resuming the kissing

"Still ok Thursday for Science Museum? Asked Amy stroking Sheldon's stomach

"Yes, keep doing that" replied Sheldon kissing her again

On Friday, the girls had a girly night in at Penny's apartment, while the boys played video games, Amy after spending a wonderful evening with Sheldon Thursday decided she would talk to her girlfriends after Bernadette made a comment about Amy and Sheldon being all touchy feeley with each other

"Ok look, Sheldon and I are making progress, neither of us want to rush things too much and for the last couple of weeks it's been working well for us"

"But why did you feel you have to hide it? Asked Bernadette

"Because it's new for us and we wanted to keep that for ourselves for now, Sheldon is staying at my place tomorrow" replied Amy

"He's staying over? In your bed? Asked Penny in surprise

"Yes, I don't see why not, we are comfortable with each other enough to sleep in the same bed together without having coitus" replied Amy

"Whose idea was that? Asked Penny again clearly flabbergasted at this news

"Well I invited him and suggested I would stay here with him while he did his laundry and drive him back" replied Amy

"Well good for you Amy, just do what's best for your relationship" said Bernadette

"What do you mean you're not going to have coitus? How do you know? Asked Penny

"Because we have a schedule for doing things that we are comfortable with, coitus can wait"

"What are you comfortable at the moment then? Asked Penny

"This is why I didn't want to talk about it, Sheldon and I know when to stop basically" replied Amy pointedly trying to end that particular bit of conversation and taking a long drink of wine

"But what about desires? Surely you must feel something for him when you are in the throes of passion? Asked Penny again

"Yes, we both feel something for each other" replied Amy smirking

"Ok, well as long as you know what you are doing, talk to me if you need advice" said Penny

Amy had to work on Saturday morning and then had errands to run in the afternoon, she finally arrived at 4a at 6pm with Pizza for her and Sheldon, Sheldon let her in immediately

"Come through to the bedroom I am just sorting my laundry out" said Sheldon

"Leonard not here?

"No he's at the movies with Penny, so we have the place all to ourselves" replied Sheldon taking her to the bedroom, Amy could see no sign of any laundry being sorted out and instead saw an overnight bag on his bed

"Are you not doing laundry?

"Done it already, when you said you were busy, I thought I would do it earlier" replied Sheldon

"Ok, shall we go then?

"You don't want to stay? Asked Sheldon in surprise at her eagerness to leave

"Well we can have more privacy at my place, who knows when Leonard and Penny might come back" said Amy walking out of the bedroom and picking up the Pizza from the kitchen bench

"Ok, lets go, I have a suggestion we can talk about once we get there anyway" replied Sheldon he went back to his room collected his back and walked out with Amy

_**Some time later **_

Amy and Sheldon were relaxing on the sofa kissing and cuddling, with music playing and eating the Pizza

"I wanted to talk about something, I want you to help me out"

"Help you out? What do you mean? Asked Amy

"Help me out with this" replied Sheldon indicating his erection

"I see and how you propose we do that? Asked Amy wondering where this was going

"You have already excelled in making me horny and aroused for you and you have no problem taking control down there, I don't want to have to keep finishing the job so to speak" replied Sheldon

"Ok I understand, would you like me to do that now or later? Asked Amy

"Oh I think now, although we don't have to do it straight away" replied Sheldon he got up from the sofa and walked her to the bedroom

"Perhaps you can do the same for me afterwards" said Amy rather forwardly

"I would be delighted to" replied Sheldon smiling at her

They lay down on the bed together and resumed kissing and before long, Sheldon had mounted Amy and was grinding against her, Amy wrapped her legs around his bottom and pulled him harder into her body and moved against his body with him

"Amy I think I'm ready" said Sheldon some time later, both of them hot and red faced with lust for each other

Sheldon moved so that Amy can gain easier access to his erection and removed his trousers and boxers, Amy's eyes went saucer like at the size of this manhood, she kissed Sheldon again and then gripped his arousal and pumped it hard, Sheldon moaned in ecstasy at what Amy was doing to him and bucked against her hand, they were still kissing when Sheldon made a guttural sounding noise and started to shake next to Amy, he released his load over Amy's hands and lay back on the bed staring into space looking shocked

"You ok Sheldon? Asked Amy worriedly at his lack of movement, then reaching over for some tissues to clear up

"Amy Farrah Fowler that was amazing, way better than when I have to do it, I think you can help me all the time from now on" said Sheldon finally looking at her

"So no regrets? Amy had to ask the question

"Regrets? Of course not but I don't like the stickiness, thank you for cleaning up, I know it's not pleasant"

"Oh I don't know, oh look there is still some left on my hand" said Amy putting her hand to her mouth and licking the spot that still had stuff left on it

Sheldon looked at her in surprise, his brain started to whir regarding other ways that Amy could help him

"I know I promised I would do something back for you and I will, I just need a few minutes" said Sheldon

"That's ok we have all night" replied Amy saucily

"Vixen" muttered Sheldon pulling Amy into his arms and cuddling her, without realising it both of them dozed off together and Sheldon was the first to wake an hour later, he looked down at Amy and kissed her awake

"What time is it?

"Just after 9" replied Sheldon

"I am going to make some tea if you want some?

"Tea? Amy I just want to stay here with you not drink tea" replied Sheldon holding tightly on to her

They continued to kiss and cuddle, Sheldon moved his hands down to Amy's legs and caressed them, he started to remove Amy's underwear when he discovered how wet she was, Amy encouraged him to go further by pushing his hand into her and using his fingers he found her clit and started to rub and arouse it, Amy thought she was going to explode, she had waves of pleasure running through her body and Sheldon was rubbing faster and harder, this made Amy buck against his hand and grab his face and kiss him hard

"Oh Sheldon" screamed Amy as her orgasm took hold of her body, Sheldon removed his hand and held her while she moaned, quivered and shook beneath her, he thought it was the horniest thing he had ever seen

A few minutes later Amy had recovered and was laying in Sheldon's arms

"That was unreal, amazing" commented Amy

"Am glad I could do that for you, I hope I did it right"

"You more than did it right, very skilled for a first timer" replied Amy giving him a little kiss

"Evidently so are you" said Sheldon

"Sheldon there is something I need to say to you and I hope you are not scared off when I say it"

"You love me" replied Sheldon matter of factly

"Um, what? I mean, how did you know? Amy was struggling with words

"It's obvious, you wouldn't of stuck around and agreed to my agreements for so long if you didn't and for the record I love you too" replied Sheldon

"So me loving you doesn't scare you? You're not going to avoid me after what we just did? Asked Amy trying to clarify their current status

"No it doesn't scare me and no I won't be avoiding you"

"I think this calls for a celebration" said Amy she untangled herself from Sheldon and went to the kitchen, Sheldon followed her

"What sort of celebration? Amy I don't want to be one of those couples that are all hippy dippy around other people" said Sheldon

"Sheldon relax" Amy took a bottle of champagne from the fridge and poured it into two glasses

"Would you like to explain? Because I am confused here" said Sheldon

"Yes, to us and long may it continue" replied Amy clinking glasses with him

"Well I won't say no to that" said Sheldon leaning down to kiss her

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for reviews**_

_**Still same day as previous chapter**_

_**Some M-rated stuff happens**_

There was not much sleep to be had between Sheldon and Amy that night, there was more kissing and fondling and more of Amy helping Sheldon, they eventually fell asleep spooning and still in their day clothes

Sheldon was the first to wake at 10am on Sunday morning, he kissed Amy's neck which made her wake up, she turned to look at him

"Morning Sheldon"

"Morning Amy" Sheldon took her head in his hands and kissed her, he liked taking control of the kissing and it drove Amy wild, she could already feel that he was aroused and reached down to caress and fondle his erection

"So, what would you like to do today? Asked Amy in between kisses

"Oh I think you know" replied Sheldon giving her the answer by kissing her again

"As wonderful as that seems, I am also very hungry, can I make a suggestion?

"Of course" Sheldon kissed her again

"Let me get breakfast ready and you can take a shower, then after breakfast you can wash up and then I will shower and then we can decide what we want to do" suggested Amy

"Oh I already know what I want to do" Sheldon lifted Amy's top and for the first time started to suck on her nipples

"Oh Sheldon" mumbled Amy in delight, she grabbed his head and arched her back at the feeling, Amy guided Sheldon's hand down to her wetness and he proceeded to rock her world

"I think we can abandon the schedule, apart from actual coitus because I think we can enjoy ourselves just as well without that just yet, but it will happen I just don't know when" said Sheldon afterwards

"Well we are practically having it anyway, when we grind against each other I can almost feel you inside of me" Amy shivered at the thought of being pummelled by her boyfriend

"Believe me, I feel the same, ok I will go shower"

"There are spare towels in the cupboard for you" said Amy giving him a kiss

"Perhaps one day soon, we won't be showering alone" replied Sheldon winking at her

Amy smiled at him and stroked his face before getting out of the bed and going to the kitchen

On Saturday Amy had been to the grocery store to pick up ingredients for breakfast, she set about making a cooked breakfast for Sheldon, she had just finished making them tea when Sheldon emerged dressed only in a towel, Amy thought he looked incredibly sexy, she greeted him with a kiss and noticed the towel had a noticeable bulge

"Amy you need to help me again, it always feels better when you do it" said Sheldon

"Ok let me just put the food in the oven to keep warm and I will be with you, go through to the bedroom" replied Amy giving him another kiss

An hour later, breakfast had been had and both of them spent time making the other come to orgasm, Amy could have happily spent all day in bed making out with Sheldon but suggested they go out instead and also suggested he sleep over again

"Ok but I will need to go back home and get another change of clothes" replied Sheldon

"Let's go now then" said Amy

They arrived back at 4a to find Leonard and Penny watching a movie on TV

"Hey you two, how was the sleepover? Asked Penny

"Well there wasn't much sleeping going on" replied Amy happily

Penny looked at her and saw she was radiating happiness and Sheldon was looking less uptight

"Really, do tell" said Penny

"Why you feel you need to know every detail I will never know" said Sheldon taking his bag through to his room, Penny nudged Leonard and he went after Sheldon to talk

"So how did it go? Asked Penny once Leonard had gone

"Really well, it was a lot of fun" replied Amy sitting down in the place that Leonard had vacated

"That's not what I meant, did you have coitus?

"No but we managed to satisfy each others needs in other ways" replied Amy

"What does that even mean?

"Think about it bestie, I can't explain it to you" replied Amy as Leonard and Sheldon came back into the room

"Seeing as everybody is here, I have an announcement to make" said Sheldon

"Sheldon what are you doing? Asked Amy confused

"Not to worry Amy, I think you will like this one, actually Leonard will as well"

"I will? Asked Leonard

"Yes, Leonard if we didn't have a roommate agreement would you still drive me to work and other places and at least acknowledge that I would like a bit of structure?

"Yes of course"

"Fine" Sheldon went over to his desk draw and retrieved the agreement and immediately started to shred it

"Erm Sheldon, you want to explain? Asked Leonard as Penny and Amy looked on in surprise

"I was a tyrant to you making you sign a silly agreement, I don't know why you signed it, but as long as I know you are still happy to drive me places then we don't need it"

"Thank you is the only thing I can say right now" replied Leonard he started to get choked up, it didn't help when Sheldon stepped forward and hugged him

"Oh my god, Amy what have you done to whack-a-doodle?" exclaimed Penny in shock

"He's just letting go of some things" replied Amy smiling at Sheldon as he removed himself from Leonard

"Leonard is not the only one I don't need an agreement with" said Sheldon, he suddenly felt very brave and walked towards Amy and taking her in his arms, he proceeded to kiss her very passionately, even in front of a still stunned Leonard and Penny

"I must be dreaming" announced Penny shaking her head

"No dream Penny, I love this girl" said Sheldon when he let go of Amy

"You love her? Does Amy know this? Does Amy love you? Penny had a ton of questions and was having trouble getting them out

"Yes to all three, in fact it was Amy that said it first" replied Sheldon going back over to his desk and retrieving the relationship agreement and shredding it

Amy looked on at him proudly

"Thank you Sheldon, I will of course keep to things that are in there simply because it makes sense for both of us"

"I know you will" replied Sheldon, he was apparently the calmest person in the room as Penny kept grabbing Leonard's arm in excitement

"By the way Leonard, Sheldon is staying at my place again tonight, we just stopped by to collect more clothes, I will drop him at work in the morning" said Amy

"Wow two nights together, isn't this going a bit quick? Asked Leonard

"Leonard, we have spent the past three years going at snail pace thanks to me and the last three weeks have been amazing and I want to spend as much time as I can with Amy and she does with me" replied Sheldon he then hugged Amy and she wrapped her arms around his body and smiled happily at Leonard and Penny

"Leonard can you pinch me?

"Why?

"Because I feel like I am being punked, this isn't Sheldon and Amy, it can't be" replied Penny looking at them suspiciously

"Penny do you really think we can fake a relationship and there is this as well" said Sheldon turning round to show a noticeable bulge in his trousers

"Oh my god" shouted Penny averting her eyes

"Well you wanted proof" shrugged Sheldon, he noticed Amy was struggling to control her laughing and hugged her again

"Penny are you working today? Asked Amy

"Not until 5 as I am on the late shift, why? Replied Penny

"Just wondering and if Sheldon agrees to it, we could hang out here until then" suggested Amy

"I don't mind" replied Sheldon

"As long as you two are not going to be all over each other" said Penny

"We wont, we can control ourselves around other people" replied Amy gazing at Sheldon

Later on that day, Amy and Sheldon had returned to her apartment, both of them were feeling the effects of not much sleep, so after Amy made them both a quick meal, they relaxed in front of the TV before going to bed early, although the plan to sleep was abandoned for a make out session

_**Next chapter up soon**_

_**As this story is set around the end of season 6 and beyond, I have decided **__**NOT**__** to include Leonard going away for the summer, it won't add anything to the story**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Two months later - Beginning of August 2013**_

_**Extreme smut alert! Very M rated**_

Now that Amy and Sheldon had progressed on the physical side of their relationship, they didn't feel the need to jump on each other the minute they saw each other, they were comfortable with the fact that things were progressing and didn't need to rush into the coitus, they had also gone back to normal date nights at restaurants and ending the evenings with them kissing in the car outside Sheldon's apartment, the rest of the group soon saw for themselves the closeness they had and no longer questioned them on it, Amy and Sheldon also spent every Saturday night together alternating between Amy's apartment and Sheldon's

It was on this particular Saturday night, Amy was staying over at 4a and Leonard was at Penny's, that Sheldon informed Amy that he felt he was ready for coitus, they had been out to the movies in the afternoon and Amy had stayed with him while he did his laundry and they had a few rounds of counterfactuals before returning back to the apartment

"Amy if you are ready for coitus, then I am as well, I used to be scared of this moment but you have helped me a great deal" said Sheldon as lay down on the sofa kissing

"I am ready but can we build up to it? I mean don't just rush into the bedroom and get down to it?

"Of course, the build up to actual coitus is quite enjoyable" replied Sheldon

"Only quite? Perhaps I should make it more than quite" replied Amy reaching into his pants and pumping his arousal

"I meant fabulous" mumbled Sheldon

"Much better" smiled Amy, Sheldon moved her hand from his pants and started to grind against her, he had a desperate need for Amy at that moment and kissed her deeply

"Come on" said Sheldon a few minutes later, he picked Amy up and carried her to the bedroom

"You know this will be the first time we have seen each other completely naked, we have spent a lot of time doing stuff with various layers on" said Amy

"Well I saw you naked when I helped you bath when you were sick" replied Sheldon

"Oh yes, what did you think at the time"

"I was trying not to look too much, you Amy have a lovely body" replied Sheldon

"So do you" replied Amy, she suddenly felt nervous about undressing in front of Sheldon for some reason

"Let me help you out of those clothes" said Sheldon kissing her

"Thank you, I shall return the favour" replied Amy

With every layer that Sheldon took off Amy he kissed her and when he got to her bra, he kissed Amy for a long time before removing the bra, he took a step back to admire her breasts with very erect nipples, he leant down and taking both of them together he kissed each nipple and felt Amy shivering at his touch

"Amy your turn"

Amy did the same thing for Sheldon and pretty soon they were on the bed making out, they were both on their sides, legs entwined, Amy could feel Sheldon's erection pressing against her and wanted Sheldon inside of her but also wanted to wait a while, in the end Sheldon decided for the two of them when he moved on top of Amy and still not entering her, Amy wrapped her legs around his bottom as he pressed against her wetness, teasing her, Amy was in heaven, she had never felt like this before and Sheldon felt the same, after a very long make out session where they teased and fondled each other, Amy stopped kissing Sheldon and looked at him for a moment and gave a slight nod

"You sure?

"Very" replied Amy

Sheldon reached into his bedside cabinet to get a condom and very quickly put it on

"This may hurt but please tell me and I will stop" said Sheldon

"I will" replied Amy

Sheldon guided his erection into Amy, all the while he was looking at her face to see she was ok, he felt no barrier so continued to push in, until Amy arched her back and winced

"Stop a moment" said Amy, Sheldon stopped and then Amy relaxed so he continued

Once he was fully inside Amy, he was filled with a newfound desire running around his head, he leant down to kiss Amy and she grabbed his neck and kissed him harder as he penetrated her, sliding in and out of her wetness

"Oh Amy you are amazing" muttered Sheldon into her neck as they rocked against each other

"So are you, I don't want this moment to end" moaned Amy as she found her clit being continually aroused

"I will slow down then"

"No! Just continue as you are" replied Amy she bit her lip as her clit started to throb

This particular look of Amy's, made Sheldon penetrate her deeper and taking her breasts in his mouth, he licked and sucked them while Amy bucked against him in pleasure, some more time passed with Sheldon teasing every part of her clit and wetness and then in an explosion of noise and body shudders they both orgasmed together

"I literally have no words" said Amy a few minutes later as they recovered their breathing

"Same here other than it was amazing" replied Sheldon as they cuddled together

"Amazing yes, my brain is scrambled right now" said Amy

"I don't know about you but I need to shower now. Look how hot and sticky we are" replied Sheldon

"Shall we shower together? Asked Amy

"I think I would like that" replied Sheldon giving her a kiss

They walked to the bathroom together and Amy waited while Sheldon checked the temperature, Amy hadn't bothered to put a dressing gown on and Sheldon still thought she looked gorgeous, he got into the shower and helped Amy

"Turn around" said Sheldon, Amy did that and Sheldon using his sponge, washed her back and then turned her around to do her breasts, just doing that made him aroused again, he leant down to kiss Amy as the water ran over them

"Sheldon I need you" whispered Amy as he caressed her breasts and continued to kiss her

Sheldon responded by picking her up, Amy wrapped his legs around his waist and leaning against the wall for support, he entered her again, the combination of shower sex and the water rushing over them made them made them both come quickly

Afterwards they returned to the bedroom to get changed into night clothes and then went to the lounge where Sheldon made them hot milk and they cuddled together on the sofa

"Sheldon I want you to know what we did tonight was fantastic and I am glad that we waited until we were both ready"

"I feel the same, it wont change how we are around each other either" replied Sheldon

"Is that what you are scared of? Losing control of your feelings? Asked Amy gently

"Initially yes but the way we have gone about this, has helped me a lot and I am no longer scared of anything with you by my side" replied Sheldon

"Aw that's sweet, I love you Sheldon" said Amy

"I love you as well very much" replied Sheldon giving her a kiss, his brain started to whir at possibly scenarios but decided not to say anything for now

"Seeing as it is late, shall we go to bed? Asked Amy

"I think so and not to sleep either" replied Sheldon giving her another kiss

They were woken the next morning by the front door banging when Leonard returned home and then the smell of cooking, they quickly threw their nightclothes back on and walked round to the kitchen

"Oh hi you two, how's things? Asked Leonard he was busy cooking breakfast

"Very good thank you, Leonard that's a lot of food just for yourself" said Sheldon

"It's for all of us" replied Leonard

"Who is all of us? Asked Sheldon

"Well Penny is in the shower and you two" replied Leonard putting the kettle on and then collecting plates

"Why?

"Penny and I have something we wish to discuss with you both, but I will wait until she gets here, maybe you two should get dressed?

"Fine" Sheldon took Amy's hand and walked back to the bedroom, they quickly got dressed and returned to the living room where Penny now was

"Morning Shamy" said Penny happily

"Morning bestie" said Amy

"Ok food ready" said Leonard, everybody joined him on the kitchen bench where they began to eat

"So what's this thing you want to talk about? Asked Amy

"Ok, Sheldon please don't be mad but Penny and I have been talking and Penny has asked me to move in and I have agreed, I will still drive you places so don't worry about that" said Leonard

"Why would I be mad? On the contrary, I am very happy for you both" replied Sheldon in a calm way that surprised Leonard

"Thank you Sheldon, what will you do about my room? Asked Leonard

"Ask Amy to move in of course, but she won't be in the spare room, the spare room can be a games room for now" replied Sheldon looking to Amy who had stopped eating and had her mouth open in shock

"You-you want me to move in? asked Amy surprised

"Yes, I don't ever want to have a day go by when you are not by my side" replied Sheldon gazing intently at Amy and taking her hand

"Then the answer is yes" replied Amy as tears ran down her face, she leant over to hug Sheldon and then walked round the bench to hug Leonard and Penny

"Why are you crying? Asked Sheldon confused

"Because I am happy, these are happy tears" replied Amy coming back to him and kissing the life out of him

"I see, Leonard when are you thinking of moving out? Asked Sheldon when Amy finally let go of him

"Very soon, perhaps I can make a start today but before we do any of that, I brought over some bucks fizz to celebrate" said Leonard going to the fridge and then collecting four glasses and pouring them out for everybody

"How did you know I would be ok with it? Asked Sheldon

"I didn't but you and Amy are made for each other and we are happy for you both as well" replied Leonard

"To new beginnings" said Penny raising her glass and clinking glasses with everybody

Next chapter up soon


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you for reviews and follows**_

_**Same day as previous chapter **_

_**M rated again**_

_**The group still at the kitchen bench after breakfast**_

"So Amy when do you think you can move in?

"Well I have a lot of things to pack up, so maybe next weekend, also I don't want to scare you but I have a question about the future"

"What do you mean the future? Replied Sheldon puzzled

"Like a family perhaps, I am not ready for that yet, so don't worry but I am happy to live here until we do start a family and then we can buy a house nearby" suggested Amy

"Oh that doesn't scare me at all and I would like to have you to myself for a while before any of that" said Sheldon

"What about you two? Asked Amy to Leonard and Penny

"I would like to achieve something in the acting world before starting a family, I have plenty of years in me anyway" replied Penny

"Sounds like a plan, but Sheldon going back to my question, I have a lot of furniture and possessions which I don't think will fit here, so I can put them in storage until the time is right, also there is one other thing we need to do" said Amy

"Meet each others parents properly" said Sheldon

"Yes, I don't think the first times were that impressive to either of our families, you should know my mom is my biggest critic but I know she just wants me to be happy, that's why she pushed me so hard when I was young" replied Amy

"Alright, we can sort something out" replied Sheldon

"Shall we ask Bernadette, Howard and Raj over to celebrate? Asked Leonard

"Yes I don't see why not" replied Sheldon taking a sip of tea

"I will ask them to come this afternoon, I will order Chinese for them" said Leonard

"Amy can you stay tonight? Asked Sheldon

"I can indeed, I will have to go home for a change of clothes and my laptop though" replied Amy

"Lets go now then and we can be back in time for the others to arrive" said Sheldon, Amy got up and went to Sheldon's room to collect her overnight bag and came back to the kitchen

"Did you say you're going to turn my room into a games room? Asked Leonard

"Yes I think so, are you taking your bed?

"No room at Penny's"

"Well it can be a guest and games room then, once you have taken your things out, I can push the bed against the wall and get a sofa for us guys to sit on and play the games" replied Sheldon

"Sheldon you stay here, I won't be long and Leonard if you like when I find somewhere to store all my furniture you can leave it there as well" said Amy

"I have nothing else to do" said Sheldon following her out of the door

When they arrived at Amy's apartment, Amy bumped into her landlord and she explained that she would be leaving, he agreed that she could leave without giving the required one month notice as he had a list of tenants lined up for the block anyway

Amy went straight through to her bedroom to collect a change of clothes, she started to sort through what she wanted when Sheldon came in behind her cuddled up to her, kissing her neck and pressing against her, Amy turned round to kiss him back and he brought her over to the bed, where they lay kissing and grinding against each other

"Amy I kind of wanted to get you alone again" Sheldon reaching into his pocket and retrieving a condom packet

"Same here Sheldon" replied Amy taking the condom from him and placing it on the bedside cabinet

They quickly undressed and continued to kiss and fondle each other, Sheldon took Amy's breasts in his mouth and licked and sucked on them, while she pumped his arousal

"Sheldon I want to go on top this time" said Amy

"Go on then" replied Sheldon, Amy mounted Sheldon and then guided his arousal to her wetness and rocked against it, Sheldon pushed himself up against her both of them moaning for each other, he grabbed her waist and Amy leant down to kiss him

"Condom Amy now" said Sheldon, Amy quickly putted the condom on and lowered herself on to his erection, this was a whole different feeling to when Sheldon was on top and in control, she felt completely full and started to rock against him while Sheldon bucked up repeatedly penetrating her and grabbing her waist for support

"Oh Sheldon" moaned Amy as Sheldon continually pressed against her clit and made her explode inside

"Amy I am close" muttered Sheldon as he too came in orgasmic joy inside Amy, Amy leant down to kiss him and Sheldon grabbed her head as he shuddered underneath her, they continued to kiss as their orgasm took hold and eventually Amy rolled off him collapsing onto her back

"You little lady are all mine" muttered Sheldon as he recovered from the orgasm

"I am always yours Sheldon" replied Amy as she moved next to him and cuddled him

"Shower time I think" said Sheldon a few minutes later

"Agreed and I would like to try something for you in there" replied Amy

"Let's go then" said Sheldon quickly getting up and going to the shower

Amy followed him and got into the shower with him, she kissed him as the water ran over them and reached down to fondle his erection, then slithering down his body she took his arousal in her mouth much to Sheldon's surprise

"Oh boy" said Sheldon he ran his hands over Amy's head as she sucked and licked his erection, he orgasmed loudly a few minutes later and cuddled Amy to him in the shower

"Was that ok? Asked Amy as the water ran over them while they kissed again

"Ok? Amy that was another first and it was fantastic" replied Sheldon

They quickly finished their shower and redressed, Amy collected her clothes for the morning and then her laptop and they returned back to 4a, only Raj was there when they arrived, Leonard had gone out to collect the takeaway, so Amy put her bag in Sheldon's room

"What's with the invite over? Asked Raj once he had drunk a fair amount of his bottle of beer

"When Howard and Bernadette get here we will tell you" replied Sheldon

Amy sat down on the sofa and Sheldon joined her, they shared a little kiss and started to tickle each other and were soon rolling around the couch laughing when Howard and Bernadette arrived with Leonard

"What the hell? Exclaimed Howard at the scene

"Oh good you have arrived" said Sheldon sitting up

"So what's the occasion? Asked Bernadette once they were all settled down and eating

"Penny and I are going to live together at her apartment" said Leonard

"Oh congratulations" said Bernadette

"Sheldon if you need a new roommate I am available" said Raj

"I already have a new roommate" replied Sheldon

"Already? Who? Asked Raj

"Me" replied Amy smiling at Sheldon and kissing him

"You two are going to live together? Asked Raj in surprise

"Yes, it's about time, the spare room will become a games room for the foreseeable future" replied Sheldon

"Amy when are you moving in? asked Bernadette

"Next weekend or the week after perhaps, I need to do a lot before though" replied Amy

"Well we can all help" said Raj

"Thank you"

"Penny and I were talking while you were out and we are going to rearrange certain things in her apartment, just to make space for some of my things, Sheldon anything that is jointly ours can stay here and that includes the couch even though I paid for it" said Leonard

"Before I move any of my things, I will wait until Leonard is completely moved out" said Amy

"Wedding bells could be soon for you all" joked Bernadette

Amy took a quick look at Sheldon to gauge his reaction but he seemed fine

"Yeah I wouldn't joke about that Bernie" said Penny

"Especially as Penny is the one that will be proposing to me" added Leonard

"Living together is a big commitment and once we are over that hurdle, you will get a proposal Leonard Hofstadter" said Penny leaning over to kiss him

"That wasn't a hint Penny, I don't want to push you"

"I know and when I am ready you will know" replied Penny

"Sheldon I will be staying at Penny's tonight, so you have the place to yourselves" said Leonard

"Thank you and talking of staying over, Amy can you stay every night until you move in?

"I don't know, there is a lot to do with regards to packing up, you can always stay at mine and I will drive you to work"

"Oh yes, there is that and thank you for the drive to work offer" replied Sheldon

"Talking of driving, I can teach you if you like? I heard about your previous attempt but I would like to help" suggested Amy

"Good luck with that" said Penny sarcastically

"Thank you Amy I will look in to that, I know you have a lot of patience unlike some people" replied Sheldon looking at Penny pointedly

"Whack-a-doodle" replied Penny ignoring the comment

"I think once we are all moved in next door and here, we an have a little party" suggested Leonard

"I like that idea and then Amy and I can have our own party" replied Sheldon giving Amy a brief kiss which carried on longer than some people found comfortable

"Heaven help us" muttered Howard

"Problem Howard? Asked Amy putting her arms around Sheldon

"Not at all" replied Howard as Bernadette glared at him

After everybody had gone home, Amy spoke to her mother who agreed to meet Sheldon and Amy for brunch the following Saturday

"She may well interrogate you but don't worry about it" said Amy

"I should Skype my mother as well but that can wait" replied Sheldon giving Amy a look that she now recognised and they raced to the bedoom

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you for reviews**_

On Monday morning, Amy dropped Sheldon off at work and then stopped by Howard and Bernadette's apartment, she had already text them so they waited in for her

"Hi Ames" said Bernadette letting her in

"Hi, I have a favour to ask of Howard if that's ok" asked Amy

"Sure, what's up?

"Would you be able to bring the driving simulation kit over to Sheldon's apartment this week? I want to help him before he goes out on the road" replied Amy

"I can do that, I will set it all up for you and show you how it works" said Howard

"Thank you and I think it will be best that only I stay with him while he practices, I heard what happened last time, perhaps the pressure of so many people watching distracted him" said Amy

"I must say Amy, Sheldon is much more nice to be around recently" commented Howard

"Yes, I suspect that's down to a release of frustrations on his part" replied Amy

"I don't think I want to know what that involves but sure I can bring the stuff over tonight if you like, will you be there?

"Yes, thank you Howard, I had better be off, see you later" said Amy leaving

When Sheldon got to work before starting anything, he set up his Skype on his laptop and called his mother

"Hi Mom"

"Shelley, how are you darlin, are you ok?

"Yes mom I am fine, can you come here this week?

"Why? What's happened that you need me so quick? Asked Mary suspiciously

"Nothing I just really want to see you, I will book your flight for Friday afternoon and you can stay in Leonard's room" replied Sheldon

"Where will Leonard sleep?

"He will sleep at Penny's, so are you coming?

"I guess so, you email me the flight details ok?

"Yes mom, love you bye" replied Sheldon signing off, after booking a flight for Friday afternoon, he emailed the reservation to his mother and then went down to Leonard's lab and informed him of his mothers visit

"Why is she coming?

"Because Amy and I have agreed to meet her mother on Saturday to tell her the news and I thought we may as well get mom over here and tell them together, save having to explain it twice" replied Sheldon

"Ok, I will give you a lift to the airport to collect her then"

"Thank you Leonard that is most helpful" said Sheldon slapping Leonard on the back

"Can I ask you a personal question? Asked Leonard

"By all means" replied Sheldon

"How far have you gone sexually with Amy? I know you were on a schedule" replied Leonard

"Well we had actual coitus for the first time this weekend and it was fantastic beyond words, Leonard you know Amy is amazing, I can't believe how great she is" replied Sheldon looking happy

"Good I am glad and I am happy for you" said Leonard

"Thank you, now I must go and get started on some work" replied Sheldon taking his leave

When he returned to his office he found an email from Amy saying she would be coming over after work but didn't specify anything else

Later that day Sheldon and Leonard returned home to find Howard and Amy already in the apartment setting up the simulator, Leonard went over to Penny's to get out of the way

"What's going on? How did you get in? Asked Sheldon

"Penny gave me the spare key, Sheldon I want to help you with the driving but first you need to practice on this, nobody else but me will be here so there will be no pressure from onlookers ok? Replied Amy giving him a kiss and a hug

"Ok, thank you Amy that is most thoughtful" said Sheldon giving her another kiss

"Ok who are you and where is the real Sheldon Cooper" asked Howard after witnessing Sheldon melt in front of Amy

"I am the real Sheldon Cooper" replied Sheldon in a puzzled tone

"Right anyway, the simulator is set up now, I have shown Amy how to change the car details so you are ready to go, I have to save Bernadette as my mother is coming over for dinner and they don't exactly get along" said Howard

"Thanks again Howard" said Amy giving him a hug, Sheldon looked on wide eyed as his girlfriend hugged Howard and cleared his throat loudly

"Not a problem" replied Howard leaving the apartment

"You want to explain that? Asked Sheldon once Howard had gone

"Pardon?

"Hugging Howard and being over friendly with him, what's that about? Asked Sheldon again

"Sheldon he has done us a big favour bringing this stuff over and I was showing my gratitude" replied Amy

"Well I don't like it, you know he's not my favourite person and vice versa"

"Oh Sheldon get over yourself, he didn't have to bring it over, anyway I have stuff to do" replied Amy snapping at him and picking up her bag and walking towards the door

"You're not staying?

"No" replied Amy opening the door

"But we have things to talk about, please stay for a while yet" Sheldon closed the door and pressed Amy against it and then leant down to kiss her, but Amy moved her head out of the way

"Sheldon I said I was busy, I will Skype you later" replied Amy moving away from Sheldon and banging the door closed behind her

Sheldon stared at the door in shock, then realising he was being absurd about telling Amy she shouldn't of hugged Howard and raced down the stairs to talk to her, he got out of the block just as Amy was driving off in a flurry of tyre screeches

"Darn it" Sheldon raced back up the stairs and got Leonard to drive him to Amy's

Amy had only just arrived home when she heard the familiar knocking

"Sheldon what are you doing here? How did you get here so quick?

"Leonard drove me and I am sorry for questioning you with regards to hugging Howard"

"Fine but don't ever do that again, jealousy will play no part in this relationship Sheldon"

"You got it, now can I tell you what I wanted to speak to you about?

"Go ahead"

"I Skyped my mother and asked her to come over here on Friday, I figured if we tell our parents together that would be better and she agreed, although she doesn't know the reason obviously"

"That's a good idea, are you staying or shall we go back to your place and practice on the simulator?

"Can we practice tomorrow? I have some work to do"

"Ok, I will drive you back"

"No need, Leonard said he would wait for me" replied Sheldon

"Tomorrow is Cheesecake factory night though, you won't get enough time to practice"

"Stay at mine tomorrow then" suggested Sheldon

"Deal" replied Amy

"Thank you, come here" said Sheldon giving Amy a hug and then kissing her for a few minutes

"Love you Sheldon" said Amy as Sheldon let her go

"Come back to my place please? Begged Sheldon leaning down to kiss her again

"Go back with Leonard, I really do have work to do but I will come by later and stay over I promise" replied Amy

"Excellent, bye" replied Sheldon happily

Amy arrived back at 4a just after 10pm, Sheldon let her in and he showed her how much progress he had made on the car simulation

"You see what you can do when you put your mind to it" said Amy

"Well to be fair, Leonard stayed with me for a while encouraging me and then went off with Penny"

"Leonard is a good friend to you" commented Amy

"He is, would you like a drink?

"Tea please, is Leonard staying at Penny's tonight?

"Yes which means we can do naughty things to each other" replied Sheldon going to the kitchen to make the tea

"I think that would be an excellent idea" said Amy following him

"I will spend a week or two using the simulator before I am ready to get in a car, I will go with a driving school though" said Sheldon

"Good choice, but I would have been happy to let you drive my car" replied Amy

"Yes but you may not of been happy about the damage I could cause to it" said Sheldon

"Another thing we need to talk about is finances, I have plenty of savings so we could probably combine our savings together and in a couple of years we can put a deposit down on a house" suggested Amy

"I quite agree, we seem to have good ideas tonight" replied Sheldon passing Amy her tea

"Great minds and all that" replied Amy smiling at him, they walked over to the sofa together

"I think we should have the brunch here" suggested Sheldon

"I agree, it will be better than being embarrassed in public and quite frankly what we do with our lives has nothing to do with anybody else, even if they are our moms" replied Amy

"Agreed, now enough of the chat" said Sheldon leaning over to kiss her, Amy kissed him back and moved so she was laying down on the sofa and Sheldon moved on top where they made out until it was time for bed, where not much sleep was had

_**Next chapter will follow this one immediately and will have the parents find out about the moving in together**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**As promised the mother talk**_

Amy stayed away from Sheldon's apartment on Friday night, they had decided not to do anything that would cause suspicion for Mary, Amy used the time to pack some of her belongings up instead and she had Bernadette, Howard and Raj to help

Sheldon took his mother out to dinner, where she proceeded to question him about his life in Pasadena before they returned home

On Saturday Amy drove to her mother's house to pick her up

"Morning Amy" said her mother

"Hi mother, there is a slight change of plans but I will tell you about them when we get there" replied Amy driving off towards Pasadena

"Why can't you tell me now?

"Because I would rather wait, how have you been anyway?

"Fine" replied Amy's mother shortly

They arrived at Sheldon's apartment block and Amy let herself into the block

"Why are we here? What's going on? Questioned Amy's mom

"I will tell you in a minute" replied Amy leading her up the stairs to Sheldon's apartment and knocking on the door

"Hi Sheldon" said Amy when he opened the door

"Morning Amy" replied Sheldon standing aside

"Sheldon this is my mother Barbara, mom this is my boyfriend Sheldon"

"Pleased to meet you" said Sheldon offering his hand

"I wish I could say the same" replied Barbara ignoring the hand

"Mother! At least be respectable in somebody else's home" said Amy as Mary appeared in the lounge

"Oh its Sheldon's little girlfriend Amy, come here darlin and give me a hug" said Mary, Amy greeted her with a hug and stepped back

"Mom, this is Sheldon's mom Mary, Mary this is Barbara my mother" said Amy introducing the two moms

"Is somebody going to explain what is going on? Asked Barbara after shaking Mary's hand

"Yes, if you would all like to come to the kitchen and eat, we will tell you then" replied Sheldon taking control

"Would you like tea mom? Asked Amy pouring herself one

"Please" replied Barbara

"Ok the reason that Amy and I have asked you both to be here is to discuss our relationship" said Sheldon he passed over the plates of food to everybody and they tucked in

"We hope that you can be happy for us as well" added Amy

"Amy and I are going to live together here and she will be moving in shortly" concluded Sheldon

"Shelley have you been sinnin? I thought I taught you better than that" said Mary slamming her cup down

"Yes mom but Amy and I love each other and we don't want to be apart from each other" replied Sheldon

"Amy I don't understand, you have only once introduced me to Sheldon and that was on Skype 2 years ago and you have barely mentioned him since, apart from when he failed to appear at Aunt Flora's birthday party, I hope you know what you are doing" said Barbara

"Yes mom, Sheldon and I have talked about it and the logical choice is for us to live together"

"Are you pregnant? Asked Mary

"No of course not, we just want to live together" replied Amy

"Why? Asked Mary

"Because we love each other and most couples that love each other live together" replied Amy

"When was this decided Shelley? Asked Mary again

"Last weekend, Leonard and Penny decided they were going to live with each other next door and Amy and I had already spent a few months spending nights at each others apartment and we decided it was a good idea" replied Sheldon

"Presumably you are getting married soon then? Asked Barbara

"No" replied Amy

"Shelley why have you not asked Amy to marry you? You know how I feel about people living in sin"

"Mother this is our decision and when we are ready to progress to the next level you will know" replied Sheldon he was getting frustrated at the questions but Amy calmed him with a kiss

"There will be none of that in front of me either Shelley" added Mary

"Is my daughter not good enough for you to marry? Asked Barbara

"I don't believe this, mother Sheldon just answered the question, we haven't even moved in together yet, we have no reason to rush into getting married" replied Amy

"Also even if neither of you are happy with our decision, it wont change our minds" added Sheldon rather bravely which didn't go unnoticed by Mary

"Very well but Shelley promise me this, if you do get married make sure it's in a church and in Texas"

"Mother that won't be your decision, you can't control my life, I already have a deal with you about church once a year and I stick to it, but that is the only thing I will promise you" replied Sheldon

"Mary, when are you returning to Texas? Asked Barbara

"Not until Monday, why?

"Then I must extend the hand of friendship to you and invite you all to my place for dinner tomorrow, if this two really are serious then we may be seeing a lot of each other in the future" replied Barbara

"I would be delighted to and Shelley you and I will be going to church in the morning"

"Oh mother" moaned Sheldon

"Just so that I know you really are going" replied Mary

"Thanks for your trust in me" replied Sheldon sarcastically

"Don't take that tone with me Shelley, now after this food that we have eaten, I am going to take Barbara out for a walk and we can talk" said Mary

Before Sheldon could answer there was a knock at the door, followed by Leonard walking in

"Hi Mrs Cooper" said Leonard coming over to the bench

"Hi Leonard, congratulations on you and your girlfriend moving in together"

"So he gets a congratulations and I get a lecture? Asked Sheldon

"You're my son, I am allowed to lecture you even if you don't listen" snapped Mary

"Anyway, Leonard this is my mother Barbara, Barbara this is Sheldon's roommate Leonard" said Amy, they shook hands

"So Leonard where is Penny today?

"Oh she's working the lunch shift and then she has an audition for a theatre play later this afternoon" replied Leonard

"What for? Asked Amy

"You remember the college play she did for Streetcar named desire? Replied Leonard

"Yes? Replied Amy

"Well it turned out there was somebody from Pasadena Theatre watching and he has invited them all to perform there for a month, maybe longer depending on the success of it" said Leonard

"That is good news" replied Amy happily

"Yes, Penny is very happy, also the director will film it and put it on the internet for people to see and that may encourage more people to come" added Leonard

"Wow, proper progress at last" said Amy

"Yes, anyway I am off out to the comic book store, see you guys later" said Leonard picking up his bag from his desk and leaving the apartment

After breakfast, Mary and Barbara left to go round Pasadena and Amy and Sheldon washed up the breakfast things

"I think that went better than I thought it would be" said Amy

"Yes although I suspected they would ask about marriage, Amy you should know that I do want to marry you in the near future, so please don't think that I don't" replied Sheldon

"I know we will get married" replied Amy confidentially

"You do? Are you a mind reader? Asked Sheldon

"No but I know you and I know where we are in our relationship, nobody else can decide that for us and you were very brave standing up to your mother like that" replied Amy as they walked over to the sofa and sat down

"So were you and I think that calls for a celebratory kiss" said Sheldon taking Amy in his arms and kissing her

"I am so happy I could burst" said Amy a few minutes later

"Me too, but we still have dinner at your mothers house to get through, remember its out relationship and not theirs ok?

"Yes" replied Amy smiling at Sheldon in a way that made him want her very much

"Oh Amy" said Sheldon taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I can't stress enough just how thankful I am for the reviews, they are very much appreciated**_

_**A week later**_

Amy spent the week finishing off packing up her things, her mother offered to store the things that she couldn't take with her in her garage, which Amy took up and by Saturday morning with help from all the friends, she eventually finished and was standing in the middle of her empty apartment looking around

"You ok? Asked Penny as she came back in the apartment after loading a box on to the hired van

"Yes, just thinking about all the years I spent here, I hope Sheldon isn't freaking out about all the mess, I will sort it out when I get there"

"Well if we know Sheldon he is probably organising things right now, at least Leonard only had to walk across the hall with his things" replied Penny

They had already made several trips to and from the apartments, leaving Raj, Bernadette and Leonard to take stuff up the stairs to 4a once the van was unloaded

"How's living together going? Asked Amy

"Well officially it's only been three days but it's great, you will feel the same as me soon" replied Penny

"Alright anymore boxes to load? Asked Howard coming back in to the apartment

"No that's it, the fridge and freezer are not mine so they can stay and I just have to wait for the landlord, he will be here in a minute with a clean up team, somebody is moving in on Monday" replied Amy

"He didn't waste much time then" said Penny

"No but he did say that this block is quite popular, which is why he allowed me to leave with such short notice, right I have already cancelled all my bills for this address and diverted my bank statements to 4a, I officially have nothing else to do" replied Amy

"Any plants from the balcony perhaps? Asked Penny

"No, that's it, Penny I am going to live with the man I love, three months ago I was wondering if I would ever get anywhere with Sheldon and now look at us" replied Amy happily

"Sometimes love sneaks up on you without realising it" said Penny as Amy's landlord appeared in the doorway

"Hi Amy, have you finished?

"Yes, here is the key and it's been a pleasure knowing you, you were always kind to me" replied Amy

"Well you always paid your rent on time and I never had any complaints about you, so no reason to be anything other than kind" replied the landlord as Amy gave him the key

Amy had a quick walk round to make sure nothing was left behind and then left the apartment for the final time

On the way back to her new apartment, they stopped off at a nearby Chinese restaurant to pick up an order for everybody and made their way to the apartment block, Raj and Leonard were already waiting for them to take up the heavier boxes, Amy quickly took the food up and realised she had no reason to worry about Sheldon freaking out because the place look immaculate

"Wow, you guys have been busy" said Amy

"Alright where do you want this desk? Asked Howard as he and Leonard struggled with it

"I think it can go in the same place Leonard had his" replied Amy moving out of the way and setting the food down on the kitchen bench

"Was that the last van load? Asked Sheldon

"Yes" replied Amy

"Come with me a second I want to show you something" said Sheldon taking her hand and leading her to the spare room

Sheldon had organised it so that the bed was against the wall and Amy's sofa which had been brought over was against another wall facing the TV that Amy had also brought over and Amy's coffee table in front of it and Sheldon had brought all his games into the room and also a cabinet full of comic books was stored

"It looks nice, you did a good job" commented Amy

"There is another thing I would like to show you as well" said Sheldon taking her to his bedroom, Amy had sent over her wardrobe and chest of drawers, all of her clothes however were in suitcases scattered around the room, she had planned to put some in the spare walk in wardrobe next door

"Sorry about all the clothes I will sort that out later" said Amy

"Not a problem but I created space for all of your things, I want this to be your home too Amy"

"Thank you Sheldon, now I had better go and finish unloading the van" said Amy

"Not yet" Sheldon leaned down to kiss her and then hugged her

"Amy food is getting cold" said Penny from outside

"Just coming" replied Amy as she and Sheldon walked out hand in hand to the living room

"Amy everything is out of the van now, Raj is going to follow me while I return it" said Howard

"Oh you don't have to do that, I can do it later"

"It's not a problem" said Howard as he and Raj left then a few minutes later came back

"The elevator is being fixed, did any of you guys say anything? Asked Raj

"No, why what was said? Asked Sheldon

"Just that they had an anonymous letter threatening to complain to the council if nothing was done" replied Raj

"Well it's about time after all" replied Leonard

"It would have been better if it had been done before we lugged all this stuff up here" added Howard as he and Raj left again, they didn't have far to go to return the van and were back within 10 minutes

Amy went over to the bench and distributed the food out, she wasn't going to say anything but it was her that wrote the letter, in truth she didn't expect them to do anything about it

"When we picked up the Chinese we also picked up a couple of bottles of champagne to celebrate moving in together and also to thank you all for helping" said Amy pouring out glasses for everybody

"Thanks Ames" said Penny

"Well this is your celebration as well, so to you and Leonard and Sheldon and I and our wonderful friends" replied Amy raising her glass to everybody

_**Later on after **_everybody had left, Amy and Sheldon had cleared up the remains of the Chinese and Amy was in the bedroom organising where her clothes were going to go, Sheldon was helping by watching and not getting in the way

"Happy? Asked Sheldon

"Very, I take it you are as well?

"Goes without saying" replied Sheldon smiling at her

"Right, finished at last" said Amy putting the last of her cardigans in the wardrobe, after closing the wardrobe she found herself being cuddled from behind and having her neck nibbled on

Amy turned round so she could see Sheldon's face and reached up to kiss him

"I love you Amy Farrah Fowler and I will spend every day showing you just how much" said Sheldon leading her to the bed and sitting down on the edge with her

"I love you as well and I will do the same for you" replied Amy as they gazed into each others eyes

"You will be pleased to know that I am starting driving lessons next week" said Sheldon

"Oh good, I will take you out to one of the quieter roads and let you drive my car, I trust you not to smash into anything" replied Amy

"Excellent" said Sheldon, Amy reached over to kiss him again and they quickly lay in each others arms kissing and fondling each other and then ripping each others clothes off in a frenzy to enjoy more

_**On Sunday **_Amy drove Sheldon to a nearby car park and made him drive around it to get some practice, he proved to be surprisingly good and Amy felt confident enough to let him drive back to the apartment block, although he couldn't actually park as the space they had left had been vacated and the nearest other space had cars to close for him to try, so Amy finished that bit off

_**On Monday when **_Amy arrived at work, she was just starting on some lecture note, when she was asked to go and see the Neurobiology department head Dr Hart

"Hi Dr Fowler, now you may of heard rumours about a joint study involving other Universities?

"Yes, I heard that I would be involved but I wasn't sure"

"Yes you will be involved, the study will be based at Caltech for approximately three months, it could be more and will involve Dr Gunderson from a Swedish based University, it starts next week so please make sure you clear up anything outstanding, you will be sent details of everything today" replied Dr Hart

"What's the project involving?

"Its testing their fear level response to visual stimuli, I am sure you know what that involves Dr Fowler"

"Oh yes, well thank for you letting me know" replied Amy

"Not a problem, you have your private donor Faisal to thank as he donated the majority of the money for the study" said Dr Hart

"Oh I shall call him later then, also I need to give you my new address" said Amy handing him a piece of paper

"Oh you have moved? Where to?

"I am now living with my boyfriend Dr Cooper in Pasadena

"Well congratulations" said Dr Hart indicating the conversation was over

When Amy returned to her lab, she finished up everything she had to do and sent an email to Faisal thanking him, she received an email back saying that he would be in LA in the next couple of weeks on business and requested a meeting to see her, she replied with possible dates then she left for the lecture that she had to give and afterwards went home but not before stopping off to get groceries for dinner and had already started on it when Sheldon arrived home, Leonard came in with him

"Hi Amy, oh that smells lovely, are you cooking what I think you are cooking? Asked Sheldon coming to the kitchen and greeting Amy with a kiss

"Spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog cut up yes and I got you some Yoo-hoo as we have run out, Leonard are you staying for dinner? Asked Amy

"Yes, Penny is working tonight so thank you" replied Leonard

"I had some news today" said Amy

"Is this about the monkey project? We heard about it today" Asked Sheldon

"Yes, I will be starting at Caltech next week for three months to take part in a joint study" replied Amy

"That's great news and you can drive me to work as well" said Sheldon

"Yes, did you book your lesson by the way?

"Yes I have a lesson tomorrow morning at 8am, I have requested that the lesson finishes at Caltech though so I don't have a problem getting there and they accepted that" replied Sheldon

"Penny also had news today, the auditions that she and her college friends went on were successful and they are starting at Pasadena theatre at the beginning of September" said Leonard

"Oohh that's exciting, I hope we can go and watch" said Amy checking the oven for the food

"Penny said she would be able to get a few guest tickets so I guess so"

"Great, also Sheldon you should know that Faisal is funding the project and I will be meeting with him when he comes to LA in a few weeks, I would like you to be there if you wish to be" said Amy

"I will be there Amy, don't you worry about that" replied Sheldon trying not to show he was alarmed at the thought

"Good, now dinner will be served" said Amy

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	18. Chapter 18

The week after the couples moved in together, Amy went to Caltech to start the first phase of the Visual Stimuli experiment, she was directed to the Neurobiology department where she met with Dr Gunderson where they were then introduced to the monkeys

Amy at the weekend had let Sheldon drive her car again as he had driving lessons every morning for a week and was improving every day

"Now then Dr Fowler, I suggest we take half the monkeys each and go to different labs and then we swap the monkeys over and then we can analyze our results" said Dr Gunderson

"That works for me" replied Amy as one of the neuroscience grad students was then directed to take the cages to the lab next door, once Amy was on her own, she covered up the cages so that the other monkeys couldn't see what was going on and let the first monkey out and proceeded to make friends with it before starting the tests

"Ok first test subject is Dotty, female capuchin monkey, showing her a picture of a plate of apples"

The picture appeared on the screen and Dotty just looked passively at it

"No visible response, the next one is a video of a male silverback Gorilla beating his chest"

The video came on and Dotty screeched loudly in alarm before jumping off the table and hiding behind the computer screen

"Total fear response there from Dotty" said Amy writing down the marks before getting Dotty back in her place

"Next picture is kittens playing with a ball of fur"

Dotty took a step forward to the screen before patting the screen and half smiling

"Good response there" said Amy writing the result down

The tests carried on until lunchtime when Sheldon came to the lab and asked if she was coming to lunch, she agreed and then making sure the monkeys were secure in their cages, walked with Sheldon to the cafeteria and after collecting their meals they sat down with Leonard and Raj at a nearby table

"Hi Amy, how is your first day going? Asked Leonard

"Very good, monkeys are the best animals to work with, they are so expressive" replied Amy

"Are you getting on with your colleagues? Asked Raj

"Yes, everybody is very nice, Sheldon by the way we are having dinner with Faisal on Friday evening next week" said Amy

"Who is Faisal? Asked Leonard

"Faisal is my private donor but he also funded this particular project and he will be in LA for 4 days on business and wanted to see me, we go back many years" replied Amy

"Amy forgot to mention that they are engaged" added Sheldon

"What? Asked Raj in surprise

"Well not in the romantic sense, just for funding purposes and he knows I am living with somebody and wouldn't interfere with that" replied Amy

"You better hope not" muttered Sheldon taking a bite of his sandwich

"What does that mean? asked Amy

"I'm just saying that he better not interfere in our relationship, Amy you need to end this so called engagement" said Sheldon

"Sheldon you have nothing to worry about and I thought we went over the jealousy thing?

"We did but that doesn't stop me worrying that you might get taken away from me"

"Sheldon I am going nowhere, so enough with the paranoia and lets just enjoy lunch together, how was your lesson this morning?

"Oh it was very good, we went as far as Glendale before returning, I have lessons every day for the next month and then I will sit my test, I have already passed the theory obviously" replied Sheldon

"Good for you Sheldon, you will find a bit of independence once you are driving" Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush, then President Siebert appeared

"Ah Dr Cooper, Dr Koothrappalli and Dr Hofstadter my favourite scientists and Dr Fowler welcome to Caltech, I hope everybody is treating you well? Asked Siebert

"Yes extremely well"

"Ok the reason I am here is next week Saturday there is a fund raising event which I expect all of you to attend, including you Dr Fowler" said Siebert

"Fine" said Sheldon reluctantly after the others had said yes

"Very good, details will be sent in due course" Siebert left them to it

After lunch Amy returned back to the lab and after feeding the monkeys, continued on with the pictures, she stopped by Sheldon's office to drive him home and found him staring into space

"Sheldon? You coming home?

"Yes, I will be with you in a moment" Sheldon set about tidying his things away and then realised it was Amy that he was talking to and quickly shut the door and then went back to Amy and sat her down on his office chair then sat on her lap and kissed her

"You taste lovely" said Amy afterwards

"Thank you, I wanted to do that all day but I knew you were busy"

"You can do it again if you like" replied Amy

"Perhaps when we get home we can enjoy each other more" suggested Sheldon giving her another kiss and then picking up his bag and jacket walking out of the office

When they got home, they arrived just as Penny was leaving for the first evening session of the play at Pasadena Theatre

"Hi you two, are you coming to the opening tomorrow night? It's all press today"

"Of course bestie we would never miss that, would we Sheldon" said Amy nudging him

"No, I am sure it will be very good" replied Sheldon letting himself in

"Good luck bestie" said Amy giving Penny a hug for luck

"Thanks" said Penny pressing the buzzer for the now working lift

Amy followed Sheldon into the apartment and set about making dinner for the two of them

"I thought we could finish off what we started in my office" said Sheldon coming up behind her to cuddle as she worked in the kitchen, Amy turned around and kissed him as he pressed her against the side and he kissed her back like he hadn't seen her for a week

"Come on bedroom now" said Amy leading him to their room

_**The following week **_Amy and Sheldon went to meet Faisal for dinner, Faisal had booked a table at the Four Seasons hotel in Beverley Hills and Amy deciding that it was better to stay at the hotel overnight than to drive back, did just that and they were currently in their bedroom suite changing into appropriate outfits

"Amy what am I supposed to talk to the man about, I have never met him" said Sheldon

"Don't tell me that you haven't even looked him up on the internet, Sheldon you do that for everybody else" replied Amy as she sat down to brush and curl her hair

"Yes of course I did that but I feel nervous about today, I don't know why" said Sheldon straightening his tie

"Don't be nervous, Faisal is lovely" said Amy finishing off her hair and giving Sheldon a hug

"Your hugs always make me feel better and there is something else I would rather do than have dinner" said Sheldon leading Amy to the bed and laying down with her and then kissing her, Amy tried to resist as she still had to put her dress on but gave into the kiss and felt Sheldon fondling her all over, they wrapped their legs around each other and still kissing started to rock against each others bodies

"Sheldon we can do this afterwards, I don't want to be late for dinner" moaned Amy reluctantly

"Very well" replied Sheldon helping Amy up, she quickly brushed her hair again after Sheldon ran his hands through it and then put the dress on that Penny had helped her to buy which was a red dress with a gold hem line

"You look lovely Amy" said Sheldon looking her up and down

"Thank you, now we really must go down" said Amy giving Sheldon another kiss and then taking his hand

They arrived at the entrance to the dining suite and gave their names to the maitre'd

"Oh yes, please follow me to your table"

Amy and Sheldon sat down at the table that appeared to be discreetly tucked away from everybody else and ordered drinks while they perused the menu

"Amy" said a voice

"Faisal, it's so good to see you" said Amy jumping up and giving Faisal a hug, he was dressed in a very smart grey suit and had his wife with him, Sheldon hated anybody hugging his girlfriend and gave a sneer to Faisals back

"You as well, you are looking fabulous by the way, Amy this is my 4th wife Maleekha, we married last year, I don't think you have met her before" said Faisal introducing the two of them

"Nice to meet you" said Amy shaking her hand

"You have four wives? Blurted Sheldon in surprise

"Yes, its common in the middle east and Saudi to have multiple wives, I plan to marry again next year and the year after that" replied Faisal

They were interrupted by the waiter who took their order

"Faisal, this is my boyfriend Dr Sheldon Cooper, Sheldon this is Faisal and his wife" said Amy once the waiter had gone

Sheldon shook the hand that was offered and then discreetly wiped it with his napkin under the table

"So Amy tell me how is the project going?

"Very good, we are already ahead of schedule, even with the necessary breaks the monkeys need to have" replied Amy

"I will be at the fund raising event tomorrow afternoon, I hear that you are attending?

"Oh yes, it's not something that Sheldon approves of unfortunately, isn't that right Sheldon

"Yes it's true, it's like you have to beg for money even when you are great at your job"

"Everybody needs funding Sheldon, you will do well to remember that" replied Faisal

"So I hear you in town for a few days, what are you doing besides what you have told us already? Asked Amy

"Oh well I had business to attend to this morning and on Monday I will be visiting your lab to see you and the monkeys" replied Faisal

"I will look forward to that then" said Amy as the waiter appeared with their meals

They continued to chat over dinner, Sheldon didn't say much and was feeling like a spare part, even though Amy tried to include him in the conversation

"So Amy how is living with Sheldon going?

"Its Dr Cooper" said Sheldon snappily as Amy looked at him embarrassed

"My apologies, how is living with Amy going?

"Very well, Sheldon is set in his ways in the way that he lives by structure but I have adapted to that quite easily and he is a delight to live with" replied Amy giving Sheldon's hand a squeeze and then kissing him on the cheek

It was when Faisals wife went to the bathroom that Amy addressed Faisal over the engagement issue

"Sheldon is a little worried about the fake engagement, please reassure him that we wont ever be getting married" said Amy

"Dr Cooper its true, I am only allowed to marry a woman from my own culture, even though Amy is clearly delightful, you should keep hold of her" replied Faisal taking her hand to kiss it

Sheldon cleared his throat loudly and started to say something then thought better of it

"Glad to hear it" was his eventual contribution to the conversation as Maleekha came back

"Now are you staying for dessert? Asked Faisal to Amy

"Of course, I am also glad we booked a room, the wine is making me a little tipsy" replied Amy as she stroked Sheldon's thigh under the table, she knew she was making him aroused by the way he kept looking at her

"Perhaps change to water then, Waiter the dessert menu please" said Faisal

Once they had dessert, Faisal ordered tea and coffee for them all and afterwards paid the bill

"Amy it has been a delight as always, I shall see you both tomorrow" said Faisal kissing Amy's hand again and then shaking Sheldon's, he disappeared from the restaurant and left Amy and Sheldon looking at each other

"Come on lets get to bed, it's late anyway" said Sheldon noticing it was almost midnight

"How did you think the dinner went and meeting Faisal? Asked Amy once they were back in their suite

"You were right, I had nothing to worry about, although he should keep his lips to himself" replied Sheldon

"Can you unzip me please" said Amy turning around

"Of course" Sheldon unzipped Amy and kissed her shoulders as he did so, Amy let the dress slip to the floor and turned round to face Sheldon, she smiled the smile that made him want her and she leant up to kiss him, pressing her naked body against his suited body

"Thank you for coming with me, Faisal is a great guy once you get to know him" said Amy

"You can continue what you were doing under the table" said Sheldon taking Amy's hand and placing it on his arousal through his trousers, he groaned at her touch and kissed her

"Better still I can do something about it now" said Amy pulling his trousers and boxers down, she then undid his shirt buttons kissing him every time and then once Sheldon was as naked as Amy he picked her up and kissed her deeply

"You are all mine Amy Farrah Fowler" said Sheldon confidently as he walked towards the bed with her

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Two months later - Beginning of November**_

The monkey study was coming to an end and Amy was sad about having to leave Caltech, she had found herself in demand from the grad students after she was given guest lecture slots and the students enjoyed her way of speaking and teaching them, what she didn't know was that plans were being by senior forces to try and get her to stay

The play that Penny was appearing in had been a success at the Pasadena theatre and it had spread to other theatres in the surrounding areas, Penny still worked the lunchtime shift and any evenings that she wasn't performing at the Cheesecake Factory to make a bit of extra money though

On the first Friday of November, Amy had just got home after a late afternoon lecture, when Sheldon came bursting through the door holding a piece of paper and looking happy

"Amy I passed my test, isn't that great?

"Sheldon I am so happy for you, you didn't say you were doing it today"

"I know I didn't want to jinx it by telling anybody really and I was already nervous but I just went out and did it and I passed" replied Sheldon as Amy gave him a hug and kiss

"Congratulations, I think this calls for a little party" said Amy going towards the door

"Where are you going?

"To see if Leonard and Penny want to come over and help celebrate, you call the others" said Amy

"I would prefer that we celebrate alone" said Sheldon wiggling his eyebrows at her

"I am sure you would but everybody is pleased you are doing this Sheldon, how about we go to the Cheesecake Factory instead? Penny is working tonight"

"Oh alright then" replied Sheldon taking out his phone and calling Raj who said he would meet them and said that he would get Howard and Bernadette to join them there

An hour later they were at halfway through the meals at the Cheesecake Factory, the restaurant wasn't busy so Penny was able to join them when Sheldon told everybody that he had passed his driving test

"Well done buddy, you can drive me places now" said Leonard

"Leonard I would be delighted to" Replied Sheldon

"So the simulator helped then? Asked Bernadette

"Yes, once he relaxed and had a few practice sessions he was perfect" replied Amy

"Howard I must thank you for allowing me to use it" said Sheldon offering his glass to Howard's to clink

"Your welcome"

"Now if anybody wants another drink I will go and get them, Sheldon can I talk to you a second? Asked Penny

"What about?

"In private" said Penny walking towards the bar, Sheldon looked at Leonard and Amy who both shrugged and he went over to her

"What's that about? Asked Raj watching them talk

"I don't know" replied Amy as Sheldon looked round at her and then nodded to Penny

"Its weird whatever it is" added Leonard

A few minutes later Penny came back with the drinks, Sheldon had gone off to the bathroom and when he came back, Amy toasted her boyfriend

"To Sheldon, congratulations on passing your test" said Amy clinking glasses with him and giving him a kiss

The rest of the group clinked glasses as well and at the end of the night Leonard stayed with Penny while she finished up, Amy and Sheldon left the restaurant and made their way to her car

"Amy can I drive?

"Go on then new driver" replied Amy passing him the keys, Sheldon took the keys and opened the passenger door for Amy to get in and then confidently walked round to the drivers seat and set off on the short journey back to 4a

"That was very smooth" said Amy as they entered their building

"Thank you" replied Sheldon pressing the elevator button, the doors opened straight away and they got in

"So, what were you talking to Penny about?

"Oh she was asking if your mom wanted to see the play" replied Sheldon evasively

"Really? She could of asked me that herself" replied Amy looking at him suspiciously

"Well the first question she asked was if my family wanted to fly out and see it" added Sheldon

"Do they?

"I don't know, that's when she asked about your mom" said Sheldon as the lift opened to their floor

"Right ok" Amy was sure that wasn't what was said but as she couldn't prove anything, she let it rest

"Oh I have to work tomorrow morning but I will be back by lunchtime" said Sheldon once they were in their apartment

"But its Saturday, I was hoping we could spend the day together" said Amy trying not to be too clingy

"Don't worry we will get time together" replied Sheldon going to the kitchen and making hot milk

"Are you going to bed already? Asked Amy, she knew he only drunk Hot Milk at night time

"Yes I am very tired, are you coming?

"No, I have a few things I need to do first but I will join you shortly" replied Amy as Sheldon gave her a brief kiss and disappeared off to their room with his laptop

The next day Amy woke up to find Sheldon gone, so she went over to 4b to see if Penny wanted to go for breakfast

"Penny has gone shopping in Beverley Hills" said Leonard

"But its 9am, she never gets up this early" exclaimed Amy

"I know and I am wondering if it's to do with whatever she and Sheldon were talking about last night" replied Leonard

"I agree, Sheldon went straight to bed with his laptop when we got in and he says he is at work now"

"Maybe he is at work, whatever it is I am sure it's nothing to worry about" said Leonard

"Well he said he would be back at lunchtime so I will just get on with some errands till he does get back then" replied Amy

"See you later" said Leonard

Amy set about cleaning the apartment then decided against it and collected the laundry together and spent the morning in the laundry room, when she returned back to the apartment, Sheldon had arrived home and he was in the kitchen making tea

"Oh you did the laundry" said Sheldon surprised

"Yes, seeing as I had nothing else better to do" replied Amy taking the basket through to the their room and hanging up the clothes, when she returned to the living room there was no sign of him but then Leonard came in

"Amy have you seen Penny? She was here a minute ago and now she's not" said Leonard

"Same with Sheldon, something is going on and I am not sure that I like it" replied Amy

As Leonard turned around to leave Sheldon came in the door with Penny behind him

"Oh hi, glad we have got you both, would you care for a spot of lunch on the roof? Asked Sheldon

"Sheldon its November and winter" replied Amy quite reasonably

"Yes I know but there are heaters up there, bring a sweater if you need to" replied Sheldon looking at his watch

"Why are we going on the roof? Asked Leonard

"Come up and you will see" said Penny taking his hand, Sheldon took Amy's and they went up to the roof with their partners both wondering what was going on

On the roof terrace a table was set out with four settings and two roses in slim vases, there were candles set up all around them, even though it wasn't dark, Amy shot a suspicious look at Sheldon as he took the food out of the cartons and dished it up

"You two want to explain what this is about? Asked Leonard

"Just having lunch with our favourite people" replied Penny smiling at him as they sat down

Amy sat down and then Sheldon did

"Oh I forgot the bucks fizz" said Sheldon disappearing back inside, he returned a couple of minutes later and poured the drinks out

"Ok come on, are we celebrating your driving success again? Asked Amy

Just then the quietness on the roof was drowned out by two light aircraft flying at low height in the distance, trailing two signs behind them

"What's that saying? Asked Leonard as he watched them

"Oh my god" exclaimed Amy as they aircraft circled the building and they saw exactly what the signs were saying

The first aircraft had a sign asking "Leonard Hofstadter will you marry me" and the second sign was asking Amy the same thing

"You want to marry me? Asked Amy in surprise

"Yes, you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and I know it's probably a little too soon but I know we are ready" replied Sheldon as the planes continued to circle above them

Meanwhile Leonard was having a similar conversation with Penny

"Are you sure you are ready? Asked Leonard

"Leonard the last few months have been an insight into our future and I am 100% sure" replied Penny looking at Sheldon who gave a small nod to her

"So what will the answers be? Asked Sheldon as he then got down on one knee in front of Amy and Penny did the same with Leonard and they both produced rings

_**Next chapter up very soon**_


	20. Chapter 20

Penny held a small box containing a white gold full diamond band ring to Leonard

"Leonard will you marry me? Asked Penny over the noise of the aircraft

"Yes I will" said Leonard giving Penny a hug and kiss, Penny slipped the ring onto his finger and hugged him again

Sheldon held a small box containing a Tiffany Solest Diamond ring to Amy

"Amy Farrah Fowler, will you do me the honour of being my wife? Asked Sheldon

"Yes a million times" replied Amy, she had tears running down her face as she kissed and cuddled Sheldon

Sheldon put the ring on her finger then made a quick phone call and the aircraft circling above disappeared, they were replaced by one single aircraft trailing another banner saying "They said yes"

Amy and Leonard laughed and everybody exchanged hugs

"When did you decide to do this? Asked Amy to Penny

"About a week ago, somebody in the audience asked to go up on stage and they asked their girlfriend to marry them and I thought that was very brave, so last night I told Sheldon about it and he decided then that he wanted to ask you, we went to the jewellery stores this morning" replied Penny

"Penny I will be making sure you get a ring as well" said Leonard

"Well I kind of already found one I like, I can give it to you to give to me though" replied Penny

"Do you have it on you? Asked Leonard

"No its being reset, didn't fit my finger, did yours fit Amy?

"Surprisingly yes" replied Amy admiring her big rock

"I think this calls for a celebration, shall we call the others to come here or shall we celebrate in a grown up sophisticated way? Asked Penny

"Let's book tables at the Four Seasons and rooms of course for tonight" replied Amy

"Excellent idea" replied Penny as they finally started to eat after they clinked glasses

After they had lunch, Amy sent texts to Raj, Bernadette and Howard asking to meet hem at the four seasons for 6pm but not specifying why

"As we have some time I think this calls for another kind of celebration" said Sheldon

"I agree but there are some more people we need to tell first" replied Amy

"Our mothers" said Sheldon remembering

"You set your skype up and I will do the same with mine and we can tell them together" suggested Amy

"Good idea" replied Sheldon

They put the two lap tops together and called their respective parents, Barbara was the first to answer

"Hi Amy, is everything ok?

"Yes mom, hold on a second, we are just waiting for Mary to answer" replied Amy as Mary answered

"Shelley darlin, you ok?

"Yes mom, now that you are both on the screen together, you can say hi to each other" said Sheldon turning the lap tops so that they faced each other, the two moms waved and said hi

"We have some news that we would like to share" said Amy

"What sort of news? Asked Barbara and Mary together

"This sort of news" replied Amy simply showing her ring to them

"Oh I knew this day would come, Shelley you did the right thing" said Mary

"Thanks Mom"

"Congratulations you two" said Barbara

"Thanks mom, it was so romantic, he organised lunch on the roof and had an aircraft fly over with a sign asking me to marry him" replied Amy

"Shelley did that? Asked Mary in surprise

"Yes, in fact Penny asked Leonard to marry him at the same time, it was a joint venture" replied Sheldon

"Well aint that sweet" said Mary looking in wonder at her son

"We are going out with our friends tonight to celebrate, Mom would you Meemaw and Missy be able to get here in time or we could have a small celebration tomorrow with you all" said Sheldon

Amy minimized her mothers face and quickly checked the flights from Galveston

"Sheldon there are no flights until tomorrow anyway" said Amy

"That's ok sweet little Amy, you promise me though that you all come for Christmas instead and you Barbara" said Mary

"Ok I promise" said Amy

"Thank you for the invite Mary, I would be delighted to come" said Barbara

The skype call ended a few minutes later and Sheldon and Amy went off to get changed for dinner at the Four Seasons, Amy wore the same dress as when she met Faisal for dinner and Amy drove them to the four seasons

"Hey Sheldon, now that you have passed your test, we could go out tomorrow and get you a car" suggested Amy

"We could do that I guess" replied Sheldon looking behind him to see Leonard and Penny kissing in the back seat

When they arrived at the hotel they checked and as it was close to their dinner reservations, they left their bags in the room unpacked, they arrived in the restaurant to find Raj, Howard and Bernadette already there

"Hello" said Amy

"Hey what's the occasion? Asked Bernadette as the waiter appeared

"Can we have two bottles of your best champagne please" said Leonard to the waiter

"Certainly sir" The waiter went off and returned less than a minute later and poured the drink into everybody's glasses and left them to it after taking their dinner orders

"Ok the reason we are here is that Penny and Sheldon proposed to us this morning and Leonard and I accepted" said Amy showing them her ring and Leonard did the same

"Oh that's so exciting, can I be your wedding planner? Asked Raj

"Well we haven't even thought about when the weddings will be yet" replied Penny

"How about May 24th, that's the day we met" said Sheldon to Amy

"That certainly gives us enough time to plan and I would like to get married here in Pasadena" replied Amy

"I like the idea of a May wedding but so as not to encroach on your wedding, we can get married the day afterwards and that way both of our families can attend both weddings" suggested Penny

"Suits me" said Leonard happily

"I have a question for Penny" said Amy

"Would you be my bridesmaid?

"Of course and you can be mine, Bernadette can you be our maid of honours? Asked Penny

"Of course" replied Bernadette

"Leonard will you be my best man? Asked Sheldon

"Yes if you are mine" replied Leonard

"Of course"

"Amy who are you going to get to give you away?

"I don't know, its something I need to think about" replied Amy as their food arrived and the group chatted about wedding plans over dinner and toasted the two couples

After the group had dinner, Amy and Sheldon raced up to their room, both of them excited for the future and very horny for each other

Sheldon undressed Amy quicker than he had ever done before and pretty soon they were rolling around the bed kissing and fondling, Sheldon was teasing Amy's clit with his fingers and bringing her to the brink of orgasm before stopping and Amy was pumping his erection and they frantically kissing each other, when they were both ready, Sheldon moved on top of Amy and they moved rhythmically together enjoying the sensation of each other, he took Amy's breasts in his mouth to lick and suck before kissing her again and quickly reached for a condom and putting it on, he entered Amy and thrust into her hard as she continually bucked against him as he thrust in and out of her wetness

"Sheldon I am so close, make me come" moaned Amy underneath him

"Believe me, I am going to make you come so hard" said Sheldon hoarsely, he penetrated her deeper and as Amy bucked up against him, her body rocked in orgasm, Sheldon followed shortly afterwards and they lay in each others arms kissing and trying to recover their body movements

"That was amazing" said Sheldon as they gazed into each others eyes

"Perfect way to celebrate our engagement" replied Amy stroking his face and then his chest

"I love you Amy Farrah Fowler and thank you for agreeing to be my wife" said Sheldon pulling Amy into his arms

"Love you back and thank you for asking me" replied Amy smiling at him

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thank you for reviews and follows**_

The following morning, the group met for breakfast in the hotel and talked more about the plans for the wedding

"Amy I think it would be practical if we got married on the same day, we can jointly pay for one reception that was as well" said Penny

"Like a joint wedding? Asked Amy

"Not a joint wedding, we will have our own separate weddings, I was thinking for example, you get married first and I will be in my bridesmaid dress and afterwards, I can quickly get changed into my own dress while you have your wedding pictures taken and then you can get changed into a bridesmaid dress, or keep your own on and then we have our wedding afterwards" said Penny

"I actually think that's a good idea, but rather than you having to get changed, just wear your wedding dress" said Amy smiling at Penny

"What do you two think? Asked Penny to Sheldon and Leonard

"We are happy, we just want to be married to the people we love" replied Sheldon not taking his eyes off Amy

"I wish I had a girlfriend" moaned Raj

"You will find one, don't worry about it" said Amy patting his hand

"Stuart and I are thinking of joining a dating site" said Raj

"Why don't you use the one that got me and Sheldon together" suggested Amy

"Good idea" replied Raj

"Where are we going to have the reception? Our places our far too small" said Leonard

"The best place is the Langham, I would say here but its expensive enough just for a room for the night" replied Sheldon with some feeling

"So can I be your wedding planner? I will organise everything" said Raj taking out a small note book and writing down things

"Go on then, I think I might ask Faisal to walk me down the aisle" said Amy joking, although Sheldon missed the joke

"You will not" replied Sheldon sternly

"That was a joke Sheldon" replied Amy giving him a quick kiss

"Vixen" muttered Sheldon

After breakfast they went up to their rooms to pack their things up

"I think we need to stop off at a jewellery store on the way back" said Sheldon

"Why?

"Because of your job, you are in gloves all day so it would be practical for your ring to be on a necklace inside a locket" replied Sheldon

"Good idea" replied Amy as she finished packing up

"We don't have to check out just yet" said Sheldon leading her to the bed

"I can guess what you have in mind then" replied Amy as she lay on top of him and kissed him

"I don't ever want to let you go Amy, I don't think you realise how much I love you" replied Sheldon returning the kiss and stroking her face

"Oh I know" replied Amy looking down at him, she wiggled against his erection and he groaned loudly, Amy got off him and went to the bathroom leaving Sheldon on the bed watching her

"You just leave me there after you did that thing to me? Asked Sheldon once she came back

"We don't have time for anything if we are going to the jewellery store and I think we are going to buy you a car as well" replied Amy bending over to put her shoes on

Sheldon admired her bottom and quickly got off the bed and pressed up against her bottom and grabbed her waist, Amy quickly stood up

"You can feel how much I want you Amy" moaned Sheldon as he continued to cuddle her

"Well you will have to control yourself, remember when we first started our progress thing, you controlled yourself then" replied Amy turning around

"Alright, why don't you go downstairs and check out, I just have something I need to do" said Sheldon not looking at her

"Really? Sheldon are you that horny for me that because I said we don't have time, your going to do it yourself?

"Um, I don't know" replied Sheldon walking away from her

"Perhaps we have time for one thing" said Amy as he walked away, he whipped his head round to her

"I have an idea of what I want you to do then" said Sheldon he removed his trousers and boxers and invited Amy on to the bed where she took his erection in her mouth and after giving the shaft a lick, she started to suck his arousal and fondle his chest and tummy, Sheldon was moaning and bucking against her the whole time and a few minutes later he released his load into Amy's mouth, she licked up every remaining drop as he called out her name in orgasmic joy

Amy popped some chewing gum into her mouth and helped Sheldon up

"How was that for starters? Asked Amy

"You saw how good it was for me" replied Sheldon giving her a hug

"Come on lets go" said Amy

They managed to find a jewellery store that sold necklaces with lockets attached and afterwards they went to a nearby car dealers

"I don't think you should get anything expensive just yet, start with something you are comfortable with and once you have had a bit of driving experience go for something bigger" suggested Amy

"Probably a good idea, but I would like something reflecting my status in my careers, oh I like this one" said Sheldon pointing to a red soft top Alfa Romeo Spider

"It's a good price as well, go and ask about it" said Amy encouraging him

"Can you come with me? Asked Sheldon in a little voice

"Come on then" replied Amy

Twenty minutes later Sheldon had bought the car, Amy arranged the insurance for him so that he was able to drive it away the same day and they drove back to Pasadena, as it was a warm day, Sheldon had put the roof down on the car and Amy followed behind to make sure he was ok driving on his own

On Monday Amy went to work at Caltech, it was her last week and just as she arrived she was asked to attend a meeting in the Presidents office immediately, she went and was invited into the room where President Siebert was and the head of neurobiology Dr Taylor

"Good morning Dr Fowler, how are you? Asked President Siebert

"Good thank you" replied Amy politely

"We are obviously very pleased that you agreed to oversee the study here and also impressed with your work with the students, we had a lot of good feedback regarding that" said Siebert

"That's good then" replied Amy pushing her hair back which had fallen over her face, her ring didn't go unnoticed

"I see you had a very good weekend then? Did Dr Cooper propose? Asked Siebert

"Yes and it was very romantic, he hired a small plane to trail a notice asking me" replied Amy

"Dr Cooper did that? Asked Siebert surprised

"Yes, you don't really see the down to earth Sheldon when he is here, he has a lot of focus on his work here"

"Well anyway the reason we have asked you to this meeting is to formally ask whether you would take up a position here permanently? Asked Dr Taylor

"I would be delighted to, although leaving UCLA will be a wrench, I have been there for 10 years" replied Amy

"How much notice would you have to give? Asked Siebert

"A month, I can do that today by email, what are your terms? Asked Amy

"You mean salary of course Dr Fowler? Asked Siebert

"Yes, I have a good salary at UCLA and I have private funding and I can bring the funding here, I would need my own office and lab of course to continue that" replied Amy she decided if they wanted her then they would have to give her everything she had at UCLA and more

"Well you are one of the countries leading Neurobiologists so yes, you can have that and what is your current salary? Asked Siebert

"Am currently on $80,000 per year" replied Amy

She watched Siebert gulp and could visualise thoughts running through his head at that salary

"I see, we can pay you $100,000 per year as we know your name will attract big funders to the University" replied Siebert

"I suggest that you put it in writing for me and then I will accept the role" said Amy

"Very well Dr Fowler, you will have that by the end of the day" said Siebert

Amy left the office and went straight to see Sheldon, he was working on some equations on his whiteboard

"Hi Sheldon"

"Amy, you ok? Asked Sheldon surprised to see her

"I am very good thank you, I just had some excellent news" replied Amy

"I don't think it will top us getting engaged" replied Sheldon

"Nothing apart from our wedding will top that, I have been offered a position here and they did everything to get me to accept"

"That's fantastic, what did you say?

"I asked them to give me a written job and salary invitation and then I will accept" replied Amy

"I hope you do, this is a better commute to work at than going all the way to UCLA" replied Sheldon giving Amy a hug

"Yes I agree, they are also going to give me whatever I request and I need a big lab and office so I will get that" replied Amy as there was a knock at the door

Sheldon went to answer it and found Siebert there

"Dr Fowler I hoped we would find you here, the letter of invitation is written up here and it also confirms your salary" said Siebert handing over a letter

"That was quick" commented Amy opening the letter and reading it

"That's because we want to keep you" replied Siebert

"This is all fine, I accept the position"

"Excellent, we look forward to having you here for many years and congratulations on your engagement" said Siebert shaking their hands

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Carrying on from previous chapter**_

"President Siebert would you mind if I went to see my boss at UCLA now? I would rather tell him this news in person" asked Amy

"Of course, come back afterwards and tell me how it went" said Siebert

Siebert left the office and Sheldon and Amy were alone again

"Well done Amy, would you like me to come with you?

"No its ok, this is something I need to do myself" replied Amy smiling at him, she went and sat on the edge of his desk to read the letter again

"At least you got what you negotiated for"

"Yes that's true, otherwise there would have been no point accepting" replied Amy

"You are looking at one good point already" said Sheldon indicating himself

"That's not really what I meant but never mind" replied Amy smiling at him

"Are you taking the letter with you?

"Yes, I had better be off now" said Amy folding the letter back up

"Wait a moment" said Sheldon making sure the door was locked and returning to Amy

"What's up?

"Nothing I want to give you a congratulations kiss" replied Sheldon leaning down to do just that, Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon's waist as he pressed against her and returned the kiss

"You can walk me to my car if you like" said Amy fiddling with his tops and then reaching underneath to caress his tummy, then into his pants and fondling his aroual

"You keep doing that and I will do more than just walk you to the car" replied Sheldon giving Amy another kiss

"I do have to write a quick letter offering my resignation though" said Amy

"Alright, call me when you are done and I will meet you in the car park" replied Sheldon

Amy made it in quick time to UCLA as there wasn't much traffic and went straight to Dr Harts office, she knocked and waited

"Come in" called a voice

Amy went in and Dr Hart was surprised to see her

"Dr Fowler, I wasn't expecting you until next week, I am hearing good things about the study"

"Yes its been very productive, I will get straight to the point of the reason as to why I am here, this is my resignation letter" said Amy passing him the letter

"Your resigning? Why? I thought you were happy here? Replied Dr Hart in surprise

"I am very happy but Caltech is much closer to home and they are expanding their Neurobiology department and when they asked if I would consider working for them I didn't hesitate, I am very sorry for dropping this on you" replied Amy

"I don't suppose there is anything I can say or do to keep you here then? A pay rise perhaps?

"Not really, the letter gives you the one month notice that is required" replied Amy

"You can go immediately" said Dr Hart suddenly

"Do you not need notice?

"Yes but you are eager to go and we have had a temporary replacement in while you have been away, they are not as good as you obviously but we shall try to recruit them permanently, I take it that your sponsor will be funding you at Caltech as well?

"Yes"

"I suggest you go the caretakers building, get some boxes and clear your lab then" said Dr Hart

"Sure, once again I am sorry"

"Don't be, I would do the same if I was given a better opportunity, good luck" said Dr Hart

"Thank you" said Amy leaving his office, she went down to her private office and lab which had been left untouched since she left three months ago, she called Siebert who said she could have the rest of the day off to empty the lab and he said there would be a free office and lab for her the next day, she called Sheldon to tell him as well

Amy went to the stores office and set about packing up her lab equipment, after working for an hour, she was surprised when Sheldon and Leonard appeared in the doorway

"What are you two doing here?

"Come to help, Siebert is very keen to have you and said we could help you, so we are" said Sheldon

"Ok you can start by emptying all the top shelves, everything in here is mine apart from the desk and lab bench" replied Amy

Within a couple of hours, Amy had an empty office and lab area, she was just getting ready to leave when Dr Hart came by with the President of UCLA

"Dr Fowler" said President Gardner

"Hi President Gardner, Dr Hart"

"We just wanted to stop by and wish you luck for the future, we wish we could keep you of course but that is your decision, please accept this bottle of champagne on my behalf" said President Gardner

"Thank you, as you can see the office is clear now, here are the keys" replied Amy passing the keys over to Dr Hart and taking the champagne from the president

Everybody stood looking awkwardly at each other for a moment

"Well we look forward to reading about your achievements in the future, good luck again" said the President shaking Amy's hand, Dr Hart did the same

"Thank you" said Amy as Sheldon and Leonard came back in after taking boxes to the car. The two men left the room

"You ready Amy? Asked Sheldon

"As ready as I will ever be" replied Amy looking around the empty office for the last time

On the way back to Pasadena Amy had a call from Siebert saying she could bring her boxes to Caltech as he now had an office and lab for her, she quickly called Sheldon and Leonard and they diverted towards Caltech and called Raj and Howard for assistance

Siebert was waiting for her when she arrived as were Raj and Howard

"How did you get a lab and office for me so quickly?

"Well the lab you are using for the monkey study was already spare and you can use that, its certainly big enough, if you need a hand with the boxes I can call the caretaker" replied Siebert

"Thanks but we have it covered" replied Amy indicating the waiting Howard and Raj

"Very well, a contract will be written up for you within the next few days to make everything formal, also the next door lab will be made into the new room for addiction studies, which a small team including you will oversee" said Siebert

"Thank you President Siebert" said Amy

With the extra help taking all of her equipment to the office, it was done in quick time and Amy decided to leave unpacking until the morning, Sheldon had other ideas

"Amy unpack now, you don't want to come in tomorrow and have to do it" suggested Sheldon, he was getting antsy about all the boxes piled on top of each other

"Its ok, I am tired now anyway"

"I will do it then"

"No its ok, I need to organise where I want things to go, come on lets go home, we can get a takeaway and invite our friends over" replied Amy

"How do you feel about leaving UCLA?

"Very happy about the opportunities at Caltech, very surprised that they don't want me to work my notice but that's a good thing, I can get organised now with my colleagues" replied Amy

"Lets go home then and we can call the others to come over and celebrate" said Sheldon taking her hand and walking back to the car park

As it was, when they got home Sheldon and Amy celebrated Amy's new job in the bedroom in their own unique way, they emerged after a joyful time, called their friends over and ordered Pizza for everybody, once everybody was gathered Amy told them all about her new position

"Its official I am now working for Caltech and I think we should celebrate with this lovely bottle of Champagne that I was given as a leaving gift from UCLA" said Amy pouring Champagne for everyone

"To Amy and new opportunities" said Sheldon raising his glass to the group and then kissing Amy

"To new opportunities" chorused the friends

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

Amy went to work early on Tuesday, she wanted to make a start on sorting her new office and lab out, she was just getting started when President Siebert came in

"Morning Dr Fowler, busy unpacking I see" said Siebert

"Yes, I am making a start now and then once the monkeys have been fed, I will start with them"

"Oh, that's ok that wasn't why I am here" replied Siebert

"Oh?

"Yes, we have been very lucky with regards to this study, not only have we managed to persuade you to come but Dr Gunderson is also transferring here, although he wont actually start until January, he will be going back home to Sweden for 6 weeks until then" replied Siebert

"Wow, that is exciting, he is very easy to get on with and I've watched some of his lectures and enjoyed them" replied Amy

"Yes we both agree, the lectures that you were giving, you can keep giving and obviously you have your own private work to do and we will support you on that, the main thing is the studies that you and Dr Gunderson will be responsible for"

"I thought it was going to be a group decision with the other Neurobiologists? Asked Amy

"Yes they will get a say but both you and Dr Gunderson are the most experienced and will have the power to Veto" replied Siebert

"I do have some ideas regarding not only future studies but also giving manual experiments for the animals, monkeys especially are very intelligent and I would like to investigate that further for my research" said Amy

"That's fine Dr Fowler, I shall leave you to unpack" replied Siebert walking out of the office

Amy was just about to continue when her Skype started to ring, she saw that it was Penny so answered

"Hi Ames" said Penny

"Hi Penny, what are you doing up so early?

"Got early shift at the Cheesecake factory then going straight to the theatre for rehearsals, no performance tonight though, but that's not why I am calling you" replied Penny

"Ok?

"Have you chosen anybody to give you away yet?

"No, I have some uncles but I am not close enough to them to want them to give me away and as for my dad, if he was around I am sure he would be doing it"

"That's interesting, my parents are thrilled that I asked Leonard to marry me, they wanted all the details, my father suggested something though and you can say no if you want and part of the suggestion will mean talking to Leonard and Sheldon about it"

"Shall I call them here now?

"Yes probably" replied Penny

"Alright, wait a second" Amy phoned Leonard and Sheldon and they arrived a few minutes later

"Ok now that you are here, I wanted Leonard and Sheldon's view on this possibility for the wedding, I know we said we could have a wedding where you have yours first and then mine afterwards, but how would you feel about having a joint wedding? Asked Penny

"That sounds nice, presumably it would be quite simple to do? Replied Amy

"Well I guess but Raj has put himself in charge of all the details, talking of which he is coming over tonight to tell us more, but Amy my father suggested that if we have a joint wedding, he could walk us both down the aisle together, what do you think?

"Oh your father is a good man Penny, that's very sweet, Sheldon what do you think to a joint wedding?

"I have no problems with it, as long as we get married I will be happy" replied Sheldon

"Leonard are you ok with this? Asked Penny

"Yes totally"

"Penny can I give you an answer tonight? I have to get going with work and I can't really think about anything else right now"

"Of course, Raj said he will be over at 6" replied Penny

"Sure, see you then" said Amy waving at her bestie, Penny blew kisses to everybody and then signed off

"Amy, Wyatt is a good man and that's an amazing offer for somebody he has never met" said Leonard

"It's a generous offer and I will give an answer tonight but a joint wedding does seem very lovely" mused Amy

"I have to get back to work" said Leonard leaving Sheldon with Amy

"You coming to the cafeteria for lunch? Asked Sheldon

"Perhaps I have a lot to do in here, why don't you get something for both us and we can have lunch in here while I work?

"Ok, see you then" replied Sheldon giving her a quick kiss before leaving her lab

_**Later that day **_Amy and Sheldon had got home after picking up food and drink supplies for the meeting with Raj and were cuddled up on the sofa kissing when Leonard and Penny arrived after just walking straight in

"Oh sorry you two" said Penny looking away embarrassed at the passion of the Shamy

"Not a problem, did you want a drink? Asked Amy jumping and going to the kitchen

"Coke if you have it please and tea for Leonard I should think" replied Penny speaking for the both of them

Just then Raj, Howard and Bernadette arrived and once everybody had food and drink, Amy gave Penny her answer

"Penny if your dad is serious about walking me down the aisle then I will accept that and a joint wedding does sound very lovely" said Amy

"Oh good, I will tell him later, that leaves us to another question" replied Penny

"Which is?

"Bernadette can you be our bridesmaid? Asked Penny

"Be delighted to" replied Bernie smiling at them both

"May I interject a moment" said Sheldon

"Of course, what's up? Asked Amy

"As Raj is organising everything, then perhaps Howard can be our joint best man" suggested Sheldon as there was a knock at the door, Amy went off to answer it and found Alex there

"Hi Alex, come in"

"Thanks Amy, Sheldon invited me I hope you all don't mind?

"Of course not" replied Amy going to the kitchen and making her a drink

"I was talking to Alex about weddings and she was maid of honour on two occasions and I thought that perhaps she could do something similar for you two? Asked Sheldon to Amy and Penny

Leonard looked at Penny for a moment, he knew that Penny had a slight jealously problem with Alex and hoped it wouldn't be a problem, she returned his smile and then answered

"Yes its fine, Alex make sure you bring a date if you like as well" replied Penny

"Ok with me" replied Amy

"Thank you, I know we are not particularly close but Dr Cooper tells me stories about you all when we are in the office" replied Alex

"Alex call me Sheldon outside of work" said Sheldon

"Ok now that everything is out of the way, I have a suggestion for location of the wedding" said Raj

"I went with him so I know it's a good choice" added Howard

"Yes thanks Howard, I went to look at the Castle Green complex, its perfect for everything, you can get married there and have the reception afterwards and best of all they have one slot free on May 24th and they are holding them until you make an answer" said Raj

"Castle Green? That sounds fabulous, what time is the slot though? Asked Amy

"3pm, I can show you details on the laptop now or you can go tomorrow after work and check it out for yourselves" suggested Raj

"I think we should all go tomorrow after work then" said Penny

"Sheldon I thought your mom wanted you to get married in a church? Asked Leonard

"Well my mom can want all she likes, this is my wedding not hers" replied Sheldon feeling braver than he felt

"Well seeing as you are all agreed then you need to be there by 630pm for your appointment, as the wedding planner I will be there as well" said Raj

"Thanks Raj" said Amy smiling at him

"I do need a guest list as well from all four of you, there is only space for 150 for the reception" added Raj

"How soon do you need that by? Asked Penny

"Should find out tomorrow once you have been to the venue, also here is the brochure for you all to look through" replied Raj taking two brochures from his bag and passing them to Amy and Penny

"Thanks Raj, Leonard you will be happy to hear that I will get my engagement ring back tomorrow" said Penny

"Great, at least let me put it on your finger though, like you did for me" replied Leonard

"Of course you can sweetie" Penny gave Leonard a kiss and smiled at him

Once everybody had gone, Amy started to clear things up but Sheldon had other ideas

"I want us to finish what we were doing before they all got here" said Sheldon following her to the kitchen

"We can later, but I'm sure you don't want old food lying about the place do you?

"Who cares" replied Sheldon as he took Amy's hand, walked her to the door and remembering to take the key out of the bowl he marched her up to the roof before she even knew what was happening, she walked with him over towards the roof edge and looked out into the night

"Sheldon why have we come up here?

"Because its romantic and I wanted to bring you back to the place where I proposed to you" replied Sheldon

"Sheldon" started Amy before she was kissed, she wrapped her arms around his waist as he leaned into her and continued to kiss her, both of them moaning in lust for each other

"Yes Amy? Asked Sheldon a few minutes later, he stopped kissing her but continued to press against her, with every movement, Amy could feel every bit of him and wanted him there and then

"I can't remember anything now" replied Amy smiling at him

"Good" replied Sheldon as he kissed her again

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you for reviews and follows**_

_**The place that I have chosen for them to get married looks amazing, you should check it out!**_

On the day that they were due to visit the wedding and reception venue, Penny went to collect her ring, Leonard had taken the afternoon off to go with her

"What sort of ring did you get? Asked Leonard as they drove to the Jewellers

"You will see when we get there, I want to surprise you" replied Penny

They arrived at the Jewellers not long after and Penny saw the same lady that served her the previous time

"Hi, I am here to collect my ring" said Penny

"Oh yes, please wait a moment" said the sales lady she disappeared to a back room and reappeared with a small box

"Would you like to try it on now? Asked the lady again

"Yes but my husband to be would like to put it on my finger first"

"That's not a problem" The sales lady passed the box to Leonard who gasped when he opened it

"Penny that's beautiful how could you afford that? Asked Leonard looking at the Vintage Ruby Halo ring and slipping it on to her finger

"I have a bit of money from this stage play I am doing, am glad you like it and it fits well"

"Excellent would you like insurance with the ring madam?

"No thank you"

"Very well and do come back if you wish to get your wedding rings here, I know a particular ring that would suit your ring" said the sales lady as they started to leave

"Thank you" replied Penny admiring the ring and walking hand in hand back out to the car

_**Later that day **_the group arrived together at the Castle Green Complex, the site was a mixture of apartments and had a very large entertainment complex, Amy and Penny were wowed by the beauty of it, Raj took them all straight to reception were he signed in and was asked to wait

A few minutes later they were approached by a lady, she came straight to Raj

"Hi again Raj, thank you for coming"

"Not a problem, these are the two couples that are getting married" said Raj pointing to his friends

"Hi, my name is Nicola Davies I am the events manager here, please come with me on a tour of the complex and then we can talk about the wedding" said Nicola walking a brisk pace through the building and towards the outside

"Which of you is marrying who? May I ask? Asked Nicola once they were outside

"Well I am marrying Sheldon" said Amy taking Sheldon's arm

"And I am marrying Leonard" said Penny taking Leonard's arm

"Raj told me how you proposed, that was very sweet and romantic, we have not heard of that before and you wish to have a joint wedding is that true?

"Yes we figured it would cut down on costs at the same time, we are all very good friends" replied Amy speaking for the group

"Ok, the place where most of our couples like to get married is right here in front of the double arch, we usually arrange chairs in the traditional aisle style and you see the walk through bridge above the arch there?

"Yes" said Amy as nobody was answering

"Well usually have a photographer up there to take pictures of the wedding as well, would you like the idea of that?

The group as a whole nodded so Nicola continued

"You also have the choice as some brides like to do, is for rose petals to be spread the length of the aisle down either side but leaving a gap for you to walk through, now I don't know how you would feel about that?

"I like the red rose Petals, Amy what would you like? Asked Penny

"Could we have a mixture of red and white petals? Asked Amy to Nicola

"You are paying for it so you can have what you like, we can have a line of red and a line of white or you can mix them throughout the lines, its your choice" replied Nicola

"Penny I have no problem with mixed petals if you are ok with that?

"Yes I like that idea"

"So are you all agreed that you like this location? Asked Nicola

Amy and Penny looked at Sheldon and Leonard who were looking around the grounds

"What do you two think? This is your wedding as well" said Amy

"I actually think it's a great location so I say yes" replied Sheldon

"Yes from me as well" said Leonard

"Excellent, now I will take you to the ballroom where the reception will be held and afterwards I can give you a price on how much this will cost" said Nicola taking them to the ballroom

Again all of them were impressed with the ballroom and afterwards Nicola took them to her office to talk

"Ok, you have the 3pm wedding as requested and as we are doing two couples that may take longer to do, we will provide our own ordained minister to marry you all, the option to have any religion or hymns in the service is there should you require it"

"I think we will, my mother is very religious" commented Sheldon

"That's fine, now as for the fees, we charge a deposit of $1000 and 50% of the location fee which is another $2500 and that includes Ceremony and Reception locations, all of the dining furniture, a piano and use of the bar, we also allocate a starting price of $10 a head for the banquet, so we will need numbers soon"

"How soon? Asked Sheldon

"By January 1st which gives you all 6 weeks to decide on numbers, we can allocate up to 500 guests for the wedding but only 220 in the ballroom, I don't know if you have a rough number yet? Asked Nicola

"Well I don't think it will be anywhere near 220" said Penny

"How long do we get in the complex? Asked Leonard

"10 hours, did you wish to book rooms for afterwards? Asked Nicola

"Oh we hadn't decided on that yet" replied Penny

"Ok, can I ask, have you seen anywhere else to get married yet?

"No, Raj said he thought this was the best location so we went with it and he was correct" replied Leonard

"Now do you have anymore questions? I can get a contract drawn up for you in the next few days but your 3pm slot is guaranteed, as long as we have the deposit today" said Nicola

"If we wanted our own band, could we have it here? Asked Penny

"You could but we provide an in house band, I should of mentioned that before and that's included in the price" replied Nicola

"Can we pay by debit card? Asked Amy taking her card out

"Yes"

"Ok I will pay the deposit and allocation fee now, Leonard and Penny you can pay me half later on" said Amy passing the card over

"Amy are you sure, we have the money now" said Leonard

"Yes it's just quicker this way, we can go online tonight and sort it out" replied Amy

"Another thing that I would like to say is, you can also have a video of the wedding and reception done, if you wish to do so and we can make multiple copies to send out to your family and friends" said Nicola once the debit card transaction had gone through

"How much is that? Asked Sheldon

"That will be $500"

"Can we think about it? Asked Sheldon again

"Of course, we will also require all of you to come for taste testing so that you can choose your menu, again that will be in the New Year" replied Nicola

"Ok, thank you very much, this is a stunning location" said Amy standing up and shaking her hand

"Thank you, I will be in touch with you all regarding the wedding contracts" replied Nicola shaking all their hands

The group left and went to the car park to talk

"Raj you played down this place, this is a perfect location" said Penny

"Well I only want the best for my friends" replied Raj

"Well to thank you, we are taking you to Cheesecake Factory for dinner" said Amy

"Oh no you don't have to do that" protested Raj

"No you deserve it and to make sure you actually come, Sheldon and I are going to take you in our car and drop you back here afterwards" said Amy as they reached their cars

"Ok, you have persuaded me" replied Raj smiling at his friends

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

_**Same week as previous chapter**_

_**Smutty stuff happens - m rated**_

On the Friday after they visited the Castle Green Complex, Penny's parents arrived for the weekend, Penny had invited them mainly because she hadn't seen them for a while and also for Wyatt and Amy to get to know each other, she hadn't told Amy this yet though and she was currently driving back from the airport with them

"Mom, do you want me to drop you at the hotel to leave your things or you going to do it later?

"Do it later I think Penny" replied Penny's mom Pauline

"So how's my little slugger doing? Asked Wyatt

"I am good daddy, Leonard is a good man and he looks after me" replied Penny

"Just like a man should, although your proposal was a bit unconventional" added Wyatt

"Well a lot of women propose to their partners, Leonard gave me the opportunity last year to do it when I was ready and I am ready" replied Penny defensively

"Are we going to get to see you in your play Penny? Asked Pauline

"Yes but not until tomorrow its at the Glendale Centre Theatre for two weeks" replied Penny as they reached her apartment block, Penny helped them with their bags and took them up to her floor and her apartment which was empty

"Is Leonard not home yet? Asked Wyatt as Penny took their bags and left them on the sofa now

"No but he should be soon, I saw Amy's car outside maybe we could go over there now and introduce you" suggested Penny

"Fine with me" said Wyatt

Penny took them across the hall, knocked on the door and walked straight in with her parents following, Amy and Sheldon were making out on the sofa and jumped apart when they saw the visitors

"Sorry Amy, this is my Mom and Dad, Pauline and Wyatt" said Penny introducing them

"Hi nice to meet you" said Amy shaking their hands

"Likewise" said Pauline smiling at her

"I must thank you for agreeing to walk me down the aisle when you don't really know me" said Amy to Wyatt

"Well Penny has told me so many stories about her friends, that I felt I already know you anyway" replied Wyatt smiling at her

"Can I get you all a drink? Asked Sheldon

"Sheldon its ok, I am going to take them to the hotel shortly, are you all coming to the Cheesecake factory for dinner? Asked Penny to Amy and Sheldon

"But its Friday and vintage video game night" protested Sheldon

"Come on Sheldon you can miss it for one week" said Amy coaxing him

"Very well, is it just us going? Asked Sheldon

"The whole group, I booked us a table already" replied Penny as Leonard came in the open door and greeted Wyatt and Pauline

"For what time? Asked Amy

730 which I know is later than usual but I want to get mom and dad checked in beforehand and we can meet you all there" replied Penny

"So we will meet you there then" said Amy

"Of course" replied Penny as she ushered her parents and Leonard out leaving Amy and Sheldon alone again, Sheldon locked the door behind them and turned to Amy

"Now where were we" said Sheldon as he walked towards her

"I do believe we were making out on the sofa" replied Amy smiling at him

"Well this time it won't be the sofa" said Sheldon walking her to their room

"Dr Cooper what do you have in mind? Asked Amy Sheldon walked behind her pressing his arousal against her bottom

"Oh you will see" replied Sheldon as he closed the bedroom door then taking Amy to the bed he proceeded to strip her clothes off and then Amy did the same for him

"I see you are good and ready for me then" said Amy caressing his erection and licking his nipples

"I am always ready for you, especially when you do that" replied Sheldon as he moved Amy backwards to the bed where they resumed kissing and fondling each other

"Are we going to have time for this? Asked Amy stopping suddenly

"Yes, its only just 6, now stop talking" Sheldon moved his fingers down to Amy's wetness and rubbed on her clit, making Amy moan in delight as he continued to kiss her, Amy bucked against his fingers as she felt waves of pleasure running through her body

"Sheldon I need you inside me now" moaned Amy

"Soon" Sheldon then started sucking on Amy's erect pert nipples, Amy who was already fondling his erection immediately started pumping it quickly making Sheldon go faster against her clit, both of them making moaning noises at each other, Sheldon made Amy climax loudly a few minutes later and watched happily as she shuddered beneath him, she was still pumping him while she orgasmed as well

"Sheldon" moaned Amy as her body quivered

"Yes Amy? Asked Sheldon in between breaks from sucking her nipples

"You are magnificent" replied Amy giving him a kiss

"So are you, I take it you are ready for me to fuck you now?

"Sheldon that's crude!" said Amy shocked at his language

"So it is, never mind" replied Sheldon nuzzling her neck and guiding his throbbing erection into her

"Oh god" moaned Amy as Sheldon hit her still pulsating clit, he moved in slowly and Amy adjusted herself so he could go deeper, he leaned down to kiss Amy again and thrust in and out several times, they rocked together kissing frantically as Sheldon pumped into Amy's wetness

"Amy I'm gonna come" shouted Sheldon as he climaxed and ejaculated over her stomach and then collapsed on top of her still shaking, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him while he recovered, Sheldon's head was buried in her cleavage and as he stopped shaking he found himself sucking on her breasts again making Amy shiver with his touch

"Come on lets go shower, we can continue in there" suggested Amy as she became aware of the stickiness left on her

"Sure" replied Sheldon as he stopped sucking on her breasts and kissed her hard before getting off the bed and leading her to the bathroom

Sheldon and Amy arrived late at the Cheesecake factory after their interlude, the others were just having their meals delivered when they sat down

"Hey where have you two been? Asked Penny

"We were very busy doing something very important" replied Amy giving Sheldon a quick kiss

"Oh right, I wish I never asked now" said Penny as the waiter came and took Amy's order, he already knew Sheldon's so quickly disappeared again

"It's nice to see a couple so in love" said Wyatt watching Amy and Sheldon holding hands and staring at each other

"Leonard and I are in love" replied Penny defensively

"Yes I know, I didn't say you were slugger" said Wyatt

"To be fair it is a bit vomit inducing watching people slobber all over each other" said Howard chipping in

"That's only because you are not getting any yourself" said Sheldon still looking at Amy

Howard was about to say something but was stopped by Bernadette whispering into his ear

"So Amy tell me all about your work, Penny has told me bits and pieces but it sounds fascinating" said Wyatt

"Oh it is" replied Amy as she launched into her spiel about her work with Wyatt asking various questions in between

"Amy mom and dad are coming to watch the play tomorrow are you and Sheldon coming? Howie and Bernie are and Raj" asked Penny

"Yes I don't see why not, where is it going after Glendale?

"Not sure yet, I know there will be a weeks break before the next location though, it's proving to be very popular" replied Penny

"Well you deserve a break after trying so hard to get anything" said Amy smiling at her

"Well hopefully when it finishes, it will lead to more things, I still want to do TV work and possibly films but that's a long way away yet" replied Penny

"Don't worry you will make it" said Pauline patting her daughters hand

"Thanks mommy"

On the drive home Amy suggested to Sheldon about having Wyatt and Pauline over for dinner on Sunday

"I think it's a good idea, as are most things you say" replied Sheldon as he turned on to Los Robles

"Only most things, we may to rectify that then" said Amy reaching over to stroke his leg

"You can do that indoors, not when I am driving" said Sheldon putting his hand over Amy's but not removing it

"Do you think we could buy a house before we got married? We can move in the day after the wedding" suggested Amy as Sheldon parked up outside the block

"I guess so, we could start looking, we have certainly got a good deposit ready for if we do buy something and we are both on good salaries" replied Sheldon as they got out of the car and entered the block

"Maybe we can have a look on the internet tomorrow, we also really need to think about where we are going for a honeymoon" said Amy once they were in their apartment, Amy went to the kitchen to make tea for them both

"Yes but I am not sure where I want to go, why don't we put all the places we want to go into a pot and whatever comes out we go to" suggested Sheldon

"Oh that sounds like fun" said Amy smiling at him in the way that made Sheldon's tummy flip

"But I think I know what we will be doing on honeymoon" said Sheldon coming up behind her to cuddle her and nibble her neck, his erection was pressing against Amy's bottom as she wiggled against him

"Tourist things I should imagine" replied Amy as she tried to turn round and found she couldn't move for Sheldon pressing up against her

"Or carnal activities more likely" said Sheldon turning Amy around so he could kiss her

"Mmmm, you taste like strawberries" said Amy after they kissed, she wrapped her arms around Sheldon's waist to caress his butt as he gazed at her

"Well I did have a strawberry dessert" replied Sheldon as he kissed Amy again, this time not stopping as there tongues met to do a merry dance before Sheldon decided he really didn't want tea and took Amy to the bedroom

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

On Saturday morning after breakfast Sheldon and Amy were trawling through houses for sale on the internet, they both had their laptops open looking at different sites when Leonard and Penny knocked and came in

"Hey guys, what you up to? Asked Penny sitting down on the sofa and seeing them looking at the houses

"Oh we are thinking that we would like to start married life in a house, its time for us to be grown up" replied Amy

"Have you found anything yet? Asked Leonard

"A couple that we both like" replied Sheldon

"We are viewing one today at 12pm and another tomorrow at 11am" said Amy showing them the house

"Oh I know that house, its right down the other end of this road, its beautiful from the outside" said Penny

"Yes I know, the viewing is an open house thing, so we won't be the only ones there and we can only view if we can show that we can pay for it, the offers are going for sealed bids"

"Sealed bid? What's that? Asked Penny confused

"Basically, we show that we can afford to pay for the deposit on the house, state why we want the house and then make a bid near to the asking price, they have only put a ballpark figure on there, they obviously know what they will settle for" replied Amy

"I see and where is the other house?

"Its on North Garfield Avenue, just a mile away, I don't know which one I like best because they are both beautiful in their own way" replied Amy

"Leonard do you think we could afford to buy a house?

"Of course we can, do you want a house as well?

"Yes of course I do, it's better than living in a tiny apartment" replied Penny

"Well we haven't got time this weekend with your parents being here, maybe during the week we could look" replied Leonard

"Thank you"

"What are you two doing for the rest of the day? Asked Sheldon

"Meeting Mom and Dad for lunch before going off to the theatre, which reminds me" said Penny taking two tickets from her bag and passing them over

"Oh cheers for that" said Amy smiling at her bestie

"No problems, we will leave you to it and enjoy the house visit" said Penny as she and Leonard left

"We had better get ready to go then as well, am going to change in to something smart" said Amy closing her laptop

"Why change, you look great as you are" replied Sheldon

"Because we want to look respectable, this house deserves that" said Amy leaning over to give him a kiss

"Forget house hunting, let's stay here and make out instead" suggested Sheldon as he kissed her back and wouldn't stop for some time

"As lovely a plan as that is, we really need to go" said Amy standing up and going off to the bedroom, Sheldon followed her and changed into his grey suit that Amy liked

"Do I look ok? Asked Amy, she had put on a new dress that Sheldon hadn't seen before

"You look lovely" replied Sheldon stepping forward and hugging her

"Thank you, shall we go?

"Come on then, will we have time for something to eat before the play?

"Yes, we can take your car and arrive in style" said Amy

They arrived at the house a few minutes later, the house was only one floor and it was newly painted on the outside and had been described on the website as Spanish in style but was in a large lot which included 8000sq ft of floor space, the realtor welcomed them in

"Good afternoon to you, may I take your names?

"Yes its Dr Cooper and Dr Fowler" said Sheldon

"Oh yes, I see it here, please come through, there are other people viewing but don't mind them, would you like to me take you around or are you happy to go by yourself?

"By ourselves thank you" said Amy

"Very well, please call me if you have any questions"

Sheldon and Amy started in the enormous kitchen, it was set out in a L shape but with brand new units and a separate laundry room, from the kitchen there was an archway separating it from the dining room, then they moved through to the lounge which was very spacious, the whole house was empty of furniture as the owners had recently moved out, the house had four bedrooms and the master bedroom had an en suite bathroom, the only problem was the garden, there was no grass and just paving, Sheldon and Amy went back to the realtor

"Did you enjoy your viewing today?

"Yes thank you" replied Amy

"Good, I take it you have your sealed bid on you and proof that you can pay?

"Yes its here" replied Sheldon passing the envelope over

"Good, you should hear from me by Monday at 6pm as that is when we open all the bids" said the realtor

"Thank you" said Amy again as they left

"What do you think? Asked Sheldon as they reached the car

"It's nice and big, but it just feels not quite us, I hope we don't get it" replied Amy

"I kind of feel the same, let's go to the Cheesecake Factory" suggested Sheldon

"Sure, maybe the house we see tomorrow is better" replied Amy

"Hope so and I hope we don't have to go through anymore sealed bids again, especially if we really do want something" replied Sheldon as they drove towards the Cheesecake Factory

After their late lunch, they went off to see Penny in her play and had drinks afterwards with Wyatt and Pauline at their hotel before returning home

The next day they went to see the second house, it was a Victorian style house from the outside, Amy already loved it from the outside and only having seen the pictures on the internet, the kitchen had an island in the middle and also had an open plan dining room, a large living room with sliding doors out on to the terrace and with a downstairs toilet, it also had 4 bedrooms with a master suite that included an en-suite bathroom and walk in wardrobe space, outside there was a raised decking area which led down some steps to a very small outside pool and two garages with a mezzanine floor that was currently an office

"Sheldon this is beautiful, what do you think?

"I like it as well, it's convenient for work and our friends, the price is pretty good as well" replied Sheldon once they had finished looking around

"The garden is a bit strange on two levels but I still like it, just think we can have pool parties" said Amy excitedly

"That's very true, I much prefer this one over yesterdays, shall we make a bid or wait?

"Wait for what? Lets make a bid, we can certainly afford it" replied Amy as they went off to find the realtor who was waiting outside for them

"Hi there, all finished?

"Yes, we would like to make a bid if that's ok?

"Of course, the house has been on the market for a week though and has had several viewings, the owner won't be deciding anything until Tuesday morning and obviously won't be able to move until they find somewhere else" replied the realtor

"That's ok, we are renting so we can wait as long as they need to, we just want this house and are prepared to offer the full asking price" replied Amy

"We are? Asked Sheldon surprised at this tactic

"Yes, why mess about underbidding when we could have it with one bid" replied Amy

"I will need the bid in writing, so if you email it to me, I can pass that on to the owner" said the realtor writing his email address down and passing it over

"Thank you" smiled Amy

"Not a problem, I shall call you Tuesday morning to let you know how you got on"

Amy and Sheldon drove back home and started on the dinner that they said they would do for Leonard, Penny and her parents

"How did the viewing go this morning? Asked Penny later on when they were eating

"Fantastic, we made a bid for the house and hopefully we will get it" replied Amy

"When will you know? Asked Leonard

"Tuesday morning, we have already decided we don't want the other one, even though we had to make a sealed bid"

"What happens if you get that one though? Asked Penny

"I doubt that we will, we deliberately put in a low offer because we wasn't sure, we can certainly pay for it as we proved" replied Amy

"Well good luck, hope we get something as quickly and hopefully near you" replied Leonard

"Well there were a couple of houses for sale in the same road, one was at the beginning of the road and one was opposite but further down slightly" replied Amy

"Did you see which realtor they are with? Asked Leonard again

"Yes the same one as ours, when he calls on Tuesday I will ask about them for you" replied Amy taking a long sip of wine

"Amy this lamb is delicious" said Wyatt

"Well I like to cook for my friends and my mother taught me to cook from an early age" replied Amy

"Perfect housewife" said Sheldon teasing her

"Cheeky" said Amy giving him a kiss

"What time are your flights tomorrow? Asked Sheldon to Wyatt

"We are going back tonight instead, on the 10pm flight, need to get back to the farm for Monday" replied Wyatt

After the meal was finished, Penny took Wyatt and Pauline back to the hotel to pack and drop them off at the airport, Leonard stayed with Sheldon to play video games while Amy washed up the dinner things

On Monday they heard back from the realtor of the 1st house to say they were not successful and they both arranged to go to work late on Tuesday because they were waiting to hear about the 2nd house

On Tuesday morning, Amy and Sheldon were sitting on the sofa watching their phones, frantically waiting for them to ring

"Sheldon I feel nervous, this house is just what we both want, how can we find something else so nice if we don't win?

"We may find something similar you never know, come here and stop worrying" said Sheldon pulling Amy into his arms and kissing her

"You know how to ease a girls nerves Sheldon" replied Amy cuddling up to him as her phone started to ring

"Oh this is it" said Amy answering her phone, she spoke for a minute and then hung up

"Well? Asked Sheldon

"He's coming here to see us, what does that even mean? asked Amy confused

"Maybe it means we got it, I don't really know" replied Sheldon as there was a knock on the door

Amy went to answer it and found the realtor there

"Good morning Mrs Fowler, may I come in?

"Yes of course, I wasn't expecting you to be here so quickly, may I offer you a drink?"

"Tea please" replied the realtor

Amy went off to make the tea and once she passed the realtor his tea he spoke

"I am here with news for you regarding your bid"

"Did we get it? Is that why you have come here? Asked Amy bouncing in her seat

"Yes I am pleased to say that you were successful" replied the realtor

"Oh that's fantastic news" Amy gave Sheldon a kiss and a hug and then high fived him

"The owners have still not found anywhere else to live just yet, but they are looking at a house tonight which they hope is suitable for their needs and they accepted your bid because you said that you don't mind waiting for them to move, is that still the case?

"Yes of course, although if we are still here in 5 months that might still be a problem but for now we are very happy" replied Amy

"I highly doubt that you will have to wait 5 months Mrs Fowler" said the realtor

"Good, I do have two questions regarding two other houses for sale on that street, can I give you my friends email address and you can pass her the details, they are very interested in looking near us" said Amy

"Where do they live now?

"Across the hall, in fact Penny might be in, I can get her if you like?

"That would be helpful"

Amy went across the hall and brought Penny back and introduced them

"I can make you appointments to view both the houses on Wednesday evening if that's ok" asked the realtor once Penny explained her situation

"That would be great thank you" replied Penny taking his business card from him

"I shall be in touch regarding the sale of the house and the owners movements" said the realtor to Amy and Sheldon

"Thank you very much" said Amy seeing him out

"I take it that was good news?

"Oh yes we got the house, but we will have to wait until they move which we can do" replied Amy

"You know I feel the need to work from home today" said Sheldon suddenly

"Yes I quite agree, we haven't had breakfast yet either for worrying, Penny would you like to join us for brunch down the road?

"That will be nice but I was just about to go out, we also need to find time to go and look at wedding dresses"

"Saturday we shall go I think" said Amy

"I agree, anyway I will see you both later, enjoy your day" said Penny giving them hugs and leaving

"By the way Amy I am not hungry for breakfast anymore"

"What are you hungry for then? Asked Amy

"You of course" replied Sheldon picking her up and taking her to the bedroom where they had their own private celebration

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

Amy and Sheldon ended up not going to work at all on Tuesday after they celebrated in the bedroom for most of the day, they joined their friends at the Cheesecake Factory that night to tell them the news

"Sheldon and I have just bought a house" said Amy once they were sat down and eating

"Where is it? Asked Bernadette

"It's on North Garfield Avenue, its perfect" replied Amy

"We have to wait for the owners to buy somewhere before we can move but that was what swung it for them, that we can wait" added Sheldon

"Whets the house like? Asked Raj

"It's a Victorian style with 4 bedrooms and huge living and dining area, it has a two level garden with a small pool and a double garage with office space above on a overlooking floor" replied Amy as she showed them all pictures on her phone

"Congratulations, presumably you will be having a party for when you move in?

"Of course, then we shall christen every room" replied Amy turning to Sheldon and kissing him deeply to moans from the others

"Amy's very happy also because the master suite is very big and has a walk in wardrobe as big as the main family bathroom" said Sheldon

"We are seeing two houses tomorrow as well" added Penny

"Really? Asked Bernadette in surprise

"Yes, when the Shamy said they wanted to live in a house before they were married we decided it was a good idea and the houses are on the same road as there new one" replied Penny

"We could do that but as Bernie is refusing to have children with me, there is no point getting anywhere bigger" complained Howard

"Excuse me, I never said that, I said you could have the children while I go out to work" said Bernadette defending herself

"I love my job, why should I give it up?

"Guys, really do you have to do this now? Asked Raj trying to stop them arguing

"Fine, this isn't over" replied Bernadette glaring at Howard

"Bernie did you want to come with Amy and I wedding dress shopping on Saturday? Asked Penny

"Yes, I think so, are we taking Alex with us?

"Yes I asked her already" replied Amy

"Also Raj we are going to help you find somebody you can be happy with and spend the rest of your life with" added Penny

"Really? You guys are the best" said Raj smiling at his girlfriends

"Maybe we could set Raj up with Alex" suggested Leonard

"Alex has a boyfriend anyway" replied Amy as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocked, she noticed it was the realtor calling her so went outside to talk with Sheldon and returned a few minutes later, both of them not giving anything away

"Everything ok? Asked Penny

"Yes, the seller has found somewhere to live but the person she is buying from is having to wait until January before they can leave, so it looks like we will be in our new house from January which is exciting" said Amy looking happy

"We were lucky that it's a small chain, imagine having to wait longer, we would of given up and looked for somewhere we could of moved in straight away" added Sheldon

"We are supposed to be going to Texas for Christmas, Sheldon why don't we just invite them here instead? They can all stay in a hotel and help us to pack everything up"

"Your mom gets on well with mine, maybe they could stay there? Suggested Sheldon

"Oh that's a good idea, good thinking you" replied Amy giving him another kiss

"Does he get a kiss every time he does something you like? Asked Howard

"Oh yes, he is very well rewarded" said Amy putting her arm around Sheldon's shoulders and pulling him close then calling for a waiter

"Yes madam?

"Can we have some champagne please?

"Of course madam" the waiter went off to the bar and brought the champagne over, Raj took over pouring the drinks and gave a toast to Amy and Sheldon on their new house

The following day Leonard and Penny went to see the two houses, the street was a mixture of different styles and only a couple were similar, they had already stood outside the one that Amy and Sheldon bought and decided they liked it, the first house at the beginning of the road, Penny didn't like the outside and described it as boring even though the owners had left the property and it was available to move in straight away, the second house had ranch style decking on the front which Penny and Leonard liked, the house had four bedrooms and was similar in style to Sheldon and Amy's house

They spoke to the realtor who said that the owners had bought another house but couldn't move in until mid January and they made a bid which was accepted

They quickly went back to Los Robles to tell Sheldon and Amy

"Congratulations, sounds like we will be moving in at the same time then" said Amy after hearing their news

"That would be funny and we can help each other to move" replied Penny

"So what's it like inside?

"It's very similar to yours and the garden is the same with the two levels, that must be the popular thing to do around here" replied Penny

"Has it got a pool? Asked Sheldon

"Oh yes" replied Leonard

"This is so exciting, getting married and buying houses, new jobs and careers, everything all together in such a short space of time" said Amy excitedly

"We are growing up and it's about time too" replied Penny as Sheldon went to collect some champagne from the fridge to toast Penny and Leonard

"We are and tomorrow you and I are going to Raj's place to help him with this dating site, poor thing is so lonely" said Amy

"Yes and he needs to lighten up a bit on dates, maybe we could just happen to be at the restaurant to oversee things? Suggested Penny

"Oh that's a good idea" replied Amy

"Have you guys eaten yet? Asked Sheldon

"Yes and we are going to celebrate in the same way that you two did yesterday" replied Leonard knowing just why Sheldon and Amy didn't go to work on Tuesday

"Well have fun" said Amy as Leonard and Penny got up to leave

"Amy have you told your mom about the house yet? Asked Sheldon once they had gone and he had locked the door

"No, I completely forgot and I guess you haven't told Mary either?

"No but we can do that the weekend, there is no hurry to do so"

"Talking of the weekend, when are you and Leonard going to buy your wedding outfits?

"Soon, don't worry"

"I'm not worrying but we only have 5 months until the wedding and we have a house move to organise" replied Amy as they moved over to the sofa

"Things will work themselves out" replied Sheldon sitting down next to her and pulling her in for a hug and kiss

"Shall we go to the movies? We can catch the 8pm showing if we get there quickly? Asked Amy

"No I want to stay here with you, I don't need anybody else" replied Sheldon as he pulled Amy onto his lap with her legs dangling over on to the sofa

"You have me, so what are you going to do with me? Asked Amy saucily

"Oh I can think of a few things" replied Sheldon as they kissed again

_**Next chapter will have the girls helping Raj and wedding dress shopping**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Many thanks for all the positive reviews, they are all appreciated and I am very happy that you are all enjoying**_

Amy decided that she would have Raj come to her apartment after work, as she and Sheldon still needed to speak to their mothers, not only about the wedding but the new house and once they were home they called the mothers jointly on Skype

Amy and Sheldon took their laptops over to the sofa and sat down to call

"Hi mom" said Sheldon when Mary answered

"Shelley, how are you doing darlin?

"Good mom, can you wait while Barbara answers her Skype? Asked Sheldon

"Of course" said Mary as Barbara finally answered

"Hi mom, Sheldon and I have two lots of news for you and a question and we wanted to tell you both together" said Amy

"Shelley did you get Amy pregnant? Asked Mary suspiciously

"No mom, Amy and I wanted to tell you that we have just bought a house nearby, we can't move in until January and we were wondering if you would all like to come here for Christmas and whether Barbara would mind having you all to stay?

"You bought a house? Whereabouts? Asked Barbara

"Its on North Garfield Avenue mom, it's a lovely house, we will be having a house warming party once we have moved in and Leonard and Penny have bought one on the same road"

"I would be delighted to have Mary and your family stay at Christmas, I have four bedrooms after all" replied Barbara

"Thanks Barbara, it will be all of us coming then, Shelley what's the other news? Asked Mary

"We have chosen our wedding venue and we are having a joint wedding with Leonard and Penny, we will send you details of where it is as well" replied Sheldon

"Where is the wedding? Asked Barbara

"You know Castle Court mom? Asked Amy

"Of course it's a wonderful place, is that where you are getting married?

"Yes and Penny's dad is going to give us jointly away" replied Amy as Barbara and Mary interrupted with questions

"Sheldon why are you not getting married in a church? Asked Mary who had expected her son to obey her wishes for a church wedding

"Amy why are you having a stranger walk you down the aisle? You have uncles that can do that for you" asked Barbara

"First of all mom, this is our wedding not yours so you will have to accept our way of doing things" replied Sheldon firmly

"The reason that I don't want my uncles walking me down the aisle is because I am not close to them, I spent the weekend getting to know Wyatt and found him more likeable in two days than I have done my entire life with my uncles, they will be here at Christmas and you can all get to know them as well" replied Amy

"Shelley is there no religion in the wedding at all? Asked Mary in shock at her sons new found assertiveness

"None at all, I don't care for religion as you well know" replied Sheldon

"Invitations to the wedding have been sent out today and also details of the wedding location, we are doing this our way and we hope that you can be happy for us, but even if you are not, it doesn't change the wedding" said Amy firmly much to even Sheldon's surprise

"We will support you both of course, Shelley you make sure you book flights for us all to come, I think your brother will be coming as well" replied Mary trying to be supportive

"I agree with Mary, we support you so don't think that we don't" replied Barbara

"Thank you, we have things to do this evening, so we will have to go now but mom did you want to come wedding dress shopping with me and Penny on Saturday? Asked Amy

"I would love to" replied Barbara

"Great I will pick you up at 11am then, bye mom" said Amy waving and signing off as Sheldon did the same thing with his mom

"That was easier than I thought it would be, I half expected Mom to have a fit with there being no church or religion" said Sheldon

"Just remember this is our wedding not theirs Sheldon" replied Amy giving him a kiss

"When Raj gets here, I will go next door with Howard and Leonard, I know you girls want to talk in private with him" suggested Sheldon

"Thank you" replied Amy as the door opened with Raj entering followed by Bernadette and Penny

"Hey guys, come in" said Amy as Sheldon gave her a kiss and picked up some video games to take next door

Amy made everybody drinks and then they sat down to talk to Raj

"Raj do you have any idea of the type of girl you want to date? Asked Amy

"Someone like Lucy" replied Raj remembering his time with her

"Oh not this again" moaned Penny

"What's that supposed to mean?

"Raj, Lucy was a mess, look how she treated you, climbing out of windows on two occasions to escape and then dumping you by text, you deserve so much better" replied Bernadette

"And on that note, when you start dating, don't mention how much money you have, let them like you for you" added Amy

"My parents would prefer I marry a nice Indian girl" said Raj

"What are your preferences? Asked Amy

"To just be happy, I don't care whether they are Indian or not, my parents will probably threaten to cut me off though"

"What's more important to you Raj, happiness with a woman you love or money? Asked Amy

"Both are important" replied Raj

"Then as Amy said don't mention the money until you are both serious about each other, sure spoil her but don't go over the top, they will just become gold diggers if they know" said Bernadette

"Raj, I entered all your details in that dating site that you set Sheldon and I up on, all you need to do is list your interests and what you are looking for in a woman, we will help you all you can" said Amy opening up the website

"Also when you go on dates, don't be worried that they don't like you and definitely don't be obnoxious, you can talk to women without alcohol now, use that to your advantage" said Penny

"How?

"Raj you are a charming handsome man, you can find somebody if really tried" replied Amy

"Alright let's look at this dating site then" said Raj taking the laptop from her and filling in the rest of the details

"And remember we can be at the same restaurant to give you feedback on how things went" said Amy

While Raj was on the laptop, Penny and Amy spoke to Bernadette about the argument with Howard about children

"Are you and Howard ok now after the argument? Asked Penny

"Well the issue is still there, I don't particularly want children and Howard does, I don't know how we are going to resolve it"

"Is this because you don't want to give up work? Asked Amy

"Yes, I have a great career, don't tell me you will happy to lose 6 months work just for having a child?

"I would, I am already successful and I will not lose out by having children, I will be able to work from home as well when they are sleeping"

"What about you Penny?

"If my acting career takes off then I will just take a nanny with me, it's not a problem"

"Do you think I was harsh telling Howard to give up his job to be a house husband? Asked Bernie worriedly

"Er yes" said Raj without even looking up from the laptop

"If I was to change my mind, then it wouldn't happen for a while"

"That's your decision Bernie, we just want to help you and see that having children wont have an adverse effect on your careers" said Amy

"Thanks you two, that was very helpful"

"Oh my mom is coming dress shopping with us on Saturday, we just told her and Mary about the wedding and house move"

"I bet Mary was not happy about no church wedding? Asked Penny

"You are correct but it's our wedding not theirs" replied Amy

"Ok I am done, I will just upload this and wait to see who replies" said Raj

"You can always look for girls yourself you know" said Bernie

"I would rather have one match me, like with Sheldon and Amy" replied Raj as his profile became live

"Let us know if you get anybody ok? Asked Penny

"Of course"

The girls sent Raj off to Penny's apartment to join the boys while the girls had a girly night in looking at wedding dresses on the internet

_**Next chapter will have the wedding dress shopping**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**This chapter has M-Rated stuff going on towards the end**_

_**Enjoy!**_

On Saturday, Amy knocked for Penny and they drove off to collect Barbara, Bernadette and Alex, then went off towards the boutique shops of Beverley Hills

"Amy do you even know what sort of dress you would like? Asked Penny

"Something that is not low cut, I can't really pull that off like you can" replied Amy

"I think there is a compliment in there somewhere" commented Penny

"Well you have a great figure, so show it off" said Bernadette

"Oh I plan to, Leonard wont know where to look on our wedding day" replied Penny laughing

"Are you getting the bridesmaid dresses as well? Asked Alex

"I think today just the wedding dresses and we can come back again for everything else, but it just depends really" replied Amy

They arrived in Beverley Hills and parked before going to the first bridal shop

"Hello my name is Melinda, I am the owner, how can I help you today?

"Oh we are looking for two wedding dresses, my friend and I are having a joint wedding but we have very different styles" replied Amy taking the glass of wine that Melinda was offering

"That's not a problem, I just need to measure you both up and then you can tell me what you would like to wear" replied Melinda

"I want something sexy and revealing" said Penny

"We have dresses like that but you don't want to give too much away, it needs to be subtle as well" replied Melinda

"I am the least subtle person ever for clothes as you can see" said Penny as she stood in her red dress that revealed so much cleavage that you couldn't tear your eyes away from

"I think I know just the thing for you, what's your name by the way?

"It's Penny and that's Amy" replied Penny

"As it is a joint wedding, I can find you two dresses that match in the lower half for style but have different levels of sexiness depending on your needs" said Melinda

"I don't want the dress to have a long train, just something where it trails slightly" said Amy

"Yes I like that as well" said Penny

"Ok if you would like to look around first, I can give you ideas for dresses" said Melinda taking them into the main dress area

"I would prefer no cleavage on show at all" added Amy

"Not a problem, now this dress may work for Penny" said Melinda showing them a Satin V-neck dress where the bottom of the dress was designed to flow around the feet

"Can I try it on?

"Of course, I will get my assistant to help you while I look for something suitable for Amy, Lisa over here please" said Melinda guiding Amy to the other side of the store

"Now this one hides your cleavage and it can come with spaghetti straps or cross neck straps, we can try both on you?

"Ok" replied Amy

While Penny and Amy were trying the dresses on, Bernadette, Alex and Barbara were looking at the accessories section to see if they could help in anyway

Penny was the first to emerge from the dressing room with her dress, she wasn't sure about the subtleness of it and wanted advice

"Penny you look gorgeous and Melinda is right, you have great assets and this dress shows them off discreetly without being over the top" said Bernadette

"Hmm I am still not sure and I don't want to say yes to the first dress either, this is supposed to be a fun day and I love shopping especially for dresses" replied Penny as Alex passed her some high heels to try on

"Thanks but I will pass with this one" said Penny

"Not a problem" said the assistant

Amy emerged and showed her friends the dress, again she wasn't sure about it but Bernadette passed Amy her tiara so she could see whether it made the dress anymore likeable for her but it didn't and even her mother thought the dress was too matronly for Amy, Melinda showed them more dresses but nothing seemed to grab Amy or Penny so they said they would look elsewhere

After visiting three more bridal shops, the only things they managed to get were two light blue bridesmaid dresses which Bernadette and Alex both liked and Penny had encouraged Amy to get some sexy lingerie for the wedding night

"We still have time to look and I do like the idea of having dresses that are similar below but different at the top, especially if Leonard and Sheldon are going to wear matching morning suits" said Amy as they found a café to have a drink and a sit down

"I agree and I don't want to hide my cleavage, why should I" moaned Penny

"Next time we go out, insist on what you want then" said Alex trying to be helpful

"Alex I believe you are right, it's my wedding day not theirs" replied Penny smiling at her

Bernadette had agreed to take the bridesmaid dresses and keep them at her house until the wedding

Amy arrived back home at 6pm after a long day of bridal dress shopping, Sheldon was very pleased to see her

"I missed you today" said Sheldon giving her a hug and then a kiss which they both sunk in to and enjoyed

"That's sweet, I missed you as well" replied Amy afterwards

"Would you like me to order a takeaway?

"While I think that would be very nice, I know something that would be even better though" replied Amy taking him off towards the bedroom

"Your right this is better" said Sheldon once they reached the bedroom and Amy started to strip off and revealed some very lacy underwear and a Basque underneath, Sheldon immediately undressed himself and joined Amy on the bed

"I bought these mainly for our wedding night but I thought I would test them out first and I think the test is working" said Amy cupping his erection and kissing him

"You are correct" said Sheldon

They carried on kissing and fondling, Amy was pumping his arousal to the point where Sheldon thought he was going to burst, he gently removed her hand and mounted her and Amy wrapped her legs around his bottom as they started to grind against each other, they were still kissing as Sheldon started caressing Amy's breasts, he could feel her erect nipples and he stopped kissing Amy he moved down to her breasts and started to lick and suck on her nipples much to Amy's delight, Sheldon stopped grinding and moved her panties aside so he could tease her clit, Amy reached down and started pumping on his hard cock again, playing with the tip always made Sheldon groan at her touch, Amy pumped him more frantically as Sheldon kept rubbing her clit and just as she was on the point of orgasm, he withdrew his hand to play with her breasts again

"Sheldon I need you inside me" moaned Amy as he leant down and kissed her

Sheldon responded by pulling Amy up so she was kneeling on her knees and removed her Basque and holding her body as they kissed and he pressed his still hard cock against her stomach, Amy pushed Sheldon down so he was on his back and after getting a condom on, guided his cock into her throbbing wetness, she started to bounce on him as he thrust up into her, Amy leant down to kiss him while still rocking against him, then Sheldon grabbed her boobs to lick and suck on her erect nipples, Amy was moaning in contentment the whole time, Sheldon thrust into her just as she was on the verge of orgasm, her body exploded as she felt herself coming, Sheldon grabbed her waist to stop her falling as she moaned and bucked against his cock, Sheldon quickly moved Amy so he was on top and entered her, he too was ready and after watching Amy's face as she orgasmed that was all he needed as he reached the point of no return and he enjoyed the satisfaction that Amy gave him

"I shall have to be away from your more often if we have coitus like that again" said Amy a few minutes later when they were cuddling and kissing

"Not too often I hope" replied Sheldon as Amy played with his hard cock

"I am definitely hungry now" said Amy as she crawled down his body and took his cock in her mouth

"Oh boy" moaned Sheldon

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	30. Chapter 30

December rolled around and Sheldon and Amy received good news regarding their house move, the realtor informed them that things had developed further down the chain and they would be able to move in to their house by December 14th at the earliest and that was only two weeks away

"Sheldon this means that your mom and family can stay at the house when they come here for Christmas" said Amy when she got off the phone to the realtor

"Yes, it also means we really need to start packing and the house warming party can be at New Years" replied Sheldon as they went next door to tell Leonard and Penny

"Great news, we can move in to our new house on December 14th" said Amy when they went in

"Oh that's great, if you need a hand packing, we can help, also Raj just phoned he has a date tomorrow night, I told him to take her to the Cheesecake Factory and we will be at the bar watching over them" replied Penny

"Sure, did he say what the girl is like? Asked Amy

"Yes she's 30 years old and her name is Meera and she is Indian although she was born here and teaches Geography at Pasadena High School" replied Penny

"Oh the humanities" commented Sheldon scornfully

"Sheldon whilst you may not like that particular field, don't say anything in front of Raj or Meera if this works out" said Amy

"Fine, anyway thank you for helping, the favour will be returned when you two move" replied Sheldon

"I have an idea, Sheldon when you leave give me the key and we can use the apartment for when my parents come to stay at Christmas, we will pay the rent for the time that you are not there though" suggested Penny

"That sounds like a good idea Sheldon and then in January we can just give the key back to the landlord, unless you two wanted to stay here until you move? Asked Amy

"Too much trouble moving everything over, just for Christmas will be fine" said Penny

"Talking of Christmas, I think it would be a good idea for all of us to spend Christmas together, we will be in the new house, my mom and Mary between them will probably take over the kitchen and it will be nice for us to all bond before the wedding" suggested Amy

"Yeah that would be nice, good thinking Ames" replied Penny

"Alright we better get back, I have some experiments that I need to organise for January" said Amy

"What sort of experiments? Asked Penny

"Just on Monkeys for now but maybe other animals in the future, we still have them from the visual stimuli study and I have more things I would like to explore with them" replied Amy

The following day, Penny, Bernadette and Amy met at the Cheesecake Factory, Penny was working the bar shift and made sure Raj sat at a table fairly close by, she had seen the picture of Meera but Amy and Bernadette hadn't and they were surprised when she walked in

"She's stunning" commented Amy when she saw her

"It makes you wonder why she needs a dating site at all" added Bernadette as Raj introduced himself and helped Meera sit down, Penny gave him a thumbs up and came over to order the drinks and once that was done left them to it

"So tell me all about you" said Raj once they were alone

"Well you probably saw from my profile, but what I didn't say was that my family live in San Diego, I came here a few years ago to teach, like you I adore astronomy and I belong to a star gazing club"

"Really? Because that is my field, I'm an astrophysicist" said Raj excitedly

"It seems to be going well" said Amy as they discreetly watched them

"Yes but what happens if it becomes permanent, how will we explain spying on them? Asked Bernadette

"Just say it's a coincidence" suggested Penny

"By the way I took your advice and Howard and I have spoken about having children, it won't happen straight away but there is a strong possibility in the next couple of years or so, I know Howard will be a great dad and I won't lose out career wise" said Bernadette

"That's a big step then" commented Amy

"What are you doing for Christmas? Asked Penny to Bernie

"Howard and I are going to my parents and so is Howard's mom" replied Bernadette

"As we are now moving earlier we will have a joint Christmas with Penny's family at the new house and we will be having a house warming party on New Years Eve" said Amy

"Oh you're moving sooner? Asked Bernadette surprised

"Yes, sorry we found out yesterday that we can move in by December 14th, Sheldon is off with Leonard tonight collecting boxes so we can start packing things up" replied Amy

"Howard and I will offer our help if you need it" said Bernie

"Thank you"

Raj and Meera's date seemed to go well and Raj saw Meera to her car afterwards and came back in to see the girls

"She has asked for my number and wants another date and you will be pleased to hear that I didn't mention anything about money" said Raj

"That's good news, so do you like her? Asked Amy

"Yes, she's very sweet, I need to think of somewhere to take her next time" replied Raj

"How about the Olive Garden? Suggested Bernadette

"I like that idea, you guys have been very helpful" said Raj

"Raj we just want you to be happy, rather than sad and miserable" replied Amy

"Well I will be if this works out" said Raj happily

The next weekend and the week that followed was spent packing all of their things up which Sheldon organised with military precision, they decided to leave Leonard's bed that he had left behind in the apartment for when Wyatt and Pauline arrived for Christmas and the day before they were due to move they went to the Realtors office as he had asked them to come and collect the key as the seller had now left the property

"Sheldon this is so exciting, we can walk in the house tomorrow and it's ours completely" said Amy when they were in the car driving back to Los Robles

"I know and the best thing is that we don't even have to decorate its all done" replied Sheldon smiling at her

"What time are we going over to the house in the morning? Asked Amy

"As soon as possible really, you have hired the lorry haven't you?

"Yes of course, then afterwards I can collect all the things that are in storage from my apartment" replied Amy

Saturday morning came and Barbara had brought breakfast for everybody and helped out with loading the van up

"Sheldon presumably you have labelled where everything is supposed to go once we get the boxes to the house? Asked Leonard

"Of course and on that note, I think we should do the same thing as when Amy moved in, leave some people at the house to unload and put the boxes everywhere and then come back" suggested Sheldon

"Presumably you want to be the one at your own house so you can direct when people are doing it wrong? Asked Raj

"You presumed correctly, now I will drive over with Leonard and Penny once the first van load is filled up" said Sheldon

Thanks to Sheldon's organizational skills, the moving of everything was completed and by late afternoon the group were able to admire the house properly

"Amy you and Sheldon made a good choice with this house and I am pleased you chose well" said Barbara giving her a daughter a hug

"Thanks mom and thanks to everybody for helping, we are going to order a takeaway to say thank you properly" said Amy to nods from everybody

"What are you going to do about the pool when you have children? It's un-secure at the moment" said Raj

"There is enough space to put a metal railing fence around it, so that's not a problem" replied Amy

"Which house is yours Penny? Asked Bernadette

"I will show you, you see the house opposite but 4 doors down? Said Penny taking her to the window to show her

"Yes"

"Well it's that one, we only have a month to go to move in now"

"Amy do you want any help unpacking everything? Asked Barbara

"No we have the rest of the weekend to do that, lets just relax for the rest of the day" replied Amy as she went off to the large lounge to help Sheldon decide where he wanted the sofas to go

"Sheldon how do you feel about leaving the apartment? You have been there so long now" asked Raj joining them

"Its fine, I have this lovely woman by my side and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, what more could I ask for" replied Sheldon as he moved the sofa to where he wanted it and tested out his spot

"When is your family getting here Sheldon? Asked Leonard

"Next weekend, we should be all settled in by then, Penny here is the key to the apartment, Amy and I will be over in the morning to clean up so it's ready for your parents" said Sheldon passing over the key to 4A

"I can do that for you" said Barbara

"Mom it's ok"

"No I insist, you two can have more time to organise things here"

"Thank you that is most helpful, now what does everybody want? Pizza, Chinese, Indian? Asked Amy

"Just get the usual Pizza I think" said Sheldon

"Sure and I will just open this box here and oh look what we have" said Amy producing two bottles of champagne in an ice bucket and then pouring everybody a glass

Leonard decided to do the toast for Amy and Sheldon

"To new beginnings for Amy and Sheldon may they have many happy years here together" said Leonard raising his glass and clinking everybody else's

_**Next chapter will have Christmas and New Year**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Thank you for reviews and follows**_

Amy and Sheldon woke up on Sunday morning after an enjoyable evening with their friends and any even more enjoyable time christening the bedroom, they woke up wrapped around each other and not wanting to let each other go

"Despite what you said yesterday, I know it's a big change for you, everything has been recently" said Amy

"It is a change and usually I don't like change but when you are the reason for it, then I am very happy" replied Sheldon as they shared a lingering kiss

"I do love you" said Amy afterwards

"I love you as well" replied Sheldon cuddling her

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, we really need to organise everything else, are we still going to use the garage upper floors as the office?

"I think so and I think we can organise something so that a wall is put in place, car fumes you know" replied Sheldon

"Oh yes and also we need to buy some beds, this one and my one from my apartment are the only ones we have and we have visitors next week"

"That wont be difficult to do and as we have one extra room downstairs that can be turned into a game room, unless we swap with the mezzanine floor in the garage?

"An office downstairs would be too distracting, the attic space which has sort of been decorated can be used as the office as the realtor said that there is currently no permission to use it as a bedroom" replied Amy

"The spare room downstairs used to be a library but we have enough space in the lounge to put all our books on a wall out of the way and the spare room can be the games room"

"You can put all your pictures up in their as well" suggested Amy

"Oh I will" replied Sheldon giving her another kiss

"Come on we better get started, we have several suitcases to unpack as well" said Amy

They were just having breakfast when the doorbell went, Amy went to answer it and found Leonard and Penny there

"Hey we figured you could do with some help putting things in places and we have nothing better to do today" said Penny

"Your help will be greatly appreciated" replied Amy letting them in

"The owners of our house, just called us as well and let us have another look around, they are hoping that things can be speeded up but like you found here, it just depends on the chain" said Penny as they went to the kitchen

"Morning" said Sheldon taking a sip of tea

"Where can we start? Asked Leonard

"All the books are currently in boxes stacked again the book shelves, if you want to start there" replied Sheldon

"Can I get you both a drink? Asked Amy

"Tea please" replied Penny as she followed Leonard to the lounge

By mid afternoon a lot of things had been sorted out and Howard, Bernadette and Raj arrived with Pizzas, Barbara had also turned up as well and gave the key to 4a to Penny

"Everything is perfect in the apartment now, it was clean already so not much needed doing and I like what you have done here" said Barbara admiring the quickness of the organizing

"Thanks mom, Sheldon I think tomorrow after work we can go furniture shopping" suggested Amy

"What for? Asked Penny

"We need more beds and matching sofas and we are turning what used to be the library room into the games room so more chairs for that as well and when that is done as you can see we have two non matching sofas in the lounge, one can go in the games room and one in own massive bedroom suite" replied Amy

"What are you going to do with the extra floor space in the garage then? Asked Leonard

"We are not sure yet, it might end up being storage as we have rooms allocated now in the house" replied Sheldon

"By the way I have another date with Meera this week, she is however going to San Diego for Christmas so I wont see her until after New Year after Wednesday" said Raj

"Oh you didn't say how the date at the Olive garden went? Said Penny

"It went very well and I was a perfect gentleman and afterwards I walked her to her car and kissed her cheek"

"You are doing well Raj" said Amy beaming at him

"She at least says she likes me which is a good start and she is stunning" replied Raj

"Well its good to see you happy" said Penny

"Where are you taking her next? Asked Bernadette

"I invited her to my apartment, she said yes and I am going to cook for her" replied Raj

"Make sure you tell us all about it then, by the way as my family are arriving on Saturday morning as is Penny's we thought it would be a good idea to have everybody over for dinner in the evening" suggested Amy

"That works for us" said Leonard and Penny together

"Fine with us" said Howard and Bernadette

"Can I bring Cinnamon? Asked Raj

"Yes as long as Sheldon doesn't mind? Said Amy looking to him

"Its fine as long as she is house trained" replied Sheldon

"Of course she is, thank you" said Raj

On Monday evening after work Sheldon and Amy went to a nearby furniture store and managed to purchase two single beds and paid extra for them to be delivered the next day, they also bought some beanie bags for the games room

On Friday everybody was going to Caltech's annual Christmas party, Sheldon was reluctant to go but Amy managed to persuade him and as Penny was also attending with Leonard she took Amy shopping for a new outfit and Amy was currently standing in the bedroom debating whether her new blue patterned dress actually suited her

"Sheldon what do you think? Is it ok?

"Amy you always look perfect to me and yes its good on you" replied Sheldon giving her a reassuring kiss

Amy beamed at him and then helped him to adjust his tie, he was wearing his grey suit that Amy admired on him

"You always know how to say the right things" said Amy as they shared another kiss

"You deserve it" replied Sheldon as they went downstairs to wait for the taxi that would be arriving with Leonard and Penny to go to the party that was being held in Caltech's cafeteria

They arrived at Caltech and greeted Howard and Bernadette who had arrived at the same time as them

"Raj says he is bringing Meera, apparently she is not going to San Diego until Sunday" said Bernadette

"A good chance to meet her properly then" said Amy as they walked through the familiar halls of Caltech and to where the party was being held and couldn't be missed because of the music playing

"There are a lot of people here" said Sheldon holding Amy close to him

"Yes but its all people you know" replied Amy as they went to the drinks table and Amy selected herself some wine and offered Sheldon some

"You know I don't really like wine, I will have a coke instead"

"Let your hair down for once Sheldon" said Penny coming up next to them

"I would rather have my faculties about them thank you very much" replied Sheldon as he spotted Kripke talking with Mrs Davies in the corner

After they had filled up plates of food, Amy took Sheldon to a table where they sat down and chatted with their friends, Raj and Meera arrived a few minutes later and Raj introduced Meera to his friends

"Oh you served us in the Cheesecake Factory" said Meera after spotting Penny and then Amy and Bernadette

"Yes that was my suggestion, Raj has always been nervous at dating so we wanted to be there to offer support" replied Penny

"That is very sweet and very caring" replied Meera

"You will find that we are all like that here" replied Amy smiling at her

"Raj has told me all about you all and I look forward to spending time with you as I get to know Raj more" replied Meera as she took Raj's hand in hers

"Did you enjoy Raj cooking for you? Asked Amy

"Oh he's a brilliant cook, we have also decided to continue dating, we both like each other enough to continue and see where it goes" replied Meera

"That's always good to take things slow and I know that from experience" replied Amy smiling at her and then grimacing as a familiar face came up to her at the table

"Hi Amy" said Bert

"Hello, how are you?

"Good, I have another rock for you that I will leave in your lab on Monday" said Bert

"That's nice, may I introduce you to my Fiancé Dr Sheldon Cooper" said Amy emphasising the Fiancé bit

"Yeah I know who he is" replied Bert glaring at Sheldon and then walking off to the drinks table

"Amy you want to explain that? Why is he giving you rocks? Asked Sheldon looking at her confused

"Oh he is Bert from the Geology lab and he likes giving me rocks" replied Amy evasively

"Oh the humanities" scoffed Sheldon

"He's harmless really" added Howard which made Sheldon whip his head round at him

"What are you saying? He is making claims on my woman and I will not allow it" Sheldon started to stand up before being stopped by Amy

"Stop it Sheldon, what did I tell you about jealously playing no part in this relationship? Bert is just a friend and that is all"

"Are you sure? He looked at me like he wished I wasn't here"

"Then that's his problem, you are the one I am engaged to so forget about him" replied Amy giving him a hug and then a long kiss

"What were we discussing before? Asked Sheldon when Amy finished kissing him and he was beyond aroused and unable to think straight

"Just how you are going to dance with me, look there are people dancing so come join me" replied Amy standing up and holding her hand out for him

"Whilst I don't actually like dancing, I think I can make an exception for you" said Sheldon when they joined the dancing area

"Good" replied Amy as she pulled him close and kissed him again and enjoyed the rest of the party without incident

_**Next chapter will have Christmas and New Year**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

On Saturday morning Amy woke up and found that Sheldon wasn't in bed with her so went down to the kitchen were he was just reading a message on his phone

"Morning, who was that? Asked Amy as she greeted him with a kiss, Sheldon brought her into his arms and cuddled her

"While we were sleeping, George text me to say he and Missy are hiring cars to drive from the airport, I just gave them our address to put into the Sat Nav and apparently, your mom and my mom have become buddies and my mother will be staying with her for the duration. which is fine because now that Missy is coming with her husband and baby we may not have had enough space anyway" replied Sheldon as he continued to press his body against Amy's, she wiggled a bit and kissed him again

"Missy's bringing the baby? Asked Amy

"Yes"

"Oh that's sweet and I haven't met any of your family apart from your mom" replied Amy

"Well I know for one you will get on well with Meemaw, she and I are very close" said Sheldon

"Good to know, what's Missy's husband and the baby called?

"Josh is her husband and the baby is Barney" replied Sheldon shaking his head at the name

"Barney? Queried Amy

"Yes it's unfortunate but Missy has a weird sense of humour"

"How well do you get on with George?

"Better now than when we were children" replied Sheldon

"What time are they arriving again?

"Their flight is landing at 11 which gives us a bit of time before they arrive" replied Sheldon

"Yes, we still need to organise where people are sleeping as well"

"Alright so what time is your mom coming over?

"I told her I would ring her when everybody arrives"

"Ok, it's still early come back to bed for a while" suggested Sheldon

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse" replied Amy as they held each other and smiled

At 1230 Sheldon and Amy were outside the house waiting for his family to arrive, they had rung from the airport to say that they had landed and also Penny was there picking up her parents, two cars pulled up a few minutes later containing Sheldon's family

"Shelley darlin how are you" said Mary once she was out of the car and subjected her son to many hugs and then doing the same for Amy

"Fine mom, everybody come in and we can introduce you to Amy" said Sheldon ushering his mother in and then his Meemaw will Missy and George following behind

"Shelley I know plenty about Amy now that we don't need introducing" said Missy giving Amy a hug

"Well let her get in the house first"

Once they were settled in, Sheldon spoke

"Amy this is Missy as you know from that assault outside, her husband Josh, my brother George and Meemaw who you haven't met yet"

"Hi" said Amy shyly

"Its good to meet you at last" said Meemaw enveloping Amy in another hug

"Well Sheldon has told me so much about you" said Amy smiling at her

"Mom you're staying with Amy's mom then?

"Yes Shelley, I have left my case in the car because of that"

"Alright let me give you a house tour and Amy can you make the drinks if that's ok?

"Of course" replied Amy giving him a cuddle and a kiss much to the astonishment of his family who knew that the Sheldon of before would not tolerate such things

"Just tea for me Amy" said Mary

"Sure, I just need to ring my mom to get her over here" replied Amy

An hour later Barbara had arrived and been introduced to Sheldon's family and not long after that all of their friends arrived, Penny and Leonard took her parents to see their new house first after they got permission from the seller and Raj had brought Meera with him which delighted Mary and he had brought Cinnamon with him

"Oh Raj I see you are happy now you are not rendered mute by women" said Mary in her usual blunt way

"What does she mean by that? Asked Meera

"I couldn't speak to women unless I had alcohol" replied Raj

"Oh that's so sad"

"Yes but its ok now and I am very glad indeed" replied Raj giving Meera a kiss on the cheek

"So Mary do you like the house? Asked Amy

"Oh yes you have plenty of space but the garden is strange with the different levels, presumably you will be having children not long after you get married? Replied Mary

"Mother! We have not decided yet"

"What do you mean? Are you having children or not?

"Of course we are going to have children but we want to enjoy married life first but things may change" replied Sheldon as he watched Amy taking Barney from Missy to hold

Mary followed his gaze and nudged him

"Amy will be a perfect mom, don't you worry about that"

"I already know Amy will be perfect, in fact she already is" replied Sheldon as he went to join Amy on the sofa

"I will order Pizza soon" said Amy giving him a kiss and cradling the baby

"Sure no worries"

"So what made you decide to have a joint wedding? Asked George

"Well Penny and I plotted to propose together and it just seemed fitting and we all collectively liked the place we are getting married, if we have time I will take you there while you are all here" replied Sheldon

"And you're really having a non religious service? Asked George again after making sure Mary was out of earshot

"Yes"

"Good for you sticking to your decision, usually you fold under Moms crazy beliefs" replied George

"Well as I already said to her, it's our wedding not hers" replied Sheldon as the doorbell rang and made Cinnamon jump out of her basket and run to the door barking

Amy passed Barney back to Missy and went to get the door and found Leonard and Penny with her parents

"Hey come in"

"Thanks, mom and dad loved the house" replied Penny

"Oh that's good, the owners were ok with you all going in then?

"Yes they are hopeful that they can move earlier than mid January but it's not a problem if not" replied Penny

"Have you two couples decided on honeymoons yet? Asked Missy

"Sheldon and I have been talking about going somewhere in the summer, we both teach classes so it will be best to do it when they students are on holiday" replied Amy

"We are probably going to New York" said Leonard

"Leonard's mother has given us the use of her apartment there, she will be coming to the wedding and then going off overseas on a speaking tour" added Penny

"Why don't you two join us? Asked Leonard to Sheldon and Amy

"Well I guess that wouldn't be the worst idea in the world" replied Sheldon

"We will think about it and let you know but thank you for inviting us" said Amy smiling at her friends

The following day, all the guys went out paint balling while the ladies went to brunch and the week leading up to Christmas passed quickly everybody had given up work for the holidays and Wyatt took Penny and Amy out to dinner several times, Amy came to like him a lot and spending time with baby Barney made her want a baby more sooner than she had bargained for, she resolved to talk to Sheldon about it when they were left alone one afternoon

"Sheldon being with Barney is making me want a baby now but that's too soon, you like dogs don't you? Asked Amy

"Well I don't mind them as long as they don't bite me, why?

"Maybe we can get one, Cinnamon is lovely" commented Amy

"So a dog will be our Christmas present to each other? Asked Sheldon

"Yes exactly and it will be like practice for when we eventually have children, lets go to the local shelter now" said Amy excitedly

"Come on then" replied Sheldon picking up his car keys and driving to the shelter

When they arrived they went through an extensive application process and were then shown to the kennels by the kennel manager

"Hi my name is Tina, let me take you through the kennels and you can pick which you feel would suit you" said Tina

They only got as far as the 1st kennel which contained two dogs one was a 3 year old female Boston Terrier called Pepper and the other a 2 year old male Border Collie called Bruno and Amy stopped to look at them both wagging their tails

"How long have these two been here?

"A couple of months, the owner died and it requested that they stay together and when we tried to separate them they just howled for each other" replied Tina

"Sheldon what do you think? I know we only came for one but we have plenty of space for two"

"Can we see them first?

"Of course, now we know that they are good with other animals and with children so that's a good thing" replied Tina unlocking the cage door, the two dogs greeted Amy and Sheldon with friendly woofs and licks and Tina took them to the outside area to see if they got on

After 15 minutes of bonding, Amy and Sheldon decided they wanted the dogs, they made a donation to the Shelter and after going to their on site accessories shop collected everything they would need and took the dogs home and took them to the garden to run about

"We will have to keep their names obviously" said Amy as they watched the dogs run between the two levels

"Indeed, happy Christmas it is then" said Sheldon putting his arm around Amy and kissing her

"What's going on? Asked Missy who had just got back and was observing the scene

"These are our presents to each other" replied Amy

"What are their names? Asked Missy again

"Bruno is the Border collie and Pepper is the other one" said Amy

They went back inside leaving the sliding doors open for the dogs to come in if they wanted to

"How was your day anyway? Asked Amy as Missy took Barney out of the pram

"Oh it was lovely, Josh took me to Beverley Hills and bought me a necklace with a picture of him and Barney inside a locket" replied Missy showing Amy

"Oh that's pretty" said Amy admiring it

"Will you need any help tomorrow with cooking the Christmas dinner? Asked Missy

"Didn't Mary tell you? Between her and my mum they are doing it themselves" replied Amy

"No she didn't say anything"

Amy cooked dinner for everybody and then when it was time for bed, they let the dogs out one last time and then went to bed

"We will have to get a dog flap so they can be free to come and go" said Amy as she and Sheldon got changed for bed

"True, that can wait though" replied Sheldon as he joined Amy in bed and cuddled up to her, both of them were too tired to do anything but have a make out session

They were woken in the morning by the sound of Mary's voice calling up to them and then the dogs barking

"Oh jees, what's going on" moaned Sheldon at the noise

"We better go and see, happy Christmas by the way" replied Amy kissing him

"Mmmm and the same to you, though I would rather make love to you all day" said Sheldon pinning Amy to bed and mounting her

"Sheldon Lee Cooper don't ignore your mother" shouted Mary her voice getting nearer to their room

"Go and see to her before she comes in here" said Amy

"Alright" Sheldon opened the door to find his mother there with Meemaw

"Finally are you coming to morning mass?

"No mother, why on earth are you making such a racket anyway? Asked Sheldon

"I called quietly and you didn't hear" replied Mary turning to go back down the stairs

"That's because its 8am and we were sleeping" moaned Sheldon

"Don't be sassy with me Shelley, now your Meemaw has started on the breakfast and after that Barbara and I will make preparations for dinner"

"Sure, by the way the dogs are Amy and myself Christmas present to each other" said Sheldon indicating the dogs that were following them

"Yes, your Meemaw told me"

They had breakfast and then exchanged presents with each other

"Amy I know we got the dogs but I have something else for you" said Sheldon getting up from the sofa and disappearing out the front door

"Where's he going? Asked Missy

"Who knows" replied Amy as Sheldon returned with a large box

"This is for you" said Sheldon putting the box in front of her

Amy excitedly unwrapped the paper and then the box and found a life-sized model skeleton

"Oh Sheldon you know exactly what I like" said Amy giving him a kiss and admiring the skeleton

"Well I do listen to you" replied Sheldon smiling at her

"This is for you, I hope you like it" said Amy passing him a thick package

Sheldon opened it to find a picture frame with a script of the origin of the surname Cooper

"Amy thank you" said Sheldon admiring it and giving her a kiss

Leonard, Penny and her parents arrived shortly afterwards and more presents were exchanged, Mary and Barbara had banned everybody from the kitchen so they hung out in the lounge talking wedding plans and chatting in general, Amy spent time playing with the new dogs who were becoming used to their new home and exploring every part

"Dinner is ready everybody" said Mary

While they were eating, plans were made for their housewarming new years party

"Sheldon are you inviting people from work? Asked Leonard

"I doubt it, I may invite Will Wheaton and Stuart though" replied Sheldon

"I have some work colleagues I would like to come and a couple of friends from UCLA" added Amy

"Will Meera be back by then? Asked Penny

"I'm not sure, we can ask Raj tomorrow when we see him" replied Amy

"Oh yes when we go over to Mrs Wolowitz house" said Penny

"I would just like to say to everybody thank you for joining us this Christmas, our first at our new house and we are glad you are all here" said Sheldon raising his glass

"Merry Christmas" said everybody clinking glasses

_**Next chapter will have new year party and more**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

It was the morning after Sheldon and Amy's housewarming New Years Eve Party and Amy found herself being shaken awake by a voice whispering in her ear

"Amy wake up" said Missy shaking her arm

"What's going on? Asked Amy quickly looking at Sheldon who was still asleep

"Come downstairs and I will tell you" said Missy whispering again

Amy followed her downstairs where Penny and Bernadette were waiting

"Sorry to wake you Amy, but I just heard about a flash sale of Wedding Dresses in Beverley Hills, they are only open until 5pm so if you want to go then we need to go now" said Penny

"Alright, I need to have a quick shower first though, can somebody just make me tea and toast and I will be with you in a few minutes" replied Amy

"Sure" added Penny

"Great" Amy quickly ran up the stairs and making sure she didn't wake Sheldon went to the family bathroom to have her shower

When Amy emerged, Sheldon was sitting up in bed looking for her

"Where have you been?

"Shower, we are going to a bridal store in Beverley Hills that is getting rid of its stock, it's a good opportunity to see if we can find anything suitable" replied Amy going through to the their dressing room to find something to wear

"Oh, what am I going to do for the rest of the day then?

"Come downstairs with me and ask Penny" replied Amy

"Text me when you are on your way back, I will organise dinner for you" said Sheldon once she came back with some clothes on

"You are very sweet, love you" replied Amy leaning down to kiss him and then collecting her bag and leaving the bedroom

"Right Amy I have made you a flask of tea and a sandwich" said Missy passing the items over

"Thank you, Penny what's Leonard up to today?

"Packing things up in preparation for the move, Sheldon if you want to help him you can, my dad is also helping" replied Penny as Sheldon came down in his dressing gown

"Ok, Amy I will see you later then" said Sheldon giving Amy a kiss and then a hug

"Sure honey" replied Amy smiling at him

"Amy don't forget your Tiara" added Penny

"Oh yes" Amy quickly went back upstairs to retrieve it

They arrived at the store that was just off the main shopping area of Rodeo Drive and discovered it wasn't even busy, the manager approached them

"Hi my name is Paula, how can I help you today?

"Hi, yes we heard there was a flash sale here? Replied Penny looking around to make sure they were in the right place

"Yes, how did you hear about it?

"I have a contact for these sort of things" replied Penny

"Ok, now is it you that is looking for the dress?

"Yes and my friend here Amy, we are having a double wedding" replied Penny

"Ok, now let me show you some of the dresses that are part of the flash sale" replied Paula

An hour later after going through many dresses, both Penny and Amy finally found their perfect dresses, Penny had found a dress that enhanced her cleavage and had spaghetti straps, Paula had recommended it after Penny described what she really wanted and Amy had chosen a dress that was modesty induced with a small v-neck exposing a small amount of cleavage which she knew Sheldon would like and both dresses came with veils which only Amy wanted

"So you are both happy with the dresses? Asked Paula

"Totally" replied Penny and Amy together

"Excellent, now you can take them now or leave them until nearer the time and we can adjust them if need be"

"We would rather take them now if it's ok, do you have heels in the flash sale? Asked Penny

"Sadly not but we are having a new collection coming in next week if you would like to come back" replied Paula

"We might just do that, thank you" said Penny as she and Amy paid for the dresses

"Bernie are you happy to keep the dresses at your apartment until the wedding? Asked Amy once they were in the car

"Yes of course and Howard has promised not to look and tell the guys so that's something you don't have to worry about" replied Bernadette

After dropping the dresses at Bernadette's, Amy text Sheldon to say she was near home and she returned with Penny to find a completely empty house, even the dogs were not there

"Maybe Missy and Josh have taken them out but that doesn't explain why Meemaw is not here" pondered Amy

"Probably gone to your moms?

"Maybe, Sheldon said he would do dinner so I will organise something, are you staying? You could call Leonard and your parents to come over" asked Amy as the doorbell went, Amy went to answer it

"Hi, I am Brenda and I am selling the house across the road and I saw your friend come in, is it ok to speak to her?

"Oh sure, Penny your seller Brenda is here" called Amy taking Brenda through to the lounge

"Hi Brenda" said Penny greeting her, Amy left them to it to organise dinner

"Penny we have had good news, we are going to be moving out by January 10th at the latest, I couldn't get hold of the realtor and when I saw you coming in, I thought I would just tell you"

"That is good news, thank you for telling me" replied Penny giving her a hug

"It's nice that you are moving so close to your friend" smiled Brenda

"Yes, well we are getting married together as well" laughed Penny

"Oh, whereabouts?

"Castle Court" replied Penny

"That's very nice" replied Brenda as the front door opened and two excited dogs came running through to the lounge barking followed by Missy and Josh with Barney

"I shall leave you to it, I will be in touch with the realtor to let him know what's happened" said Brenda as she left the house

"That's great news Penny" said Amy coming back

"Yes, I need to tell Leonard now" replied Penny going to the garden to call him

"Amy what are you cooking? Asked Missy

"Sheldon's favourite" replied Amy

"Make extra then because we all like that" replied Missy smiling at her

"Has Meemaw gone to my moms?

"Yes, Sheldon took her on the way to Leonard's" replied Missy

An hour later, Penny's family arrived from Los Robles as did Barbara, Mary and Meemaw, both families were going back to their respective homes the next day and had an enjoyable meal together

The following week the house move went through and was completed and the gang helped Leonard and Penny with the moving in, the house was similar in style to Amy and Sheldon's although it had a different layout inside

The day before they were due to move in however, Penny had news from her agent, regarding an audition she had been for in Los Angeles, she called her friends over to the apartment and in the midst of boxes piled up everywhere told them her news

"I am going to be playing Roxie Hart in an updated version of Chicago at the Los Angeles Theatre" said Penny excitedly

"Wow Penny, Roxie Hart was one sexy mana" whistled Howard which brought him a slap round the head from Bernadette

"Oh I know and they had me dress up in some sexy outfit as well" replied Penny

"When is it starting? Asked Amy

"Not until July, they have other people to cast yet and they need to build the set and there is currently another play on which doesn't end until the beginning of June and we have extensive rehearsals, July fits in well really because we have the wedding to organise and then the honeymoon" replied Penny

"Did they say how long it will run for? Asked Bernadette

"Yes they said initially it will run for 6 months and depending on popularity they will extend it to a year but this could be my big break, I'm so excited" said Penny happily

"Well congratulations bestie, you deserve it after all" said Amy giving her a hug

"We can all celebrate properly once we have moved in, Leonard has hired a lorry for tomorrow so we can move everything in one go" said Penny

"We will all be here to help" said Amy nudging Sheldon

"Oh yes definitely"

"Meera is coming as well, I hope that's ok? Asked Raj

"Of course, the more hands the better as far as we are concerned" replied Leonard

"How's that going with you two anyway? Asked Amy

"Very good, we obviously haven't seen a lot of each other because of her going to San Diego for Christmas and New Year but we went out last night and that's just say it was very good" replied Raj mysteriously

"Kissing? Asked Howard

"Totally, I am taking the girls advice though about not rushing in too quickly"

"Good" replied Amy smiling at him

"Which reminds me, Nicola at Castle Court wants to see you on Monday regarding catering for the wedding, you need to choose your menus" said Raj

"That soon? We havent even had all of our replies yet" replied Leonard

"Well do you know roughly how many people are coming?

"Well because the ballroom holds 150 for dinner, we divided it between the four of us, we are expecting at least 100" replied Amy

"Ok, all you need to do his choose the menus, they can cater for every need as well" replied Raj

"What time does she want to see us? Asked Sheldon

"630pm, if Meera and I are still together by the time of the wedding, can I invite her as my guest? Asked Raj

"Raj you are the wedding planner you can invite whoever you like" replied Leonard

"Thank you, most of the details are being covered by Nicola now as the events manager but I see what you mean" replied Raj

The next day the house move went ahead as planned and on Monday they arranged for the menus, they had two choices for vegetarian selections and Nicola had agreed to wait another month before confirming the main meal as they were still waiting for replies

Amy started on two new studies, one was for her own private studies and involved giving Monkeys tasks and the other was a 6 month study involving cocaine addicted lobsters

Sheldon and Amy also sat down to decide on a honeymoon destination and they chose not to go with Leonard and Penny to New York and after extensive searches on the internet had decided to go to Yellowstone National Park, Sheldon had decided that they would have their own cabin rather than sleeping in a tent

_**Next chapter will take a few days, am going to jump ahead and get to the wedding**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Authors note**_

I know a lot of people like to review as guest and whilst I have had mainly good guest reviews, I am having to turn that feature off, due to some very nasty comments sent to me saying my stories are "worthless rubbish"

Now I am not one to give in to bullies and I will be continuing my stories as normal

Thank you for reading


	35. Chapter 35

_**Thanks for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

_**The Wedding **_

Penny's parents and Sheldon's family arrived a few days before the wedding and Beverley arrived also and chose to stay in a hotel rather than Leonard and Penny's new house, she was off on a book tour of Europe the day after the wedding which is why Leonard and Penny were able to use her New York apartment for their honeymoon, the group had been out for a joint hen and stag party the night that everybody arrived as time was too short to organise anything else

It had also been decided that rather have Howard looking after two sets of rings as their joint best man that Sheldon would have George as his ring bearer, Raj was continuing in his role as wedding planner, Missy had also been given a bridesmaid position as well, joining Bernadette and Alex

It was now the day of the wedding, all the plans were now in place, Amy and Penny had even compromised on what song they would be walking down the aisle to, Amy wanted a string quartet playing "The way you look tonight" and Penny agreed if she could have the choice of song for the 1st dance at the reception

The night before the wedding Sheldon stayed with Leonard at his house while Penny stayed with Amy and in the morning Missy being a hair and make up expert was doing Penny and Amy to the style that they had requested, Bernadette and Alex were also there and had been to the hairdressers first thing

A horse and carriage cart had been arranged for Penny and Amy to travel to the Castle Court complex along with a separate car for Missy, Alex and Bernadette as the bridesmaids

"Before we go, did you all want pictures? Asked Missy

"Perhaps in the garden, I wonder how Sheldon is doing" wondered Amy

"Well that's why I want to do pictures now, they are just about to leave the house and I don't want you and Penny to see them until you get to the complex" replied Missy ushering Penny and Amy outside

"Did you think about having the dogs in the wedding? Asked Bernadette

"We did but they are not allowed inside the ballroom so we abandoned that idea" replied Amy as Missy lined them all up to take pictures

"Right Amy, Pauline and I are going to take Mary and Meemaw to the wedding in my car, good luck" said Barbara giving her only daughter a hug

"Thanks mom" replied Amy

Missy waited until they had gone before producing a bottle of champagne and pouring some into glasses for the little group

"I can't be drunk before the wedding" said Amy dismissing the glass

"Nonsense, its just one glass, I'm just glad that Josh is in charge of Barney today" replied Missy downing her glass in one

"Steady there! Exclaimed Penny laughing

"The carriage will be here in 10 minutes" said Missy after checking her phone which was followed by the door knocking, Amy went to answer and found Wyatt there

"Daddy, you look lovely in your morning suit" said Penny giving him a hug

"You and Amy look beautiful in your dresses" replied Wyatt admiring his daughter and friend

"You don't think it's too much on show? Asked Penny to her dad

"Penny you can't ask your dad questions like that" laughed Missy

"Its ok, Penny I am sure Leonard will love the dress" replied Wyatt diplomatically

_**Meanwhile at the complex**_, Raj greeted Leonard and Sheldon from their limousine that he had hired for them

"Everything is running to plan so far, the string quartet have been practising, the guests are mainly here, how are you both feeling?

"Fantastic, I am going to marry the woman I love" replied Leonard

"Fine, I have nothing to be nervous about" added Sheldon

"Good, come with me, I will take you to your places" said Raj

"You both have the rings don't you? Asked Leonard anxiously to Howard and George

"Yes we showed you both before we left the house" replied Howard taking Leonard's ring box out

"I just wanted to make sure" Leonard had started to sweat profusely now and even more so when he saw everybody sitting waiting for the wedding party to arrive

"Here take this" said Meera suddenly appearing with a handful of tissues for him

"Thank you" said Leonard as Raj took the groom party down to the front and then returned back to the arrival area for Amy and Penny

_**Back at Amy's **_house they were just leaving as the horse and carriage and bridesmaid car had arrived, Wyatt helped Penny up and then Amy and the horse set off at a brisk pace along the streets of Pasadena, it was a glorious day weather wise, it was only a couple of miles to the Castle Court Complex and Raj greeted them when they got there, he had Nicola with him

"Penny I think Leonard will be glad to see you, he's a bundle of nerves" stated Raj as he admired Penny's dress

"I think you have a girlfriend, so eyes up mister" replied Penny

"Sorry but when you are showing as much as you are, its hard not to look" said Raj trying hard to tear his eyes away

"Its not showing that much is it? Asked Penny to Missy

"No but you can hitch it up a bit if you feel uncomfortable" replied Missy

"No its fine, it's for Leonard anyway"

"Ok are you both ready? Asked Raj as Bernadette, Alex and Missy lined up behind the brides and Wyatt stood in between Penny and Amy

"As ready as we will ever be" replied Amy smiling at him

"Ok, I will just let them know you are here and when the music starts to play you come forward" said Raj disappearing off to the area where the wedding was being held and leaving Nicola with the bridal party

Amy and Penny took Wyatt's outstretched arms and linked their arms with his as the music started and Nicola indicated for them to follow her, they took a slow walk down the grassy aisle both of the girls receiving admiring looks from the assembled crowd before they reached Leonard and Sheldon at the end of the aisle, Wyatt gave both the girls kisses on the cheek before Amy and Penny turned and gave their respective partners kisses on the cheek

"You look beautiful" whispered Sheldon to Amy

Leonard couldn't get any words out for the sight of Penny in front of him and just smiled and nodded as he and Sheldon stood in their places opposite Amy and Penny

The official waited for the music to finish before he started the ceremony

"Hello my name is Steven, welcome friends, families, and honoured guests. We are here to celebrate love. Love organizes our large and sometimes unpredictable world. It is that which enshrines and ennobles our human experience. It is the basis for the peace of family and the peace of the peoples of the earth. The greatest gift bestowed upon humans is the gift of love freely given between two persons. All of you are here today to witness the marriage of Sheldon and Amy and Leonard and Penny"

"First I must ask if there is anybody here present who objects to the marriages to please stand up and speak now or forever hold your peace"

There was complete silence apart from the movements of the official photographer who was photographing everything so Steven carried on

"May I call upon Mary who is going to read a poem on behalf of both marriage parties"

Mary had organised the poem as a surprise for her son, who hadn't been told about it and he looked round at his mom in surprise as she stepped forward to read from the paper she had in her hands

"The little things are the big things.

It is never being too old to hold hands.

It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day.

It is never going to sleep angry.

It is at no time taking the other for granted;

the courtship should not end with the honeymoon,

it should continue through all the years.

It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives.

It is standing together facing the world.

It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family.

It is doing things for each other

not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice,

but in the spirit of joy.

It is speaking words of appreciation

and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.

It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo

or the wife to have the wings of an angel.

It is not looking for perfection in each other.

It is cultivating flexibility, patience,

understanding, and a sense of humour.

It is having the capacity to forgive and forget.

It is giving each other an atmosphere

in which each can grow.

It is not only marrying the right partner,

it is being the right partner.

This is "The Art of Marriage".

Mary who hadn't looked up once while reading the paper, looked at her son who was staring in astonishment and then her own mother who was crying, there was a smattering of applause before Steven called upon the two couples to step forward and say their vows

"Because this is a joint wedding, I will ask Amy and Penny to first say their vows to their partners to be, Amy please start"

Amy took Sheldon's hands in hers and began albeit with her voice cracking as she spoke

"Sheldon today I take you to be my husband, together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend"

Penny was next and took Leonard's hands in hers

"Leonard, today I take you for my husband. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live"

"Now for Sheldon to please say his vows"

I take you Amy, to be my wife, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us"

Leonard took his turn

"Penny, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow"

"Before we do the exchange of rings, I believe George is going to read a short passage from the bible" said Steven

George stepped forward and began to read

"Corinthians 13:4-8a, Love is patient and kind, love does not envy or boast, it is not arrogant or rude, it does not insist on its own way, it is not irritable or resentful, it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth, love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things, love never ends"

"Now for the exchange of rings, could the ring bearers please step forward

George stepped forward with the two wedding rings for Amy and Sheldon on a small purple cushion while Howard did the same for Leonard and Penny

"Amy and Penny please repeat after me"

"With this ring I thee wed, take this as a sign of my everlasting and unconditional love with all that I am and all that I have from this day forward as your wife"

Penny and Amy repeated the words and placed the rings on Leonard and Sheldon before Steven turned to Sheldon and Leonard

"Do you Sheldon and Leonard, accept these women, Amy and Penny as your wives and joining with them today in matrimony, offering your friendship and loving care, honouring their growth and freedom as well as your own, cherishing and respecting them, loving and embracing them in times of adversity and times of joy? If so, answer now, "I do."

"I do" repeated Leonard and Sheldon as they placed the rings on Penny and Amy's fingers

"Sheldon and Amy, Leonard and Penny, in the presence of your family and friends who have joined you to share this moment of joy, you have declared your deep love and affection for each other. You have stated your wish to live together, always open to a deeper, richer friendship and partnership. You have formed your own union, based on respect and honour. Therefore, it is my joyful responsibility to officially acknowledge your union as "Husband and Wife." You may now seal your marriage with a kiss"

Sheldon took Amy in his arms and kissed her deeply before whispering in her ear

"You don't know how much I want you to wear that tiara in bed tonight" Amy looked at him surprise and nodded

Leonard and Penny were still kissing before turning around to greet their friends and family who stood up to clap the happy couples

They walked back down the aisle to the string quartet playing The way you look tonight again, with the guests following them to the area that had been designated for photos being taken

"Mom thank you for reading that poem, when did you decide to do that? Asked Sheldon

"Raj called me and asked if I would like to be a part of the wedding, after all Missy was a bridesmaid and he didn't want me to be left out" replied Mary

"Well it was very sweet" said Leonard

"Congratulations Leonard, I never thought I would see the day that you got married but you finally did it with my home girl" said Beverley who looked slightly tipsy

"Thank you mother, I think" replied Leonard holding onto Penny closely

"If I could have both bridal parties with their respective parents please" said the photographer

All the pictures were taken and then Nicole came to the bridal parties

"Congratulations to the four of you, we will assemble the guests in the ballroom and take you both to another room while that happens so we can introduce you as the happy couples officially" said Nicola

"Thank you Nicola" replied Amy smiling at her

They followed her to an ante room where she left them on their own for a few minutes, Amy and Sheldon wasted no time in snuggling together on the sofa kissing

"I love you Amy and thank you for agreeing to marry me" said Sheldon in between kisses

"I love you as well and there was no way I would of said no" replied Amy smiling at him

10 minutes later Nicola came back to them and escorted them to the ballroom, Raj introduced the couples

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is my privilege to introduce to you all for the very first time, Sheldon and Amy Cooper and Leonard and Penny Hofstadter" said Raj

He indicated to the DJ to play the entrance music which just happened to be the opening of Richard Strauss, Sprach Zarathustra, the thumping beat surprised Amy and Penny but not Sheldon and Leonard who were head bobbing along to the music and enjoying it

The room erupted in applause and cheers while they made their way into the room and over to their table waving and grinning at their friends, after a few minutes to settle down, the speeches started, Wyatt went first

"First of all I wish to say congratulations to the two couples, I couldn't have chosen anybody better than Leonard for my daughter Penny and I am honoured that Amy agreed to me walking her down the aisle, I wish to offer both of them a long and happy marriage"

"Thank you Wyatt, thank you to everybody that attended our wedding, I couldn't be happier to be marrying Penny today, she is everything that I have ever wanted and her proposal was the most romantic thing I have heard, so Penny thank you for asking me to marry you" Leonard was standing for his speech and bent down to kiss her to wolf whistles

Sheldon went next

"Thanks to Wyatt and Leonard for their speeches, I would also like to thank Howard and George for being our best men and for Raj in organising such a perfect venue, I only have one thing to say to Amy and that is thank you for marrying me and I can't wait to start our married life together" Sheldon pulled Amy up and kissed her for a very long time before they both sat down and Amy remembered she had something to say

"I know it's not traditional for brides to speak at the reception but I want to publicly thank Wyatt for giving me away" Amy walked down to Wyatt who was the other side of Penny and gave him a hug and a kiss much to his embarrassment

The wedding party sat down to enjoy the meal and after dessert was served they had pictures taken of them cutting their respective wedding cakes

After the wedding dinner, the two couples were called up to the dance floor for their first dance, Penny had chosen the song which was "For once in my life" by Stevie Wonder, the two couples had the entire dance floor to themselves for the whole song, both of the couples were dancing close together and kissing intensely not caring who was watching, when the song ended the DJ played some party tunes and more people joined the dance floor

Amy and Sheldon went back to their table to get away from everybody

"Amy I haven't had a chance yet but congratulations" said Barbara coming up to the two of them and hugging them

"Thank you mom, are you going to dance?

"Yes, Wyatt and Howard have both offered to spin me around in a few minutes" said Barbara taking her drink and going off to chat with Mary and Meemaw

"That entrance music was unusual" said Amy

"Well Raj suggested to us that as you and Penny are having your choices of music then we should to, I hope you don't mind?

"Of course I don't mind, it's your wedding as well" replied Amy giving her husband a kiss

"Good to see you are still wearing your tiara" commented Sheldon as Amy then sat on his lap

"It's never coming off either" replied Amy saucily and then kissing him

"I wish we could go to our room right now" moaned Sheldon as Amy peppered his face with kisses and discreetly reached down to caress his erection

"Good things come to those who wait my darling husband" replied Amy smiling at him

"I want to carry you to our room right now"

"We have to wait until at least near the end, we have paid for the ballroom to use at least until midnight and we still have a few hours to go" replied Amy after checking Sheldon's watch

"Hmmm I guess you might be right, come on lets go and dance again, I am using up my lifetime of dancing with you little lady tonight" suggested Sheldon

"Let's go then, I also have a suggestion for our own song choice" said Amy getting off Sheldon's lap and walking back to the dance floor

"What song is that?

"It's a surprise, you will find out soon enough though" replied Amy as Sheldon pulled her close as they danced to another love song that the DJ was playing

Barbara and Mary were talking and watching their children on the dance floor, Missy had left Barney with Mary while she danced with Josh

"You know Shelley couldn't have chosen better with Amy, I admit when I first met her, she was very unique but they have grown to accept each others quirky ways" said Mary

"I quite agree, Amy before meeting Sheldon had never wanted to settle down and very reluctantly agreed to my request of dating once a year" replied Barbara

"I do wish they had some sort of religious moment in the ceremony though" pondered Mary

"Well George read from the bible, that's something and we have to let them do as they see fit, just support them" replied Barbara

"Barbara may I dance with you? Asked Wyatt offering his hand

"Of course" replied Barbara smiling at him

"Your next Mary" said Wyatt over his shoulder as he walked off with Barbara

"Oh look mom is dancing with Wyatt" said Amy in a brief moment of non kissing

"Wyatt is a good man, who would you of chosen if he hadn't asked you?

"I don't know, perhaps my mother maybe" replied Amy as Sheldon swung her round the dance floor

"Interesting"

"I will just go and ask the DJ for a song for us now" said Amy as Sheldon let her go

Sheldon went off to get another drink from the bar area and found Raj and Meera there

"You two not dancing?

"We have been but Meera has to go soon because she has work tomorrow and couldn't get the day off, so we are just chatting" replied Raj

"Thank you for organising everything Raj, you chose a good place here" commented Sheldon

"Not a problem"

"Raj I am just going to visit the ladies room" said Meera hopping off the stool and disappearing

""Perhaps if Meera and I were to ever get married you and Leonard could help organise that? Asked Raj once Meera was out of earshot

"I would be delighted to but are you not going to get married in India?

"Well that was the plan but plans can always change" replied Raj as the DJ announced that the next song was for Sheldon and Amy

"Oh I had better go" said Sheldon as he could see Amy looking for him and the strains of Hot Chocolate "You sexy thing" started up

"Really Amy? This song? Queried Sheldon as he joined her

"Well it's true, you are very sexy" replied Amy simply leading him to the middle of the dance floor

The reception carried on with couples swapping dance partners until the DJ played the final song of the night which Amy and Penny had requested which was "I've had the time of my life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Jones"

Once the song was finished, the two couples took the microphone and thanked everybody again for joining them on their special day and Sheldon with much ease, picked Amy up and carried her to the exit, only stopping briefly for her to throw her bouquet behind her

_**If the passage from the bible that George read out looks familiar it's because I borrowed it from "The Commitment Years" perfect for a non religious ceremony really!**_

_**Next chapter up in a few days**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**After wedding coitus**_

_**M-Rated**_

Because the Castle Green complex did not offer overnight rooms for newly married couples, Raj as the wedding planner had been given a budget for an overnight hotel stay and had organised that the two couples would spend the night at the local Sheraton hotel, the day before the wedding he had collected overnight bags from the couples and took Sheldon's car to the hotel so they could drive back to their homes in the morning

When they left the complex, the limousine that Sheldon arrived in was waiting to take them to the hotel which was only a short drive away

They checked in and were directed to their rooms, they were both on the same floor but at apposite ends, when Sheldon and Amy entered their room, they discovered it was lit by candles and a bucket of ice with Champagne was a small table waiting for them, the bed had rose petals on it and there was soft romantic music playing from a stereo, Raj had called the hotel and said the couples were on the way so they arranged everything to be ready as they arrived

"This is very romantic" commented Amy when Sheldon popped the champagne open and poured some out for them

"It is isn't it, this was all Raj's doing though" replied Sheldon as they moved to the small sofa that was in the room

"Finally we are married" said Amy as they clinked glasses

"It did feel like a long time in planning but at least we wont forget either of our anniversaries, seeing as they are on the same day" replied Sheldon

"That's very true"

They both took sips before putting the glasses on the floor and Amy moved onto Sheldon's lap, she sat astride him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into kiss him, Sheldon responded by running his hands up her legs and discovered she had suspenders on, he was already aroused and moaned softly into Amy's neck as he discovered this delight

"You know I have a sexy frilly Basque on under this dress" said Amy

"Good to know but we have all night, I want to enjoy every moment of it" replied Sheldon

They kissed again, he managed to flip Amy so she was on her back and he moved on top of her exploring her body and kissing her hard and grinding his arousal against her core, both of them moaning in lust for each other

"Forget about what I said about waiting, I need you now Amy" said Sheldon getting off her and carrying her to the bedroom, he took his trousers and shirt off before turning back to Amy

Sheldon then realised undoing her dress would take a lot longer than he wanted, he scrabbled at the straps on the back and after a few minutes manage to undo her, Amy stepped out of the dress and showed Sheldon her white Basque and suspenders, Sheldon stepped back and admired the vision in front of him

Once he was satisfied, he pressed against her and kissed every part of her before fondling her breasts through the Basque and growling slightly at the sight of her tiara which was still on her head before backing her to the bed where he mounted her, they continued kissing as Amy reached into his boxers and caressed his hard cock, Sheldon responded by taking one of her breasts and licking and sucking it, making Amy buck up against him, they continued kissing and fondling for some time before Sheldon took Amy's Basque off and leaving the suspenders and jus the tiara on, he removed his boxers and moved on top of Amy where they moved in rhythm with each other, Sheldon grabbed a condom from the night stand and after putting it on, guided his cock into Amy's wetness, Amy offered no resistance and Sheldon plunged into her, his desire for Amy held no bounds, Amy positioned herself for Sheldon to go deeper into her and found herself being pounded into the bed as he penetrated her, she was on the verge of orgasm as his cock rubbed against her clit

"Sheldon" screamed Amy as she grabbed his head and kissed him hard and her body rocked in orgasm, the sight of Amy in orgasm made him come a moment later and they lay in each others arms, whispering to each other and recovering their breathing

"I think that scores 10 out of 10 for first coital encounter after marriage" said Sheldon a few minutes later

"I quite agree and when I can breathe again, I have a treat for you" replied Amy giving him a long and lingering kiss

"If only you could wear that tiara all the time" said Sheldon running his hands through Amy's hair and becoming aroused again

"Perhaps we can save it just for the bedroom" suggested Amy

"This surprise you had? Care to tell me?

"Sure, wait there a moment" Amy got out of bed and returned to the living area and came back with the champagne and glasses

Amy poured some of the champagne over Sheldon's hard cock and then took his arousal in her mouth, Sheldon groaned loudly in contentment as she licked and sucked on his cock, repeatedly dabbing it with champagne, after some time of this, Sheldon felt ready to come, he did so very loudly with Amy licking up every bit of his juices

"That was a nice surprise indeed Amy" said Sheldon as he guzzled the champagne from the bottle

"Glad you liked it" replied Amy as they cuddled up together both of them feeling slightly drunk and very satisfied

"Kind of wish we were going on honeymoon tomorrow now" said Sheldon

"Well we only have to wait three months and then we have two weeks away, I think we are supposed to be having dinner with everyone tomorrow night before Leonard and Penny go away in the morning" replied Amy

"Lets not think about it right now" replied Sheldon as they fell asleep spooning, both of them exhausted and slightly tipsy after a long and very enjoyable day

_**Just a short chapter but every newly married couple needs a bit of sexy time**_


	37. Chapter 37

I am currently working on the next chapter but it just isn't coming to me, therefore this story will be going on a small hiatus, hopefully not for too long though

Please enjoy my other stories if you haven't already done so


End file.
